


The Lost Boys of Malachor

by Jodesville



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blood Drinking, Did I forget to mention these guys are also bad-assed bikers?, Espionage in the ranks, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn is going to sweep Rose off her feet, Finn is the rookie vampire, Hux has an axe to grind, Hux is a sex crazed uncontrollable beast, Lando and his Golden Rules for Proper Vampire Conduct, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Murder, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Protective Ben Solo, Rey's blood has special qualities, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Snoke's bringing a shitstorm to the party, Stalking, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Virgins taste the best, Voyeurism, delayed pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodesville/pseuds/Jodesville
Summary: Ben Solo, rebellious son of the San Diego Chief of Police Han Solo, is recruited one night by elder vampire Poe Dameron.Poe co-owns a migratory fairground attraction named The Circus of Malachor with his old friend and fellow vampire Lando Calrissian. Together they recruit handsome young men to seduce the female fairgoers and feed on them ... just enough to leave their victims light-headed, euphoric and wondering how they got the strange markings on their neck.Ben is still growing accustomed to this exciting new lifestyle when he spies a beautiful girl in the crowd named Rey.She is not to be fed upon ...and he will not let any of the others touch her.She is his alone to savour, and he will take his time enjoying her.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Other(s), Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 357
Kudos: 158





	1. The Angel of Salt Lake City

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story of temptation, lust, rival gangs and stolen kisses on ghost rides.These guys exude sex appeal through their pores and the ladies just don't stand a chance. 
> 
> Basically, this is a journey through my vampire fantasies set within the exciting, escapist world that is the traveling funfair.  
> ***  
> IF YOU'RE HERE PURELY FOR THE SMUT, THE JUICIEST BITS SO FAR CAN BE FOUND IN CHAPTERS 16, 23 AND 33 BUT THE BEST IS YET TO COME!  
> ****  
> Please remember to bookmark/subscribe if you like what you see so far and feel free to contact me via Tumblr under Jodesville.
> 
> Your kind comments keep me going and your generous kudos lets me know I'm doing ok so far x
> 
> The soundtrack for my fic is in Spotify, just copy this link and play it if you'd like to be fully immersed in the story
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3fdySofMlD8BpLtbVA758w?si=ltr0X6tpR6mjC9vkoBV0WQ
> 
> Many thanks 😘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is looking to feed and finds food for his heart 💘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have just realised that Ben as a vampire is my 'thing'.
> 
> I am simply typing out my fantasies here and hoping you'll enjoy the ride 😘

_**Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire** _ _**...** _

The Lost Boys (1987)

Final rays of golden light twinkled off the brightly coloured ferris wheel as it turned languidly on its axis. Set against the backdrop of a dying summer's day, human hands could never do justice to the complex palette of pinks, reds, yellows and deepest blues which now decorated the evening sky in ever evolving shades. Nature's landscape in oils had displayed itself to Ben's appreciative eye in a never to be repeated snapshot of late evening glory.

Enticing aromas filled the air as they carried on the balmy September breeze. Savoury wafts of chargrilled meats and fried onions mingled with the sugary sweetness of candy floss and burnt cinder toffee to create that heady combination so synonymous with the excitement of a carnival. Ben however, had no appetite for such offerings, their smell was little more than a reminiscence of days gone by. 

**He had new ... more carnal appetites now.**

The first of them to emerge from his trailer, Ben had arisen early to take in the closest he would ever get to seeing the sun (one of the few things he missed about his old life). The seductive rhythms of popular music were pumping out loudly to create an atmosphere of fun and flirtation amongst their unsuspecting visitors, punctuated only by the occasional chorus of screams as fairgoers were hurled, twirled or plummeted on the fair's numerous rides.

Now perched upon his favourite vantage point at the uppermost summit of The Fun House, Ben peered down as groups of giggling girls stumbled upon the tricky obstacles and rotating floors below. He was already hungry for his first meal of the evening and was perusing the human menu before him with eager eyes.

**That was when he first saw her.**

She was a vision of natural beauty like nothing he'd ever set eyes on before, dressed in a full length black and silver playsuit that was so thin it clung to her every curve as it flapped in the breeze. She was laughing at her friends as they tried to sit on a spinning drum and let it carry them round. Each time they failed and rolled back down to the bottom in a heap she lifted her head and let out a joyous laugh. 

Ben was immediately transfixed, studying her every move and unable to take his keen eyes off her. He noted how she'd tied her hair up in an unusual fashion, she wanted to be different and he could definitely relate to that. She had wrapped her delicately slender fingers around a pole and was swinging herself on it while looking on at her friends and teasing them.

_I will have that scrap of a girl_

They had progressed onto the sliding floors and were now skidding about in merriment and abandon, helping each other along by holding hands and dragging each other across the moving panels. The other three girls were also quite attractive and their fresh faces and youthful conduct made him guess they could be no more than 18 years of age.

He jumped down with the effortless grace of a cat, his tall muscular frame draped in black almost invisible in the shadows, before emerging onto the brightly lit forecourt.

Approaching the high-spirited girls with practiced confidence of a pro he sweeps his thick, dark hair into place and dons the charming smile and carefree demeanour reserved for such occasions.

His ebony eyes are sparkling with anticipation as he ventures forward to greet them.


	2. The Black Knight of Ascention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets some assistance on tricky staircase.
> 
> Ben catches her arm ... and her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it, any comments most welcome x

Rey stumbles on the second step, already unable to stop laughing. Try as she might, she can't concentrate on the task in hand, which is chiefly to climb the moving steps without falling forwards or landing on her backside. Plus, her friends are now getting their own back for her teasing them.

“For goodness sake Rey, get a hold of yourself!” says Rose, licking a huge dummy-shaped lollipop that hangs incongruously around her neck. “Yeah, like try taking your own advice now?” laughs Shasa, clearly enjoying the spectacle of watching Rey struggle.

She's so glad they decided to come here tonight, Art College was not turning out to be the panacea of dreams she'd hoped it would be and her Grandpa Palpatine seemed hellbent on making her life a living nightmare as always. She almost said no when Rose had first suggested it, as her pay-check still hadn't come through from The Rising Phoenix Coffee House, but the girls had decided to chip in and treat her in an effort to cheer her up. Well it certainly seemed to be doing that, she thought as she broke down into yet another fit of giggles.

“You're doing it wrong” this voice definitely didn't belong to her friends, it was a deep velvet-toned voice, laced with another quality that she couldn't quite put her finger on. A large outstretched hand loomed into view and Rey's eyes were drawn upwards until they found it's owner; a human skyscraper in black who towered over her from midway up the tricky staircase. Their eyes met and Rey felt like she was gazing into twinned pools of midnight. His dark, thickly luscious hair moved with a life of it's own as the breeze danced through it.

_How did he get up there without me noticing???_

“You just need to time it right and take them two at a time” came the richly deep voice as their hands touched. He enclosed his thick fingers around her much smaller hand (not unlike a father taking the hand of his child) so that he could help her ascend towards him. She tried to take his advice but felt as if he were levitating her up the stairs rather than her stepping up them. Then, they shared his step for a moment, so close together that the heady scents of his aftershave filled her head with their intoxicating smoke and spice. She stared at his chest, not daring to look up at his face as the mechanics of the staircase moved them up and down a few times before he let go of her hand and leapt to the top with the graceful fluidity of a panther.

She noticed her friends had gone unusually quiet and could only guess it was because they were swooning over this mysterious man too. “Try again, and remember what I told you” he said, this time not offering his hand as he wanted to see if she could do it alone. Rey concentrated, never in her life before did she want to get something done perfectly as much as right now. She studied the timing of the steps and then she went for it. Her first two steps went well but when she went to take the third, the stair descended at the wrong time and she almost fell … in fact she definitely would have fallen if his hand hadn't reached down and caught her under her arm before pulling her upwards. He had descended the uppermost steps to catch her and they took these last few together, then he released her hand and smiled down at her “You'll soon get the hang of it”.

"Well it's only fair that you help us now” Rose called up flirtatiously, she had rested the lolly on her chest and was getting ready to pounce up the stairs. He proceeded to assist them all whilst joking with them and making helpful suggestions. Meanwhile, all that Rey could do was stand there and look at him, she badly wanted to convince herself that they had shared a moment of exclusive chemistry.

When they were all at the top of the stairs, Dreanna thanked him “Where would we have been without you” she said, pushing her top teeth into her bottom lip seductively. “At the bottom of the stairs?” he suggested. This resulted in another fit of giggles from her friends. “I think we can manage from here, thank you so much … ?” Shasa said, lifting her eyebrows to prompt his name. “Ben, Ben Solo at your service” he said, bowing to them. “Thank you Ben, and by the way I'm Shasa and this is Rose, Dreanna and Rey” she told him “But I doubt you'll remember all our names”.

“On the contrary, I'm exceptionally good with names, especially the ones that catch my attention” he looked straight at Rey when he said this. “Ok well, see you around perhaps Ben Solo” said Shasa. Ben smiled at them all and stepped back into the shadows of a moving tunnel “I'm sure you will” he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Rey turned on Shasa “Errr, excuse me??? Why did you blow him off like that?” She asked incredulously. Shasa looked Rey straight in the eye “Because he was totally checking you out Rey and guys in fairgrounds that approach ladies are only after one thing!” she said firmly, before adding “Also, have you forgotten that you're spoken for?”

Rey hadn't forgotten, but truth is she wasn't sure if her relationship with Brad was really going anywhere. He is a really sweet and smart guy, who is reasonably attractive in a conventional fashion. The only problem was, his attempts at l'amour always seemed kind of fumbling and desperate. She just couldn't bring herself to lose her virginity to someone whose kissing slightly grossed her out. But on the other hand, she did really enjoy his company and she liked the security of having a boyfriend to turn to when her Grandpa got too much.

“He wasn't checking me out!” said Rey feigning denial of the obvious. She tried to keep a straight face, but that lasted all of 3 seconds before she scrunched up her face in laughter “Ok, maybe he was, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be unfaithful, there is nothing wrong with window shopping!"

“Hmmm” said Shasa with a knowing smile, obviously unconvinced "You're just jelled up it wasn't you he was checking out" Rey quipped, nudging at her friend.

They continue their way around the various moving obstacles of The Fun House before heading off towards some garishly colourful stalls.

Rey cast her eye about her, feeling strangely unaffected by the myriad of tantalising prizes which were either stacked up or hung around each stall to entice passers by.

Rey now has just one thing _(or one person)_ on her mind...


	3. The Book for Dangerous Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is keeping a watchful eye over his glittering prize.

Ben watched from a distance as Rey and her friends browsed the stalls, he was still reeling from their fleeting encounter on the steps. Not only was she stunningly beautiful but her scent was like nothing he'd ever smelled before.

_Oh, and you just had to be a virgin didn't you, to further fuel my desire_

One of the many talents you acquire as a vampire is a heightened sense of smell. This ability can prove very useful for vampires when selecting their next meal. For example, you can instantly tell if someone is in good health, whether they are with child, their approximate age and (most importantly of all in Ben's opinion), how many lovers they've had. Any experienced vampire will tell you that virgins have the purest, sweetest blood but this is a rare treat when you are seeking out the attractive ones and biting of underage girls is strictly forbidden.

Thinking of such things as virginity is really not helping the overpowering blood lust which is already coursing through Ben's body, but he **will not** succumb to Rey's alluring scent and captivating eyes.

_At least not yet._

Knowing that he would have to feed in order to control himself around her, Ben scanned the crowds hungrily for someone to tide him over and it wasn't long before he spied an attractive young woman with shoulder length caramel blonde hair and dark red lipstick. She was heading towards the coin kiosk alone when Ben 'accidentally' bumped into her, causing her to drop her purse “I'm so sorry, let me get that for you". She was wearing a skimpy blue wraparound dress and Ben's eyes lingered upon her slender tanned legs as he picked up the purse. He stood back up slowly, breathing her in.

"Are you here alone?”

...

After sating his appetite with the blissed out blonde, Ben subtly sweeped his tongue around the inside of his lips, savouring the sweet metallic nectar that still lingered on them. He had perched himself on a fence beside the Big Wheel's token kiosk and was once again honing in on the stalls. Rey was now watching her friend Dreanna throw some darts. Gifted with the vampire's ability to hear prey from a distance, he could pick out snippets of their conversation “Come on Dreanna, you know you want that giant panda! You just need to hit the bullseye and it's yours!” Rey's honeyed tones drifted to him on the breeze and caressed his ears.

Ben was drawing in a deep breath and enjoying the thrill of what he would eventually do to her when he noticed that Finn had arisen.

They each have their own techniques for getting a girl to follow them into the shadows and Finn's methods were usually veering on the wrong side of brash. Tonight was no exception, he was coasting the undulating boards of the Waltzers with the purpose of playful predation.

Finn occasionally liked to slip some of his personal music choices into the Waltzer's playlist and tonight it appeared he had decided to go 'old skool'. Ben watched with amusement as Finn sent the carriages spinning whilst mouthing the words “Straddle the line in discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you, mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf ...” Ben smirked, imagining Lando's heated response if he could see him right now. Still a relative newcomer, Finn frequently acted with careless flippancy when it came to obeying Lando's Golden Rules.

The night Poe recruited him, Ben had been told to read through the Book for Dangerous Boys which included 'Lando's Golden Rules for Proper Vampire Conduct' before signing a contract in blood agreeing that if he didn't abide by these rules, he could be reasonably kicked out of the pack and left to fend for himself (or join a rival gang).

The creator of the Book for Dangerous Boys and co-owner of the fair, Lando Calrissian is over 300 years old and hails from a different plane of existence altogether. He was born into slavery in a formal world steeped in tradition, society and rank. He consequently has a love of control and likes to keep everything ship shape, he also has an inexplicable affinity with the number ten. For example there are 10 golden rules and there have to be exactly 10 vampires in his pack - just enough to fend off any rivals but not so many that their feeding requirements attract unwanted attention.

Ben had memorised the rules the night he read them:

 **1\. No overdrinking**   
\- don't drink more than a pint of blood at a time or they have a tendency to pass out

 **2\. No sex**   
\- it's alot easier to lose control and overfeed when in the throes of passion, kissing and petting is fine though  
  
**3\. No underage girls**   
\- this is a definite no go - brings too much attention!  
  
**4.** **No double biting**   
\- allow at least 3 days for blood levels to replenish (they give out free ride tickets with a 'valid from' date 3 days hence to encourage the girls to return when it’s safe)

 **5.** **No biting in public view**   
\- no explanation required for this one

 **6.** **Keep to designated feeding areas**   
\- this avoids frightening the girls or disturbing others when feeding

 **7.** **No antagonistic behaviour towards the menfolk** **(ie. don't steal their girls or threaten to rip their throat out)**   
\- this often ends up with the cops involved and can even mean having to move the fair on earlier than planned

 **8.** **No romantic relationships**   
\- complicates things, plus girls staying back after hours just keeps everyone hungry, horny and ready to fight each other

 **9.** **No stealing each other's girls**   
\- it's a finder's keepers rule which can be broken if both vampires are happy with the arrangement

 **10\. Only feed off those you are attracted to**  
\- sexual desire causes a secretion from a gland behind the fangs which, when injected before drinking turns pain into pleasure, if you bite someone without this secretion it hurts like hell!

Adhering to these rules can sometimes get a little tricky, especially considering Ben always thrived on breaking the rules in his previous life. He'd broken rule #2 the second time he'd ever fed which resulted in an ambulance, a blood transfusion and a whole lot of questions.

Finn's voice breaks his thoughts, it's booming out through the Waltzer's speaker system as the ride starts to move once again “hold on tight ladies, I’m gonna spin you so fast you'll think you died and went to heaven” Ben looks across to see the rookie vampire is now leaning back on a decorative pillar in a nonchalant pose, sporting a dangerous grin. He has one foot pressed onto the pillar ready to launch him forward as he scans his unsuspecting passengers. His toes are tapping away to the nostalgic beat as he calculates his chances, then they suddenly kick him away from the pillar so he can make a beeline for a carriage containing two young women. He hollers into his wireless head mic “Come on ladies scream if you want to go faster, is that the best you can do? I said, I want to hear you scream!”

Ben smiles at his gregarious new friend, then he turns his gaze back towards the stalls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying it, I always love to read your comments x


	4. Perchance to Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes his move but Rey feels too self conscious and guilty under the scrutinous glare of her friends to reciprocate his arousing advances.

Ben studies her every move as she launches each dart towards the targets. He particularly enjoys watching how her playsuit just slightly hugs her shapely behind as it moves so pleasingly beneath the fabric. Ben just wants to reach out and run his fingertips across that gossamer outfit, allowing her soft flesh to connect with his digits with each subtle movement of her body. One of her friends notices him looking “Oh my god Rey, you'll never guess who is watching you like a fucking hawk”. Rey doesn't look round “Well, I'm not interested, for one thing I reckon he's got to be at least 10 years older than me and for another, he'd be out of my life in two weeks, when the fair moves on”.

_Damn, she's not interested!_

Ben knew that Poe only picked young handsome men for his pack because he says good looks are a fast pass to the tastiest girls and quick efficient feeding enables a smoother operation of the fair. Ben wasn't really sure why he'd been picked as he didn't see himself as fitting into the category of handsome. Ben was very self conscious about his ears which he kept hidden beneath his thick hair. 

He tried to compensate for his lack of looks by working out every night after hours and had become quite attached to his buff new physique. Poe insisted that they all dress well and smell good to further increase their odds of an expedient pull, they either bought their clothes online or salvaged them from the occasional disgruntled boyfriend who'd got so pissed off about his girl returning with bite marks that the only solution was to drag him off, drink him dry and dump the body some distance from the fairground.

This was their second night in Salt Lake City, they never stayed more than two weeks in one place in case questions started to arise about visitors leaving with mysterious neck markings and missing boyfriends etc. This meant that he had a dozen days left in which to seduce Rey and get her to change her mind about him.

A soulful song began to play out through the Waltzer's speakers, competing with the general din of fairground merriment. Rey appears to be enjoying this particular tune as she starts to move in time to the music. Ben recognises it as Florence and the Machine, a group he'd never really been that in to.

_Not until now that is ..._

Watching Rey swaying her hips in a slow downwards movement every time the chorus sang out “Say my na-me and every color illuminates, we are shi-ning and we will never be afraid again …“ Ben decides in that moment that this now is his new favourite song and must be played privately each and every night. Her movements are so tantalisingly minimal, like she doesn't want anyone to notice that she's dancing.

_Well I'm noticing you Rey_

With every fibre of his being, Ben just wants to pull her into the trees and do things to her until she begs him for mercy. Any last shreds of free will have ebbed away and disintegrated, he is now hers. Completely.

Ben notices that she is not doing so well at the dart throwing “What's going on Rey? Why are you such a bad shot tonight?” he hears her friend Rose ask. “I don't know, my technique is usually pretty good”. Ben decides this is his chance to make his move, he jumps down and pushes his way through the pleasure seekers to seek his own pleasures...

***

  
When her favourite song comes on, Rey really wants to dance to it but she doesn't want her friends to think she's encouraging her dark admirer who Shasa says is watching her.

Rey picks up another dart, for some reason all she can think about is Ben Solo but she can't admit that to her friends and now she knows that he's watching her, she can feel her hands shaking with nervous excitement. His scent still seems to linger about her in a cloud of spiced impulsion. Perhaps when he grabbed her on the stairs he left traces of his aftershave on her clothes and now that masculine fragrance is just making her want him to touch her again.

No sooner did she think that guilty thought then it became reality, she got her wish as she felt a tall man lean into her back and reach out to hold her shaking hand “You looked like you could use some help again. May I …?” all Rey can do is nod as she feels his breath caress the hairs on her neck. She didn't need to look around to know who was behind her, she could smell him. “It's all in the wrist action, try to keep your elbow relaxed and look at the target as you let go” her hand is quivering more than ever as his guiding hand gently presses upon hers. This is definitely not going to improve her chances of getting a prize!

The hand that isn't helping her to throw the dart has found the small of her back and is resting there so lightly that she can barely feel it's gentle touch. To make matters worse the fabric of Rey’s suit is so thin that it almost feels as though it’s not there at all as he pushes his leg slightly between hers from behind. She is so hypersensitive to the knee that is nudging up between her legs that she closes her eyes and leans into him for a brief moment. She just wants him to have his way with her right now, up against this very stall. Just then, Rey experiences a hitherto unknown sensation between her legs as a warm moistness seeps out to dampen the fabric of her knickers.

Forcing herself to snap out of this desirous state of abandon, she tries to focus and finally throws the dart. Thankfully it hit the board but only scored a lousy 4. There was a distinct lack of cheering or teasing from her friends and Rey realised they'd been quiet since Ben had offered his assistance. She could feel their eyes boring into her because they were shocked at Ben's outrageous proximity to her and at her for allowing it to happen. She suddenly felt self-conscious “Erm, thanks for trying to help me, I guess tonight just wasn't my night to score”. Ben looked disappointed at her abrupt dismissal of his assistance.

_Be strong, I have a boyfriend, I can't behave like this with complete strangers!_

“Ok, well enjoy the rest of your night ladies” he said, turning to leave. Then he paused a moment and turned back to them “will you be returning another night, perhaps your aim might improve the second time around?”

Before her friends could respond, Rey answered for them all “I think there's a strong chance we'll be back”. Ben's face lit up as he bid them all good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do please let me know if I'm on track with this as it's all new territory for me!
> 
> Oh, and also bonus points go to anyone who can guess which Netflix series has influenced me when writing his internal dialogue?


	5. Confessions of a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes his intentions clear to fellow pack member Miller.
> 
> He is also reminded of his surreal journey from humanity to vampiredom.

Ben turned from Rey, feeling incredibly horny and hopeful that she would return to him another night. The song she'd so surreptitiously swayed to was still stuck on repeat in his head.

_I will say your name to the end of days_

He'd only taken a few steps away from the darts stall when he spied fellow pack member Miller Worlens looming out of the crowd towards him. Seemingly unaware of Ben, he was headed straight for the darts stall and his unwholesome intentions were blatantly obvious. From the keen look in his eyes and the fact that he was smoothing his hair and straightening his shirt, Ben knew he wasn't just being friendly.

As Miller passed him, Ben shot out a hand to grab his arm “Not those ones” he warned. Miller stared at Ben, his face a picture of stupefied disbelief at the sheer audacity of this young newbie. Miller shook his head “you can't just bagsy a whole group of girls, you know those aren't the rules” he then turns to sniff in their direction, pale blue eyes darkening as he takes in their alluring scent. He turns back to Ben “You haven't even bitten any of them yet and besides if I don't have them, one of the others will for sure. They're young, beautiful, unaccompanied and at least two of them smell like virgins”.

Ben squared up to Miller, he was a good 7 inches taller than the sandy haired man whose cute boyish looks belied his true 1950's vintage. “Then you can tell the others to keep away too. They're off the menu, end of discussion”. Miller held his ground “Fuck you, I'm not your messenger, I'm having that cute Asian girl and you can't stop me”.

Miller went to continue his advance but was quickly obstructed by Ben's ample frame. Ben grabbed the lapel of Miller's black suede jacket and dragged the smaller man into the narrow gap between a doughnut van and the hook-a-duck stall. Once in the semi-darkness of the wire strewn void between the stalls and a parked convoy of transporters, Ben's large hand locked itself around Miller's throat and lifted him clean off the ground. “You don't seem to be hearing me so I'm going to make this nice and clear for you" Ben's eyes were now completely black, like windows into a black hole of Hell "leave those girls alone or I will bite your scrawny neck out”. Message now successfully conveyed, Ben casually lowered the gasping man and left him coughing and writhing on the ground as he returned to the bright lights and happy throng of youth.

Pushing his way through a large group of teenage boys, Ben was now headed towards The Fun House with two main purposes in mind; to chat with his best friend Archer who manned the kiosk there and to keep an eye on Miller.

Archer is one of the fifty or so dedicated human staff who Lando and Poe employ to oversee the general management of the fairground during the day as well as manning many of the rides and stalls during the evening. These dedicated staff are well paid to live on site and migrate with the fair, they are also paid generously for their discretion and lack of questions. They have all heard the rumours about staff members going missing after threatening to report the pack's unusual behaviours and none of them are willing to take their chances. They toe the line and they do as they're told.

One of the few men that completely understands what they are, Archer is now almost sixty years old and has spent the last forty years of his life at Lando and Poe's side. He's so totally cool with their blood lust, in fact he'd even begged Poe to recruit him after he'd first stumbled across him feeding on some young punk's neck behind the ghost house. The two elders didn't deem him attractive enough for conversion though, and they decided that Archer's quick mind and vast knowledge of the workings of the fairground machinery made him far too valuable to lose within their human cohort.

He leaned out of the window in his booth and smiled brightly when he heard Ben's gothic-style boots tapping up the steel steps towards him “There you are! I saw you making your move on those pretty girls earlier, did they taste good?” Ben leant next to the kiosk and said “I wouldn't know, I'm going to toy with them awhile before I feed”. Archer raised his eyebrows doubtfully “In all the years I've known you neck biters, there's only a few occasions where I've witnessed a deliberate attempt to delay a feed. All I'll say is it's gonna cause trouble if any of the others take a shine”.

Ben fixed his sights onto Miller as he'd finally regained his composure and emerged warily into the bustling aisle that contained the prize and food stalls. To Ben's satisfaction he seemed to have got the message and was headed for the arcades.

“Archer, I have to make one of them mine. She's different, I just can't explain it” Ben told him, watching as Rey and her friends ran towards the fair's main rollercoaster and joined the queue. He liked to think he'd just seen her looking about for him as she entered the queue barriers. “What do you mean, **convert** her??? Only Poe does that, and besides you swore you'd never subject anyone else to what you went through”.

Ben had tried in vain to forget about his conversion, it was one of the most surreal things he'd ever experienced but just the mere mention of it brought all those bizarre memories flooding back.

***

The first time he met Poe was not long after his 21st birthday when Ben was propping up the bar of a local nightclub **++** in his home city of San Diego. Slouching forward on his bar stool, he had a row of shots lined up before him and was fully intent on total obliteration of both mind and body. He'd just had the argument to end all arguments with his dad, Han Solo.

His parents, Han and Leia always had high aspirations for their only son so, with little say in the matter they had sent him away to the Army & Navy Boarding School as soon as he was old enough to join. Those were the loneliest years of his life, he never quite managed to befriend the other boys and was often teased for his height and prominent ears.

His mom and dad dedicated their lives to serving their community using law enforcement and they automatically expected that Ben would one day want to follow in their footsteps. The trouble is, Ben always felt smothered by these impossibly high aspirations and just wanted to make his own way in life. The day he first met Poe was the day after he'd dropped out of the San Diego Police Academy (which he'd been pressured into joining) and finally told his dad to stick it up his ass.

Knocking back another shot and wondering where he'd get a job now his allowance was cut off, he remembered seeing Poe approach from the other side of the bar and take a seat beside him. After looking across at Ben a few times, his distinctive voice spoke up "Want something a little bigger to go with those?" he asked, gesturing to the shots. Ben accepted, thinking _why the hell not?_ After some lengthy discussion about girls, life in general and overbearing parents, Poe had told him he sensed something different in Ben that deeply intrigued him. He plied Ben with more alcohol and when things became a little hazy, got him to open up about all his troubles. It was really good to have someone offload to and listening to his soothing words, this man seemed to possess a wisdom way beyond his years.

Despite the alcoholic fog, he clearly remembered how Poe’s eyes sparkled like Black Star Sapphires as he pulled Ben towards him and spoke softly into his ear “What if I told you I could change your life so you never have to worry about expectations and disappointments ever again. You can pleasure several women every night and have the most fun you ever had”. Ben looked at the suave gentleman beside him in disbelief “That’s a fairytale, nobody can promise those things”. Poe was now starting to creep him out as he kept his face alarmingly close to Ben's neck and he was sure the man was sniffing him. Feeling freaked out, Ben hastily got up, made his excuses and left to hail a cab home.

He gave their odd encounter barely a second thought as the next five years passed him by. Ben had been busy working as a freelance bodyguard whilst avoiding all contact with his parents and getting over a failed long term relationship (she'd cheated on him).

Then, one rainy September night, Ben was sitting alone in the semi-darkness of a half filled movie theatre watching the horror remake of “IT" when Poe came in and sank down in the seat beside him. He leaned over and spoke to Ben in a hushed voice "we have a new opening for you to join us, can I tempt you this time?" Unsure how Poe had managed to track him down but weirdly unsurprised by this sudden reappearance, Ben reconsidered his offer in a new light. His life seemed to be slipping through his fingers and he was so done with relationships. After watching the movie together for several more minutes, Ben leaned over and whispered “Ok”.

Poe didn't waste a single moment, he told Ben to follow him as he got up to leave. Heart racing with nervous excitement and uncertain of what Poe intended to do to him, Ben got up and followed Poe through the foyer and out of the automatic doors into the cool freshness of a post-rainfall summer's evening. Poe took a left, followed the sidewalk for a few blocks then disappeared down a deserted alleyway. When Ben hesitantly followed him into the darkness, Poe immediately turned to him and grabbed him firmly by his collar, starting to kiss at Ben's neck. “Woah, what the hell? I'm not gay!!!” Ben went to push Poe away but realised this wasn't just a kiss, Poe had grabbed Ben's shoulders to steady him as his teeth sank further into his neck. It hurt for a second or two but was soon followed by an exhilarating sensation like nothing Ben had ever experienced, his body melted in a strange state of bliss.

_I'm definitely not gay, so why does this feel so damn good???_

The weirdest part was still to come, Ben was on the brink of sweet oblivion when Poe cut his wrist with a flick knife and thrust the crimsoned gash into Ben's mouth. Ben gagged and turned his head but Poe held Ben still with a firm grip. Ben will never forget the succinct words that Poe uttered in that moment “You'll drink from me if you want to live forever” Ben reluctantly tried again and found that once he'd started to swallow the bitter tasting blood, it didn't taste so bad. In fact, he was soon hungrily guzzling at his mysterious new friend's wrist (Ben was sure that Poe was getting a kick from his hungry suckling as he had put his head back and was making sounds of gratification whilst tenderly holding Ben's head to his wrist). Cars and people passed by just a few yards away on the street, oblivious to what was happening in a dark recess of the alleyway. Ben sank to his knees and drank his fill, it tasted so good that Ben had to be pushed off with some force when Poe decided he'd had enough.

“You'll need to come with me” Poe told him, licking at his wrist before pulling his jacket sleeve back down. Ben followed him back down the street, past the AMC Movie Theatre and towards a gorgeous Midnight Blue Ducati which was parked at the roadside. Ben swayed as he admired the bike which was covered in glistening raindrops and lit by the glare of the overhead steetlamp. Everything was starting to feel weird, floaty and disconnected as Poe hopped onto the bike (helmet-free) and patted the seat behind him. The bike's throaty engine roared into life as Ben straddled the seat without question, grabbing Poe tightly around his waist. They lurched away and headed for the nearby fairground site.

The rest is, as they say, history.

***

“No, I don't intend to do that to her, I just want her to be mine” he said in reply to Archer's question.

Just then, as if he knew that Ben had just been thinking about him, the swarthy authoritative figure of Poe swept past. Ben watched as he walked up to Finn who was stepping out from behind the Waltzers with a look of pleasure on his face and a telltale crimson droplet just below his lips. Without looking at Finn, Poe simply handed him a tissue and uttered one word to the rookie “lips”. Finn took the tissue and wiped away the evidence as a young woman emerged from behind him and caressed his cheek, staggering off in a daze to find her friends.

Ben noticed Rey and her friends were stepping out of the rollercoaster's exit gate, they appeared to be leaving the fairground.

_Come back to me soon Rey_

**++** Ben had found out later that nightclubs were one of Poe's favourite hunting grounds when he needed to recruit new members. There were rich pickings of horny, handsome young men displaying their best seduction techniques for the benefit of his appraising eye, thus enabling him to make his selection and make his move. If they didn’t like his proposal they would most likely just put the whole experience down to alcohol induced imaginings.

Poe always liked to choose straight men so he could pick and choose his next feed without competition. There was of course, the added benefit of not having relationship complications with other pack members. It was also (of course) alot easier to convert men that he was attracted to so he didn't hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be awesome if you are still enjoying 😊


	6. The Pleasures of Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to explain her actions to her friends but still can't get Ben out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone still reading my story, I really hope you like it this far and could really use some comments to know if I'm doing ok.
> 
> That would really spur me on ☺️
> 
> Mwah 😘

Rey was laughing uncontrollably as she gripped tightly onto the safety bar. She braced herself as their carriage hurtled around the rollercoaster track at speed, causing sounds and music to whizz by her ears as it zoomed past the neighbouring attractions. Black night sky and coloured lights crossed her vision in a blur as they entered a small corkscrew and Dreanna, who was sitting beside her, blasted her eardrums with screams of fake peril. The ride finally came to an end when they slowed and re-entered the boarding area before coming to an abrupt halt. The carriage juddered once more, causing her body to jerk out of the seat before the bars were lifted “that was immense!” said Dreanna getting out and pretending she was unable to walk straight.

The air had cooled somewhat and Rey shivered as she climbed out, wishing she'd thought to bring a jacket. The other girls sprang up from behind and Rose put her arm around Rey's shoulders in an effort to warm her “perhaps we should go home, I've got an assessment tomorrow” said Rose as they walked towards the rollercoaster's exit gate. Rey's heart sank but she knew they should probably go, besides she was shivering a little more now. They turned left and headed towards the main exit, heading right once outside towards a dark field being used as a temporary car park. 

In the glowing light, cast across from the numerous funfair rides they found Shasa's Chevrolet Spark which was parked right at the back, in front of a cluster of black silhouetted trees that blocked out the star strewn sky. The car locks disengaged with a flash and a click and they all climbed in. Thankful that it was so warm inside, Rey finally felt her muscles relax after having kept them tensed up for the last 30 minutes or so. “I'll drop you off first Rey, then Dre and last but not least my bestie Rose” Shasa patted Rose's shoulder before putting her key into the ignition and turning it. After putting on their seatbelts, Rose who was in the front seat with Shasa turned her head towards the girls in the back.

“Soooo Rey, care to share your thoughts with us?” she asked as the car headed out towards the freeway “Ben Solo certainly seemed to have you in a spin”. Rey was glad they couldn't see her blushing in the dim glow of the passing streetlights “I feel bad for enjoying myself but I just couldn't help it, nobody's ever made me feel like that before” she said quietly. “Not even Brad??? You guys have been dating for like what, a year now at least?” said Rose before Shasa butted in “Girl, you're with the wrong man if he doesn't make you feel like that but you can't just go off with some random guy who's passing through town”.

“I know and don't worry yourselves I don't plan on making out with him, it's just a bit of fun” Rey told them. Shasa laughed “I love you Rey but you can be so naïve sometimes, you can't go leaning into a guy like that without him thinking he's on a promise”. Rey replied “like I said I don't know what came over me and I don't plan to behave like that next time”.

“So you think there could be a 'next time'?” asked Dreanna. “I don't know, he just seemed pretty keen for us to return that's all” said Rey. The conversation was thankfully brought to an end as they were now approaching Rey's driveway, Shasa pulled in at the bottom of the drive “Goodnight Rey, message me in the morning if you want me to come meet you for a coffee” said Rose. Rey climbed out “Thanks you guys for taking me out tonight, I really enjoyed myself” she called back into the car. Before she shut the door Shasa's voice rang out “Well clearly you did, have sweet dreams of fairground greasers touching you up”. They all laughed at this remark, even Rey.

She waved to her friends as they pulled away and then turned towards the house that she shared with her grandpa. She fumbled in her purse for the front door key and tried to turn it quietly in the lock. “Rey, is that you? Where the hell have you been?” came an angry voice from within, Rey sighed and stepped inside their two bedroom semi.

For as long as she can remember it's just been her and her grandpa Palps (full name Sharif Palpatine but his friends call him Sheev for short). He rarely spoke about her parents but apparently they'd had a fatal car accident when she was just four years old. Rey's parents never got married so she'd been given her mum's name Skywalker, she was glad about this as she absolutely despised her grandpa and didn't want to be associated with him if she could help it. Sheev was cruel, verbally abusive and extremely controlling, he headed a cultist religious group named The Church of Holy Sithdom and up until two years ago had forced Rey to go to all of the meetings and take part in their weird practices. Rey wants so badly to move out and get a place of her own but she can't afford to while she's at college and earning minimum wage at the coffee shop.

“I went out with my friends to the fair, I did tell you earlier. Perhaps you forgot?” she replied. “Don't get sassy with me, I know what you said” he appeared at the living room door sneering “house rules are that you get home by 10pm”.

Rey looked at her watch “It's 10:21” she said crossly. “Yeah, you're over 20 minutes late! Get out of my sight, shameless harpy”. Rey was happy to, she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Getting ready for bed, Rey tried to forget about her grumpy old miser of a grandpa and turned her mind to more pleasant thoughts. There was a party she'd been invited to tomorrow but perhaps the day after they could return to the fair? Feeling a pang of guilt Rey messaged Brad “Hi Hun, hope you had a nice evening. See you tomorrow, Rey xxx” within seconds a reply pinged up on her phone “Yeah, just chilled out watching the game with a few beers, love you, Brad x”.

After setting her clock, Rey climbed into bed and got herself comfortable. She was too excited to sleep and the memory of Ben's knee between her legs sparked a sudden urge to touch herself where she'd felt the moistness earlier. She ran her hand gently up the inside of her leg imagining it to be Ben's hand and nudged her Snoopy nightdress upwards. When her fingers reached the creases of flesh between her legs her body jerked in surprise to the sensitivity of her touch. Her fingers traced the slippery slit contained within, causing her to writhe with pleasure. She was thinking of him kissing her neck where his breath had tickled her as she pushed inside herself tenderly, exploring her most intimate anatomy like never before.

_What have you done to me Ben?_

Her fingers were now coated in silky juices as she moved them in and out of herself rhythmically, she let out a small “Mmmmmmmm” as the pleasure began to intensify. The small fleshy nub at the front of her now soaked folds sent waves of pleasure through her body each time she touched it so she began to touch it some more. She thought of Ben's intensely dark eyes looking down at her in this state and wished he really was there. She turned to her side and moved her hips in a way that slid her entrance down onto her bunched up fingers and had to clamp her mouth shut when a sudden wave of euphoria hit her. “Mmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmmmmm” she continued to ease her fingers in as deep as they would go imagining it was the thick shaft of Ben's manhood pumping right inside her, oh that felt so good she had to throw her head back and let out a shuddering series of sighs. After she climaxed, her whole body just sank into the mattress in total bliss and relaxation, all worries of money and college just melted away with the pool of cum which was now oozing around her fingers.

Too spent to move, she drifted off to sleep imagining Ben's muscular arms wrapped around her.


	7. The Den of Inequity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds it hard to get Rey out of his mind as he goes about his usual nightly business.
> 
> He introduces us to the rest of the pack as he sits down with them to play cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to know if people are still reading and enjoying my story before continuing so your comments are most definately welcome!

Ben sank his teeth into the pliant flesh of his third victim that night and drank some truly fine tasting blood with only the merest hint of sexual conquest. She was his last of the night as the fair was starting to close down. A short, petite woman in her early 20's, she was wearing a very short skirt (always a dangerous clothing choice around vampires). Tonight however, Ben was not as tempted as usual to put his prying fingers (or anything else) up that promising space whilst feeding. Instead he settled for holding her close to him and running his hand up and down her back.

Like a gazelle trapped in the jaws of its hungry conquerer, she had gone completely limp in sweet surrender the second his fangs broke that soft skin and entered her flesh. Sighing pleasurably and running her fingers through his thick black hair, she was clearly enjoying her most generous donation to the Blood Bank of Sin.

When he'd drank his fill he carefully withdrew his fangs to minimize markings and then (as Poe had taught him) licked and kissed at the locality of the bite to remove any overspill. This also gives the victim extra pleasure and if the victims have a pleasurable experience they aren't going to complain about unusual neck markings and may even come back for more another day.

She kissed his cheek then turned his head so that she could kiss him on the lips. Fortunately fangs contract as quickly as they protrude so he was able to kiss her back without raising suspicion.

He imagined that he was kissing Rey, in fact he'd been imagining all three of tonight's victims were Rey since he'd met her earlier that evening. He pushed his tongue hungrily into her mouth and she moaned with pleasure before moments later pulling away to blow flecks of pink spittle out of her mouth “you taste a little weird, like you recently ate some metal?”. The moment of passion was gone now as he looked down at her inquisitive face. She had a small button nose, short auburn hair and unusually vivid green eyes, a cute kind of pretty (but she wasn't Rey). “Perhaps it was the Iron Bru I drank earlier” he joked.

“Well, I have to get back but thanks for …." Ben stroked his finger along her invitingly pulsing neck and brushed his lips across it once again

"... this" he spoke softly into her neck.

He turned to head back out and help the others shut down the rides.

“You know, you give the _best_ love bites! Maybe I'll see you another night so we can do this again?” she called after him. Remembering what day of the week it was, Ben did some quick calculations before writing on a printed token and handing it to her. “This will get you on any ride you like if you come back after Wednesday” he told her as he turned back to the main fairway. “And do I get to ride you with this ticket, I'd quite like to give you a try”.

_Sassy little minx!_

“I'll let you know when I see you next” Ben turned the corner and walked quickly away before she could pursue it any further.

After the last few teenagers had been ushered out of the grounds, Ben got to work switching off all the arcade machines and locking things up for the night. When their jobs were all done, the humans went straight to their dormitory trailers and locked them as they'd been advised to before going to sleep or watching TV etc.

Wanting some private time to reflect on Rey's captivating assets, Ben took a very pleasurable walk in the woods before returning shortly after midnight. He could hear happily animated voices and music coming from within their shared trailer as he climbed it's metal steps and opened the door.

Inside the windowless recreation wagon was a selection of comfy chairs and bean bags, a large cinematic TV with inbuilt Blu-ray, a music system, large table and chairs for playing card games and of course, the PS4 Pro which sat invitingly in one corner.

When things got quiet in the fair either because of bad weather or towards the end of the two week visit, feeds could be a little thin on the ground and they would have to take their bikes out for a ride to scope the local nightlife for more willing necks. Tonight however, being the second night in Salt Lake City and with the mild temperate weather, had been a busy one and they were all pleasantly sated and ready to chill out together (a vampire will average 4 feeds in a night but can manage on two good feeds at a push).

Ben discovered that he was the last one to arrive as all nine of them were already sat within the cosy space lit by a few dim lamps. Stylo by Gorillaz was playing through Finn's iPod as some of them looked up from their poker game and Miller glared up at him from his beanbag in front of the games console.

Ben looked back at them and smiled genially before sitting down at the table, waiting to be dealt into the next game.

_He has a few minutes to just sit there and observe the rest of Lando's 'Perfect 10':_

**Lando Calrissian**

300+ years old, he is stylish and debonair, as well as a total control freak! He is firm but fair in his approach to managing his pack and fiercely loyal and protective over them. Lando is very particular who he feeds from so the others like to take bets how quickly he'll lower his standards when the fairground is quiet.

**Poe Dameron**

****

Old as the hills, excitingly mysterious but has a dangerous edge if you get on his wrong side. Uses his quick wit, smouldering looks and assertive confidence to win over his young male victims. Apparently a legend in the sack but Ben is definitely not interested in finding this out for himself!

**Renk Narviz**

Nearly 100 years old. Has an insatiable appetite for blood, he is the one to watch if you dare bring a girl back after hours. Can get through as many as 20 girls in a night and has been known to leave his victims unconscious or anaemic. Great sense of humour though.

**Miller Worlens**

****

Looks like a 50's throwback beach bum (probably because he was one). His cute boyish looks often win the younger girls over before Ben and the others can even get a look in, meaning he often gets first dibs. Can be a bit of a spoilt brat sometimes and is (thus far) an unbeatable demon on Grand Theft Auto.

**Ronith Blario**

****

Was a stunt man in the 1970's before being converted. A complete dare devil who is up for anything, especially if it involves motorbike stunts or getting into a fight. He is an occasional breaker of rules #7 and #9 but would never harm his fellow pack members. Likes black girls the best, he will often get too friendly with them and has to be reminded of the rules from time to time.

**Beaumont Kin**

Joined the pack 20 years ago. Brings a real sense of fun to the group and is often challenging the others to do daring motorbike stunts. Seems to have no fear of anything and an unswaying positive outlook that lifts the morale of the pack. Likes his ladies a little older (usually in their 30's) and is an occasional rule breaker (especially rule #6) but nobody seems to mind.

**Pattros Navesh**

Was recruited about 13 years ago. This guy invented the smoky smouldering look and is perhaps the best dressed out of them (although Lando might dispute this). He never has any trouble scoring but is also a really down to earth guy who treats everybody respectfully as an equal. A true gent.

**Seftin Vanik**

Recruited 10 years ago. Has trouble making friends and trusting people but anyone who knows him well will know he's one of the most genuine people you can meet. He takes everything very seriously and is quiet as a ninja, you often won't even realise he's there. Likes to stick to the rules and make sure everyone else toes the line.

**Ben Solo (himself)**

Joined two years ago. Hopes his fellow pack members like him but knows he can occasionally rub some of them up the wrong way with his strong will and explosive moments of violence. He has been very quick to learn the required seduction techniques for successful feeding and consequently is the one who has the most problems with girls trying to sneak back after hours for some more neck action.

**Finn Artoria**

****

The newest recruit, Finn was brought in to replace Armitage Hux last Autumn. He's well built and likes to use this to his advantage by wearing tight black t-shirts that hug his muscular frame. Always up for a laugh and likes to be the centre of attention. Music aficionado. Outrageous flirt.

“Deal me in” he says when they finish their previous game of Poker. He picks up his hand of cards hoping that Rey is also thinking about him, even if just in passing. She certainly seemed to enjoy his attentions but one never knows with girls, they can be so fickle.

He is trying so desperately to keep a lid on his lustful hopes ... but failing miserably.


	8. The Church of The Poison Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn a little more about the delightful man that is Sheev Palpatine.
> 
> Rey despises him but little does she know what kind of danger she's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have successfully conveyed just what a complete and utter nasty bastard this man is?
> 
> Any comments you can throw me will be awesome 😜
> 
> Just like to know you're still there lol

Sheev takes another slug of neat whiskey and swills the amber firewater around his decaying teeth. Rey's bed creaks a few times, reminding him of her presence upstairs. He is staring blankly at a late night chat show as the audience cheers yet another hapless quip from its host.

_That girl is a law unto herself_

He hated that he no longer possessed the same power over her that he did just a few years back and he was beginning to bitterly regret abducting her all those years ago. He really had believed at the time that Rey was the new chosen one after he'd heard his followers speak so enthusiastically of the then four year old's extraordinary abilities to move things with her mind.

Sheev himself had once had possessed this very same gift (often referred to as Telekinesis) and he had always taken this as a sign that he'd been chosen by a divine supernatural being to lead the people of this world into a new age, using these special powers to build a new superior race. During his adolescence, he began to devote every waking hour to finding out about the myths and folklore surrounding this phenomenon until eventually he fell upon an ancient text written by the worshippers of a group of powerfully gifted deities known as the Sith.

Sheev set up The Church of Holy Sithdom when he reached his mid thirties (some thirty years ago now) and has since managed to get a sizable following of over seventy people, many of them had either possessed telekinetic powers themselves at some point or knew someone else who did.

But there had once been another more sinister side to Sheev's special abilities. He first discovered it by chance when he was 19 years old and being attacked by a street gang in Lower Manhattan for no other reason than walking innocently through their turf. He'd felt a rage boil up inside him like never before and had somehow managed to channel this rage towards his attackers. He couldn't understand what was happening the first time that someone died of asphyxiation at his will but he soon got the hang of it. He'd also learned that he could move people as well as objects with his mind and he delighted in watching their expressions of confusion as he made them fall over or dragged them towards him because they'd pissed him off.

Sheev lit up his last cigarette of the night and watched the smoke curl off it's glowing tip, random patterns rose into the air before disappearing into a pleasing blue fog. The girl is becoming increasingly independent and will soon be wanting to leave him to make a life for herself. In all these years he had not been able to draw the special powers out of her again, not since she'd lost her parents. There was this one incident however, where she'd briefly displayed her deeply buried abilities.

It was when she was about twelve and had just come back from a school trip to find her pet hamster dead in it's cage. Sheev had told her he'd forgotten to feed it but in truth he just couldn't be bothered with the pathetic little creature. After she'd gone up to her room to check on it and saw it reduced to a fly infested cadaver laid flatly upon its bed of sodden woodshavings, she marched back down the stairs and flung a heavy book at Sheev's head using her mind. Seeing that this action had pleased him, she'd strode out of the front door to go to her friend's house and he could have sworn that she'd mind slammed the door behind her after she left.

He has since tried his best to rile her into getting those powers back but she seems to have developed a defence mechanism of shutting him out of her mind and emotions, she clearly hates him more than ever now but that's fine, the feeling is quite mutual when Sheev considers all the effort he's gone to in arranging to have her parents killed so he could keep her to himself. 

Not long after first hearing about her, Sheev had arranged a car collision with Rey's parents where one of his congregation drove a truck into them at speed while they'd been sent out on a bogus errand of mercy. Rey had been left in the care of the congregation member who had befriended the unsuspecting family, the one who had told Sheev about the child in the first place. The car had been totally crushed and the resulting explosion had incinerated everything to a charred heap of rubble and ash, including it's passengers. Everyone had naturally assumed that the child had been in the car with her parents at the time of the crash.

It was decided amongst his followers that Sheev himself should bring up the girl so that he could harness her powers, experiment on her and use her to recruit more members. He'd given her the name Skywalker as a cruel little joke to himself, Skywalker was the model of truck that had plowed into her parent's car.

All the effort of abducting and bringing up the snivelling brat and for what??? When the credits came up, Sheev stubbed out his spent cigarette, switched off the TV and dragged himself up to bed. He wondered to himself if she'd ever display those powers again, in any event she was gifted whether she used them or not. His mind had recently been set towards plans to forcefully detain her before she left him so that he could get her to produce offspring with one of his more gifted church members.

_It was the very least she could do for him after all the effort and expense he's gone to._


	9. Absence = Abstinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is finding it hard enough to get through 48 hours of not seeing Ben without her friend Shasa sticking her oar in and making matters worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than previous chapters, I hope you like it!

Early morning sun beams penetrated the sage green curtains which hung at Rey's bedroom window causing an emerald glow to fill the room as her alarm clock broke the silence with it's shrill song. Still drowsy, she reached out her arm towards the source of the din but, realising that her right hand was still a little sticky from last night's filthy ministrations she quickly swapped and used her left hand to flip the switch on her clock.

She laid there for a while, blinking the sleep from her eyes and looking around her bedroom. She pretty much lived in this room except when she had to prepare food for herself or use the bathroom as these days any contact with her grandpa was kept to a minimum to preserve her sanity. There was a large pine bookcase stuffed with escapist stories and art books, a desk for homework adorned with a laptop and large selection of brushes and other artist's tools, a wardrobe brimming with fashionable clothes and shoes stood in the corner and there was a large mdf chest of drawers which she had covered in animal and forest fern decoupage positioned directly beneath her window.

Rey felt a sudden urge to sketch Ben's face while it was still fresh in her mind's eye, she just wanted to see those darkly smouldering eyes look up at her from the paper. Rising from her bed, she stretched and quickly went to use the bathroom. When she returned she sat at her desk and took out her A5 sketch pad and a newly sharpened HB pencil. She lightly drew the outline of his face first then filled it in with his distinctive features; that prominent aqualine nose which further added to his attractiveness, the deep set eyes as dark as the night time sky and last but not least, those soft lips just waiting to be kissed. She even remembered where all his beauty marks sat. When she'd added the dark hair which framed his face she sat back to inspect her efforts and made a few minor adjustments.

Pleased with her sketch, she proceeded to throw on some indigo skinny jeans and a pale blue tank top before pulling on a pair of high top Converse shoes crowned with large pink rose motifs. Looking in the mirror on her desk, she smoothed her long caramel hair back then tied it into her signature triple ponytail. Some subtle daytime make up and a light spritz of Chanel completed her preparations for the day.

She checked her phone for messages and updates then grabbed the large black tote bag which she used for college. She stuffed a change of clothes for later, her keys and purse into the bag then quietly opened her bedroom door, sneaking downstairs to grab a croissant and small bottle of orange juice (Rey always bought foods she could eat in her room or take out with her). She quietly opened the front door and headed out for the day, Rey had passed her driving test but couldn't afford a car yet so she sat at the bus stop down the road to eat her breakfast while waiting for the 8:25 bus to arrive. Once on the bus she messaged Dreanna “Morning Dre, can I come round to yours after work?” a few seconds later her phone pinged “Of course, I'll get mum to cook extra. Remember to bring your glad rags with you D xxx”.

***

It was a little after 1pm when Rey walked out of the college's main entrance and descended the stone steps. She walked the four blocks towards the coffee house where she was due to work for few hours.

Upon arrival, Rey pushed open the glass door and entered the noisy, aromatic cafe. She'd spent the walk deep in private contemplations about Ben's knee pushing up between her legs and had seeped into her knickers again, their damp clingyness would serve to remind her of her guilty thoughts as she completed her afternoon shift! She was wishing that she could avoid the party and just head straight back to the fair when she absent-mindedly bumped into a customer “Ooops sorry about that” she said to the disgruntled man before heading through to the staff room at the back. She hung her stuff on her peg and put on her charcoal apron and name badge.

A couple of hours into her shift she was greeted with the welcome sight of Rose and Shasa standing in the queue, she smiled warmly at her friends “So, are you ready to party tonight?” she asked Shasa above the roar of an espresso machine. “Oh yeah, bring on the good times!” Shasa said beaming “We'll have our usuals please hun” said Rose. Shasa and Rose both went to the local community college and often liked to pop in to spend some time with Rey before they went home. On quiet days Rey took a short break to grab a drink and sit down beside her friends but today was busy so she settled for standing at their table for a few minutes “I'm going to Dre's first to get ready and then I'll meet up with you guys at the party” she told them.

Dreanna goes to the same college as Rey but she studies the PA (performing arts) so doesn't come in on Monday mornings. She lives just a twenty minute walk from Rey's house so Rey spends a lot of time at Dreanna's to avoid being at home. The party they were going to had been arranged by one of the senior students, Tom Foley to celebrate him getting a place on the Salt Lake Stallions Football Team. Rose and Shasa also knew Tom from High School so they were all invited. Being a Monday, Rey hoped it wouldn't be a late one so she needn't worry about missing her grandpa's strict curfew.

Rey chatted some more with her friends before they headed off to Rose's, leaving Rey to finish her shift. At 6pm sharp Rey whipped off her apron and left to catch the bus to Dre's house.

Dreanna lived in a large detached house on the better side of Capitol Hill, her mum came to the door to let Rey in “Hey sweetie, Dre's upstairs so you can just go on up and I'll bring you some drinks”. Rey wished she could just move in with Dre right now, her family were so nice compared to grandpa Palps. _Why does he hate me so much? Was it something I did? Is it because I'm not gifted with the same powers he once had?_ Whatever the reason, Rey couldn't wait to save up enough so she could move out.

Rey and Dreanna did their make up and got changed before heading downstairs to eat the buffet of Mexican foods which Dreanna's mum had prepared. Dreanna had an older brother who had left home for University last year so it was just the four of them sitting down to eat. Just as they were all tucking into some tasty burritos and dips, Dreanna chose this most inopportune moment to ask her a really awkward question “Don't you think you should break it off with Brad soon, I mean if you don't really like him in that way, it's not fair to just keep him hanging on?” Rey nearly choked on a piece of lettuce, she took her time to chew her mouthful while thinking of an appropriate response “I guess so but I don't think a party is the best place for a break up. Besides, I don't even know if I want to break up with him yet, I really love being around him, he makes me laugh”. Dreanna's parents looked at each other as if deciding whether or not to add to this conversation. Her mum decided to avoid the current topic and changed the subject “Are you enjoying art college so far Rey?” Rey was glad to talk of something else “Yes thanks, although it's a lot more work than I realised and it's really hard to get stuff finished on time”. “I'm sure you'll get right into it soon enough, from what I've heard you're a natural” said Dreanna's dad.

They finished off their meal and were gone by just after 7pm, Dreanna's dad dropped them off a little down the road from the party “See you out here at 10pm sharp girls” he said before driving away. Brad saw them and bounded up to meet them. “Hey ladies, so nice of you to join us at last” he picked Rey up and kissed her on the lips, Rey now felt like she was kissing her brother (if she had one) but she responded to show everyone that they were an item before pulling away. “I need a drink, lead us to the booze” she said, holding his hand as he led them towards the party.

The place was heaving with rowdy students that had apparently had quite a bit to drink already. There was a pool in the back with a handful of fully clothed teenagers messing about in it. A few of them were making out at the poolside, still dripping wet from their recent swim. Pushing on through the crowd they located a table in the conservatory which was laden with bottles and cans as well as an ominous looking punch bowl half full of an emerald coloured liquid with a few token pieces of fruit floating on the surface. Rey plucked a plastic cup from a towering stack and scooped it into the mystery cocktail for a taste, she winced as the alcohol burned her throat but still dipped the cup back in for more.

While Dreanna went off to find the others, Rey had found a chair to sit on but there was only enough space for one so Brad sat down and gestured for her to sit on his knee. She was wearing a short black dress which, on reflection, may have been a poor choice as he took this as an invitation to slip his hand up between her legs “No Brad, not here” she pushed the hand down and kept her hand on it to stop it from straying. “Why not, everyone else is at it” he looked disappointed but not at all surprised. Rey felt really guilty for keeping him hanging all this time for nothing but in all honesty she'd always thought his advances repulsed her because she simply wasn't ready for sex yet. She now realised that she just didn't like Brad in that way and genuinely hadn't meant to lead him up a blind alley.

Dreanna came back with Rose and Shasa in toe, they were clutching plastic cups and looking a little wasted. “Thought you guys weren't coming!” said Shasa swaying and tipping the cup to her mouth for a large gulp of green poison.

“Did you all have fun at the fair last night?” Brad asked them, cuddling Rey into him with his muscular arms. Shasa spoke up first “Oh we had a blast didn't we ... especially Rey” Shasa shot Rey a sly look as she said this. Rey thought she'd better add something to Shasa's statement “It was really great fun actually, I don't think I've had that much fun in ages”.

“Not so good at the darts though were you Rey, must've been something putting you off your aim” Shasa persisted in trying to make Rey uncomfortable. “That's not like you Rey-Bey, you're usually a pretty deadly shot” said Brad, oblivious to Shasa's provocative comments.

They spent the next couple of hours getting slowly hammered, dancing to their favourite music and even stripping down to their pants and bras to take a quick dip in Tom's swimming pool. Brad had gone off for a bit to hang out with his friends before returning to Rey just before 10pm.

Dreanna reminded Rey that her dad would be arriving soon. “Well we'd better go. Enjoy yourselves” she said, blowing them all kisses. “Oh we will, didn't you say you wanted to go to Moodie's later?” Rose asked Shasa “Yeah, this party is finishing soon and I'm soooo not done partying yet!” Shasa yelled this last bit out at top volume. Rose added by a means of explanation “We've got free period tomorrow so no need to get up before 10”. Brad got up to see Rey and Dreanna off but before they left, Shasa put her hand on Brad's arm “Say, we're going back to the fair tomorrow if you'd like to tag along?”

_How dare she???!!!_

Rey scowled at Shasa as Brad considered her impromptu invitation “I'd love to! Tell you what, I'll see if the guys want to come along too and we'll make a night of it!” Brad was referring to his three best friends who he's known since high school (Dreanna used to go out with one of them but they're still good friends).

Rey got into Dreanna's dad's car and immediately messaged Shasa “What were you thinking inviting Brad when I'm about to break up with him???” she replied five minutes later “I'm doing it for your own good Rey. Trust me, you don't want your first time to be a one-nighter with some random chancer. Brad will totally keep him at bay”.

Rey fumed as she got out of the car, she thanked them for the lift and went inside with a dark cloud broiling in her head.

_Well thanks a bunch Shasa!_


	10. Bright Lights, Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben decides to kill some time at a local bar
> 
> ... the very same establishment that Shasa and Rose mentioned going to after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see where this is headed? You'll find out soon, the next chapter is almost done x
> 
> PS. In case you didn't know, comments most welcome 😁

Ben tossed about in the wooden confines of his box (never to be referred to as a coffin) waiting for his alarm clock to signal that it was safe to rise. He was wide awake and mulling over what had been said last night, after he'd arrived and sat down to play a game of poker with Lando, Poe, Beaumont, Renk and Ronith ...

***

He knew that Miller was pissed with him, he could sense the bad vibes seeping out from the gaming corner, he also knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde bombshell aired his grievances. Ben laid down a straight flush and braced himself as Mr. 'Surfin' USA' took in a deep breath to speak “Well good work numbnuts, are you pleased with yourself for losing us four prime meal tickets tonight?” the angry question spat forth and immediately caught everyone's attention. Lando just played his hand of cards and raised an eyebrow “How so Ben, perhaps you'd like to enlighten us all with your unorthodox methods?” he enquired in a cool, calm voice. It takes a lot to test this man's patience but disobeying his rules is definitely a good start on that path.

“I merely asked Miller if he could take a detour towards some other girls, I happen to really like one of them and they said they'd be coming back another night” he explained. Ben knew now, even to his own ears, that these words would not portray his intentions as fair or reasonable to his fellow pack members. Poe put down his cards “This isn't like you Ben, you know we don't get romantically attached and we certainly don't hoard girls when we don't intend to feed on them” he said this with a stinging look of disapproval.

“Or boys in your case” chimed in Finn as he glanced up at Poe from his iPod with an impudent grin. Ignoring Finn's quip, Lando adjusted himself in his seat so that he could address Ben whilst looking round at the others “Let's say these girls do come back. Might I suggest we implement a more amicable arrangement for everybody? Ben, why don't you keep your girl but let the rest of the pack have free rein with the other three?” He suggested.

Miller spoke up at this point “Well if he's bagsying one, I'm having the cute Asian girl”. Renk interjected, still holding his cards to his chest “I'm getting confused here, I didn't even see these girls. Which one is Ben after and how will we even recognise them?” Renk usually haunts the ghost train and doesn't venture out often (sweet lord above help any attractive girls that dare to enter that ride alone!).

“I saw them” said Seftin quietly “I saw Ben giving his girl the old knee up between the legs trick”.

“I taught him that one” said Ronith proudly. “You didn't” Ben corrected him flatly “Her name is Rey and if I catch any of you so much as laying a fang on her I'll have you lidded **++** ”.

Poe sucked air in through his teeth “Laying down the gauntlet there Ben” he smirked, Ben's display of intense possessiveness was clearly sparking the old timer's amusement.

***

Ben's alarm clock cut through his reflections, the sun would now be just below the horizon meaning that it was safe to emerge from the darkness of his box.

He pushed up his lid which swung out to the side on it's hinges before stopping against the floor. He was glad to climb out, stretch his limbs and begin his nightly workout routine, their boxes were lined with blankets and designed to be spacious enough for movement but it just wasn't the same as sleeping in a bed. After doing a number of press ups, sit ups and plank exercises Ben decided to have a shower, if Rey returned he wanted to smell and look his best.

The evening went pretty smoothly but no matter how much he searched through the crowds he couldn't see Rey or any of her friends.

_She'll come back to me, I can feel it_

When they'd shut down for the night and were gathered in the recreation trailer, Beaumont stood up to get their attention “I'm really fucking bored, I think we need to go out and shoot some pockets, who's with me?”

“Count me in” said Finn without hesitation, Poe, Renk and Pattros also stood up to join him. Ben decided a few games of pool would help pass the time quickly so he got up and followed them out of the door. The six of them headed towards the high security trailer containing their bikes, Poe unlocked the trailer doors in several places before swinging the doors open and lowering the ramp. Ben's bike was a sweet piece of machinery called a Harley Davidson Fat Bob, on each side of its maroon gas tank there flew a black bat whose wingtips turn into flames. He took the key from his leather jacket pocket and woke the metallic beast between his legs. The whole trailer echoed and vibrated with roaring engines before they descended the ramp and waited for Poe to lock up the trailer behind them.

Ben felt so alive as the city air rushed through his hair, making it whip at his face as they followed the road in search of nightlife. Their headlights lit up the city streets, shining a path toward possibilities of adventure and excitement. It wasn't long before some neon lighting on the right side of the road caught their eye. As they approached it at speed, it loomed up large. The lurid lettering read “Moodie's Nightclub” and below it was another sign “Live Music, Pool & Bar”. Riding the vanguard of their roaring entourage, Poe swung his Ducati in towards the car park and found a bike stand where they all followed suit and parked up.

Renk kicked open the door with a kiss from his steel toe-capped boot and a wall of body heat and rock music blasted out to greet them.

They entered the bustling club with all the swagger reserved for those who have little to fear and nothing to regret. 

**++** This threat was commonly flung about between pack members when arguing over a girl, it refers to the payment of a member of the human staff to break into their trailer during the day, take the all the boards off the windows and lift the lid off their sleeping box. It wouldn't necessarily kill you but you'd basically be trapped in agony until nightfall or another member of staff takes pity on you and replaces the lid.


	11. Dancing on the Brink of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shasa and Rose have some fun with Finn and Ben at Moodie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, firstly I'm sorry this chapter is such a long one ... I got a bit carried away.
> 
> Secondly, it's heavily featuring Finn/Rose so apologies to anyone who doesn't ship them but it's just a sideline to my main story. 
> 
> Like I say I got carried away cuz I also think Finn's kinda hot in his own way.
> 
> Comments always very welcome x

_She's got lions in her heart_  
_A fire in her soul, he's a got a beast_  
_In his belly that's so hard to control_  
_'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_  
_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

**from 'Superheroes' by The Script**

Summer by Calvin Harris is booming out of the speakers at Moodie's when Shasa leans in to Rose and yells in her ear “I could have sworn I just saw Ben Solo walk past”. It's so humid on the dancefloor that the girls have stripped off all their outer clothes and piled them up under a nearby table, Rose is wearing gold hot pants and a black belly top while Shasa has opted for a short, black lacy dress through which you can clearly see her bra and pants. Both are wearing high heels which are now killing them but the alcohol is numbing the pain a little.

“Shall we see where they're going?” asks Rose, the girls gather up their stuff and follow the group of young men that have just arrived with Ben, they walk past the bar and head through a doorway towards the games room. Shasa dumps their clothes on the floor near the door way and they grab a couple of stools where they have a good view of the pool tables.

_Rose and Shasa watch as Ben waits for a pool table_

Ben has slammed down a handful of coins on the nearest pool table to indicate that they will be playing next. “Yes, that's definitely him” says Rose “Rey will be gutted she didn't come”.

None of them are buying drinks which Rose thinks is a bit odd, she quickly dismisses this thought when Ben inserts the coins and leans over to set the balls up for a game “Just look at him Rose, don't tell me you wouldn't like a piece of that action. I could just bite those buns and swallow his hotdog whole” Shasa says to her shocked friend.

“But Rey ...” Rose began.

“Rey wouldn't know how to handle a guy like that, he's just after pleasure and I am so up for that right now, besides she'd just get all heartbroken over him when he fucks her and leaves” Rose just stared in disbelief at her outrageous friend “Shasa!!! You don't know that!” Rose really didn't like the way the conversation was heading.

“Honestly, Rey need never know, he'll be out of town and out of our lives in just a week or so” continued Shasa, Rose remained silent, she felt somehow complicit in betraying Rey.

“Watch me Rose, I'm going in” Shasa said to her friend as she suddenly got up, straightened her dress and sauntered across towards the pool tables.

_Shasa's heading towards Ben's table to make her move_

***

Shasa leaned against the wall and watched Ben take a few shots before he looked up and recognised her, his face lit up “Hi … Shasa isn't it?” Ben looked around the room to see who she was with, he waved at Rose who stayed glued to her stool and waved back hesitantly.

“Is Rey with you?” he asked hopefully chalking his cue, Shasa was prepared for this question “No, she took off with her boyfriend after a party we went to earlier” she lied to Ben, glad that Rose was out of earshot. A crushed expression flitted across Ben's features before he replied “Too bad, you want to play the next game? I've almost beaten my friend Beaumont here.” Ben decisively potted a yellow nine before leaning in for his next shot. Beaumont walked around the pool table to greet Shasa and took her hand in his “Pleasure to meet you Shasa” he kissed her hand and looked at her with an eager expression which Shasa found a little disconcerting.

“Sure, sounds fun. I'll just see if Rose wants to join in” Shasa replied to Ben and walked back to Rose, she was unaware that several pairs of hungry eyes were on her lace covered back, staring through her dress and following her every move.

***

Rose watched her friend flirting with Ben, unsurprisingly Ben didn't seem at all interested in Shasa but Rose knew Shasa well enough to predict that she wouldn't give up that easy. She was feeling self conscious and nervous, there were a lot of men around those pool tables and although everyone presumes Rose is no longer a virgin that just isn't true. The only one she'd ever confided in about not being able to sleep with her ex (named Charlie) was Rey, she had a feeling Shasa and Dreanna would struggle to keep her virginity secret and maybe even tease her about it.

Shasa had slept with a few students but those were guys their age, these are clearly men and they look a lot more experienced around women than the college boys they usually hang out with. Shasa walked back to her “They're inviting us to play pool with them, please say you will?” she pleaded to Rose. “Well I can hardly say no now can I and you know I can't play pool for shit”. Rose was getting annoyed with her friend's flirtatious behaviour and wishing she wasn't being coerced into hanging out with a bunch of keen looking men, she felt like she was on display and wished she hadn't picked hot pants to wear.

Rose picked up their stuff and followed Shasa to the pool tables, they were now playing at two of the tables. Shasa went to play against Ben leaving her to stand like a spare part between the two pool tables.

A super cute black guy whose ripped physique was barely contained in the confines of his t-shirt walked up to Rose “Hi, I'm Finn. I just set this table up if you'd like to take me on?” he shook her hand and gestured to the other table. “Aaaah, ok but you need to know that I can't play pool to save my life” he laughed and she could have sworn he looked weirdly charmed by her confession of ineptitude “that's ok, I can teach you some skills if you like?”

As he went to take the first shot, Rose remembered her manners “I'm Rose by the way” he looked up from his pool cue and smiled the sweetest smile “and I bet a Rose by any other name would not smell as sweet as you do” her heart melted as he smoothly pocketed his first ball and moved around the table until he was really close to her. A rush of heat coloured her face when she realised he was merely lining up for his second shot and she forgot for a second to move out of his way. “oh, uh sorry” she shuffled awkwardly along the pool table to give him space. He missed his second ball (seemed like he missed on purpose) which meant it was Rose's turn. She looked at the arrangement of balls on the table to determine the best one to aim for and was painfully aware that she was taking longer to decide her shot than most people would but Finn didn't seem to mind at all, he was gazing at her with an expression of amused fondness.

She perched awkwardly on the table and held the cue as best as she could but the tip of the cue still managed to bounce off the table and nudge the side of the ball sending it skittering into a void space.

She harrumphed and pouted in a fake sulk which made Finn chuckle. He pocketed three balls in swift succession then missed his fourth meaning that Rose had to have another go at embarrassing herself. The cue ball had got trapped behind his balls (had he set this up on purpose) and looked virtually impossible to hit without resulting in a foul shot. Rose held the cue at an awkwardly high angle and honestly felt like she was about to gouge a piece of felt off the table with her impossibly angled cue. Finn came to her rescue “you don't need to go from that angle look, try and hit it from this side” he had leant right in close to her to show her the path along which she should send the ball. Rose was beginning to enjoy this flirtatious tuition, the other men seemed to have moved onto another table and were leaving her and Finn to it and Shasa appeared to be enjoying herself with Ben. Rose moved to where Finn suggested but still couldn't see how to get the cue round the other balls without hitting them so Finn moved up close again to show her.

Rose could feel the fabric of his trousers brush against her bare legs as his body was now practically curled over hers and his large hand was splayed out on the green felt, so close to her own shaking fingers that they touched ever so slightly. His scent was overpowering her senses with it's fresh, confident masculinity. Rose's senses were so overwhelmed in that moment that the cue jolted forward and sent the cue ball on a fool's errand straight towards a corner pocket where it sank embarrassingly into the hole. Rose groaned “I just can't play pool. Sorry Finn but I think you will be better off playing against one of your friends”.

“I'm rubbish at it too" he spoke this quite evident untruth with an impish grin "would you like to dance instead?” his face was a picture of eager anticipation. Rose looked across at Shasa who was chatting with Ben and a couple of his friends while potting a ball. “Ok, that'd be nice” she called across to Shasa “We're just going to dance for a bit” Shasa barely acknowledged her with a hand gesture. Finn passed their cues to one of his friends and took Rose's hand, leading her towards the flashing lights of the dancefloor. Chemical Brother's Hey Boy, Hey Girl was currently booming out as they started to move to the music. Something about the way Finn looked down at her broke through her default wall of self-conscious inhibition and her usual stiff perfunctory dance moves were quickly dropped in favour of some really close up grinding moves. Finn placed his hands on Roses hips, his fingers occasionally exploring her bare midriff, the feel of his fingertips touching her skin just made her want to move into him all the more.

Rose looked up to return his gaze, wanting to savour the sight of his face. She hadn't noticed before that his eyes looked completely black “Nice contact lenses” she shouted to him. This took a moment to register before Finn blinked them back to normal “thanks, they're reactive lenses, they turn black whenever I see something I like” Rose was just thinking how she'd never heard of such things when she realised what he'd just said “May I ask what you saw that you liked?” she asked him coyly. He put his mouth to her ear so she could hear him above the music, his breath tickled her ear sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. “You, you're seriously turning me on Rose” hearing those words made Rose's heart soar.

She reached up to feel the firm, broad chest beneath his t.shirt. He simultaneously reached downwards to her hot pants, cupping her in his hands before pushing a finger up inside the shorts to trace the crease between the top of her leg and cheek. The sensuality of his roving finger caused her to tense up and widen her mouth into a gasp. They looked into each other's eyes for a few tense moments before Finn pulled her close to him and connected their lips. A large hand moved up to hold her face, the thumb stroking gently at her neck as he breathed her in between kisses, as if the smell of her somehow spurred him on. Rose had never before felt so inclined to sleep with anybody as she did in this moment.

Just then she felt a hand tapping her shoulder, it was Shasa. She smiled at the pair of them as she spoke “We have to go Rose, our taxi is here and we have college tomorrow”. She couldn't stop herself from grabbing Finn's shoulders and pulling herself up to kiss him again “will you be coming back to the fair?” he asked. “Just you try and stop me!” she grinned playfully at him.

“When you do, make sure you go on the Walzers and I promise to give you the ride of your life” he said before Shasa dragged her away.


	12. The Vision in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben retires for the day and reflects back on an eventful night at Moodie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Ben's recount of events, the next chapter won't be long behind.
> 
> Your comments would really make my day ♥️

Ben checked his watch beneath the brilliant flash of a security light, it was almost 6am and the sun was just starting to brighten the Eastern horizon. Pre dawn chorus chirps and twitters occasionally broke the silence of the eerily quiet fairground and the air still had that cool, crisp nighttime freshness. Poe and the others had already gone to their trailers and the surrounding trees were now becoming silhouetted against the early dawn sky.

He stepped up his trailer steps and unlocked the door before clicking it shut behind him and sliding a bolt across to keep out intruders. His ears rang in the thick, still silence of the sealed interior as he kicked off his boots, threw his clothes over a chair and climbed wearily into his box. He took the internal handle of the lid and pulled it down over himself, glad that the night was finally finished and eager for sleep to convey him to the night ahead. He got himself comfortable, breathed deeply and thought back on his time at Moodie's ...

***

He thought he'd burst with joy when he first looked up and saw Shasa standing there.

_Rey might be here...?_

It had been hard to conceal his disappointment when he'd learned that it was just Shasa and Rose and the news that Rey had a boyfriend hit him like a stake through the heart. Ben overcame his melancholy to ask if she and Rose would like to join them for a game of pool as he felt it would seem rude not to. 

After a few minutes however, it soon became evident that Rey wasn't the only one in their group to have taken a fancy to Ben and he was indeed very flattered by Shasa's charmingly naive attempts at seduction. He stood back to admire her as she leaned over to take her first shot. Her skin was dusky and achingly flawless, her long legs (further lengthened by a pair of strappy black stilletos) lead the eye straight up their impossible length to a virtually see through black lace dress. A silver heart pendant swung against her chest every time she leaned across the table luring your gaze down between the pert mounds of her chest. Her soft looking jet black hair was neatly slicked into a tight bun leaving just a few tendrils of fringe hair cleverly arranged around her pretty face, all licked into control with hair products that filled the senses with edible scents of coconut and tropical fruits.

If she wasn't one of Rey's friends he might very well have dragged her sweet lace-covered ass out to the shadows of the car park to top up his blood quota for the night. But he didn't want Rey to discover that side of him, especially not through one of her friends. Rey could never possibly understand the necessity nor the instinct for a vampire to feed, without regular blood they are weakened (Ben heard it takes a long time to die from starvation and it is long drawn out process of excruciating agony and unbearable withdrawal).

Meanwhile, Finn was dipping his toe into some very dangerous waters by copping off with the cute Asian girl named Rose who Miller had took such a shine to ... but then caution doesn't figure too highly in Finn's vocabulary! The others obviously had more sense than to go after her, knowing the wrath of Miller just wasn't worth the score but Finn was now leading Rose towards the dancefloor. Ben was in no doubt he'd try and feed on her right there amongst the flashing lights and jostling bodies, he'd hardly be noticed and it was so dimly lit in there people would probably just think he was kissing her. Ben couldn't say he blamed Finn one little bit, Rose had stood there between the pool tables looking so meekly cute and vulnerable and reeking of delicious untainted promise.

“So, do you have a girlfriend Ben Solo” Shasa asked him in a husky voice. She was sitting on the edge of the pool table just an arm's length away, with one leg on the ground so that her legs were parted. Her dress had ridden up indecently high around her hips leaving no doubt that this was yet another strong hint of her keen interest in him. “I don't as it happens but there is one particular girl that has caught my eye” his reply was completely honest, he was hoping that the frankness of his response would put a stop to her lewd behaviour “And does that girl happen to be here tonight?” Shasa ran her hand slowly up and down her pool cue in a very suggestive manner and Ben heard some of his friends mutter agreeably amongst themselves. Renk groaned desirously, unable to contain himself any longer. Shasa's question had surprised him, is she really that slow, surely she knew it was Rey he spoke of? Had he not made that obvious enough??? His reply was lined with flattery to give this wanton girl one more chance to rake back some dignity “There is so much beauty and temptation here tonight but sadly no she's not”.

Renk, who had thus far been making small talk with Shasa in an attempt to draw her attention away from Ben decided to make his move. He leaned up close to her and spoke in a hushed voice “Ben's not interested sweetheart but I definitely am and so are all my friends here, so you can pretty much take your pick from any one of us and we'd be more than happy to take you out back and vigorously oblige your deepest desires”.

Ben noted the sudden change in the girl's demeanour, hunter had suddenly become hunted and this power change didn't seem to suit her at all. She now looked like a frightened kid as she stared round at his hungry pack, there were no other women present and some of the human men in the games room had stopped their activities and were also looking at her with interest. Poe might have put a stop to the harassment but he was now busy chatting to a couple of young men at the bar so, Ben could see that he'd have to be the one to calm down the sudden tension in the room, he turned to them all and spoke firmly “that’s enough now, leave the lady alone”. Looking rather upset, Shasa suddenly grabbed her stuff and ran off towards the dancefloor.

“Can’t blame a man for trying” said Renk smiling and shrugging before turning back to continue his game of pool against Pattros as if nothing had happened.

When they'd returned to the fair and Finn had relayed Rose's news that the girls planned to come back tomorrow, he could have kissed the wayward rookie. The next time he opened his eyes would hopefully be the night that Rey would return to him.

***

Ben shut his eyes and dreamed of Rey's sweet lips caressing his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shasa got in way above her head and had to swim for her disloyal life!!!
> 
> There was no damn taxi outside, she just wanted to get Rose out of there fast 😂😂😂


	13. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to deal with the hangover from hell and a full day of college
> 
> ... then she learns of Shasa's late night exploits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a biggie, but the excitement of the fair is but a mere chapter away now. 
> 
> Hang on in there and prepare to buckle up for the ride ...

The alarm had not yet gone off when Rey woke up with the kind of splitting headache that could easily bring you to your knees. She fumbled in her bedside drawer for a pack of paracetamol whilst considering the wisdom (or lack thereof) of drinking mysterious punchbowl concoctions on a college weekday. She downed a couple of white pills with a large glug from her bottle of water and laid back down for a while to allow the paracetamols to work their magic. She groaned quietly in self pity and put a pillow over her head to block out the green glow of the bedroom.

_The day finally comes when I get to see Ben again and I'm in the hurt locker of hangovers with a mouth like Ghandi's flip flop!_

The alarm rang out, sending an unsympathetic spike of pain straight into her already throbbing temples. She clicked it off and just laid there trying to stop the room from constantly spinning. With eyelids too heavy to lift, she unwittingly drifted back to sleep and when she eventually opened them again she felt a lot better … until she saw what time it was.

**_Holy fuck!!!!_ **

She had 8 minutes to catch her bus (well that wasn't going to happen) Instead, she rolled over and grabbed her phone to message Dreanna “Hi babe, I've gone and slept in and wondered if you wouldn't mind picking me up for college today?” Rey got up and went to the bathroom for a shower and when she returned there were two messages on her phone, one from Dreanna and one from Shasa.

She read Dreanna's first “One mystery potion too many? No probs, was going to head in early anyways. Pick you up in 10, D x”. Rey thanks her lucky stars that she has a friend like Dreanna, she has saved her bacon yet again! Rey quickly glanced at Shasa's text whilst pulling a purple vest top and light blue jeggings on (the college rules are to look smart but Rey interprets that to mean any fashionwear which **_she_** considers smart). She had to re-read it as the message came as a bit of a shock “Hi Rey, bumped into your Ben Solo last night at Moodie's. I strongly advise you don't go back to the fair as he hangs out with this bunch of creepy, intense guys who he allowed to hit on me. I'm telling you Rey he's bad news and his friends totally freaked me out. I thought perhaps we could go skating tonight, my treat. Love Shasa x”.

Rey's mind was racing as she applied her make up with a shaky hand.

_He was at Moodies!_

_So I missed a chance to see him, **Noooooo!!!!!**_

_Also, are Ben and his friends really just a bunch of creepy perverts...?_

Rey decided she still wanted to go to the fair to make up her own mind about Ben so she decided to see what Rose and Dreanna thought. Even if they didn't want to go she'd still meet Brad and his friends there. She would definitely go anyway, with or without them!

She slunk silently out of her room and into the kitchen to grab a cereal bar, an apple and a bottle of lemon flavoured water to rehydrate. She accidentally knocked a dirty fork off the counter and it clattered on the floor tiles.

**_Shit!!!_ **

_Stay in your pit Grandpa, just stay in your filthy pit!_

“Rey!!!” his grating voice floated down the stairs, like fingernails down a chalkboard. She winced and cursed herself for making a noise.

Moments later his footsteps crashed down on the stairs and before she could pass, he was blocking her way out “Grandpa, I have to go, if I don't leave right now I'll be late for college”.

“Well perhaps you should have got up sooner” he sniffed at her and narrowed his yellowing eyes “Have you been drinking? On a weekday night?” he asked crossly.

_How the hell can he smell that above his own sour stench, I showered, changed and brushed my teeth for fuck's sake, I even used mouthwash!!!_

“I may have had a few, I am old enough to drink now” Rey said, trying desperately to squeeze past him whilst not looking at the loosely tied dressing gown that barely covered what lurked beneath. “I'll let you go if you promise to come to one last church meeting next Wednesday. It will be the last one I ever ask you to attend and I'll even lift the curfew if you do this one thing for me”.

“Fine, whatever. Just let me pass or I'll be late” she could hear the engine of Dreanna's Ford Focus humming outside. He finally moved his wiry frame out of the way so she could dash outside. “We have ourselves a deal then young 'Skywalker'” he chuckled (he always seemed to take delight in using her maiden name, yet another inexplicable foible of his).

_One last meeting with his weird congregation, an hour or so of trying to move stuff with her mind whilst enduring pungent joss sticks, meditation exercises, incantations and studying ancient Sith texts. All whilst having her ears assaulted with bizarre chanting music. Anything to get him off her case has to be worth a try, right?_

Dreanna smiled when she saw Rey rush out with a cereal bar stuffed in her mouth, she was pulling on her pale blue denim jacket with military style buttons at the same time as grabbing the passenger door handle. “Thanks Dre, I owe you one for this!” Rey threw her tote bag in the back, sat down and buckled up.

“It's nothing you wouldn't do for me if you could. Say, did you get a message from Shasa?” she asked Rey as she drove them towards the college. “Yes but I'm still going to the fair. Why, are you going skating with Shasa now?” Rey asked.

“I don't know yet, I'll speak to Rose later and see what she's doing. Brad's going to be at the fair with you isn't he, perhaps you'll get a chance to let him down gently if we're not around?” said Dreanna.

“I can't dump him in front of his friends, I know it probably isn't possible but I'd like to stay friends with Brad, he's a really cool guy” said Rey. “Yeah, I wouldn't hold your breath. My experience with boys so far is if they don't think they're gonna get laid they'll just move on to some other girl” said Dreanna wistfully. “That sucks, but it can't always be the case” Rey said this in an attempt to convince Dreanna (and herself).

“Here you go and you've got 10 minutes to spare” Dreanna parked the car in the student's car park and they both got out.

***

Rey had a full day of studies today and found it really hard to concentrate, what with the remnants of a stonking hangover, thoughts of seeing Ben tonight and memories of him looking down at her on the tricky staircase, she was pretty much counting the minutes to get out of there, go home and get changed.

The only thing that interrupted her distracted state was one of her classmates showing off these weird twin gnat bites that she'd got on her neck, this caught Rey's attention because she could have sworn someone at last night's party had gnat bites in the exact same location.

_Just a freak coincidence?_

When she sat down in the refectory to eat her tuna and olive panini and wash it down with a fresh blueberry milkshake, she noticed that Rose had messaged her during her last lesson. “Rey, are you still going to the fair tonight? I definitely am and I've convinced Dreanna to come along too, we can pick you up at 6pm if you still want to go? Rose x” Rey wondered why Rose hadn't mentioned Shasa, she felt a bit sorry that Shasa would be going skating alone or not all now but she couldn't not see Ben. “Yes definitely, I can't wait!!! See you at 6pm xxx”. Rey figured they can decide for themselves if Ben and his friends are pervy creeps or not.

Rey killed some time before her next lesson by browsing on Instagram, she remembered when she and her friends had sat together at Rose's house and picked out what they considered their best photos for their profile pics;

_Dreanna Conunda_

__

_Rose Tico_

__

Shasa Zaro

_Rey Skywalker_

We don't scrub up too bad for a bunch of college brats! She thought to herself with a smile.

At 4:10pm Rey was walking out of the main entrance, a quick look towards the student car park confirmed her suspicions that Dreanna had took off already so she headed for the bus stop.

***

Dreanna and Rose picked Rey up just before 6pm as promised, Rose was sitting in the passenger seat and she looked AMAZING!!! “Wow Rose, you look gorgeous! … I mean, not that you don't normally look nice but, just ... WOW!!!” Rose was looking radiantly beautiful in a Celeste coloured sheer fabric shift dress with spaghetti straps which was covered with the most gorgeous blush coloured orchid design. Her feet were strapped into the most impossibly high ivory coloured wedge sandals and she'd even painted her nails a teal colour to match her outfit. Her eye liner flicked up at the ends much more dramatically than she usually did them and her lips shone with peachy pink gloss. “Do you think I went a bit overboard for a trip to the fair?” she asked the others.

“Of course not!” Rey exclaimed in awe and admiration of her friend's exquisite new look.

“No way Rose, but you'll make us look shabby in comparison ... Mind you, Rey is looking pretty hot this evening too” Dreanna said while looking Rey up and down with wide eyes as she climbed into the back of the Focus “maybe I ought to just head back home and get changed!” she joked. Rey had chosen a pastel shaded tie-dyed dress with off shoulder sleeves, it was the prettiest thing she could find that was clean in her wardrobe.

As Dreanna pulled out into the flow of late rush hour traffic she spoke to the other two “So, I've been trying to get Rose to explain Shasa's cryptic messages but she wanted to wait until we were all together. So come on Rose you can stop the suspense now and tell us what happened last night?”

Rose stared out of the window for a minute before speaking up “Yes, we did see Ben and his friends at Moodie's but I didn't see what happened to upset Shasa as I was dancing with one of Ben's friends” Rose said this last bit with an enormous smile, she clasped a hand over her mouth to try and hide the smile as she was obviously unable to stop it any other way. “Oh my god Rose, I'm so pleased for you. You've got to tell us about him right now!”

“Oh I will!” she said trying to look more serious now “but firstly there's something else I need to tell you about last night".

Dreanna and Rey were all ears “what happened Rose?” Rey asked her sweet friend. “This is not easy for me to tell you but Shasa has a bit of a thing for Ben ... well, a lot of a thing”.

_Oh no, now I've got no chance with him!!!_

Dreanna spoke in a deadly serious voice “But she is saying that Ben and his friends are just a bunch of creeps, my head is spinning now”.

Rose ventured to tell them a bit more information (it was obviously paining her to bring up anything against her best friend of over ten years) “Rey, she didn't think you could handle someone like Ben, she seemed to think he'd be better off with her because she wasn't hoping for a relationship”.

The two girls' mouths were wide open at this piece of news, they were temporarily speechless so Rose tentatively continued “She tried to seduce him while he and his friends were playing pool”.

“WHAT???” shouted Dreanna, Rey was still silently gobsmacked but her surprise was slowly morphing into anger. “Let me just add this though, Ben was really polite but his face and body language strongly suggested he wasn't at all interested in Shasa, whatever upset her was more to do with his friends and when I found out that she'd lied about a taxi waiting outside she did look genuinely frightened. All she would say was that they were acting weird like they had hungry eyes for her or something, she just wasn't making sense and she was shaking with fear which seemed genuine”.

Rey and Dreanna burst out laughing “That lace dress she had on last night, I think most guys would have looked at her with hungry eyes” said Rey “honestly she likes to come over all worldly and experienced but she's so damned naïve!!!”

“I think we'll be ok against a bunch of creeps, we've got each other and if it comes to it we can stab them with our high heels” Dreanna joked. “Actually I have to admit they are a gorgeous bunch of creeps” corrected Rose “... especially Finn”.


	14. The Girl Who cried Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the fair and are intercepted by a nervous looking Shasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but sweet one because I decided to split it from the other half which is being added right now.

Just as Dreanna steered them to the rear of the temporary car park, Rey's phone pinged up a message from Brad “Be there at 7:30pm and bringing Danny, Mike and Lewis with me, can't wait to squeeze you on the ghost train. Brad xxx”.

_Yeah, nice job on the Ben repellent Shas!_

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Rey's senses were stimulated with lights, sounds and smells of the fair causing her to shiver in a rush of excitement. The sun was just approaching the horizon, ready to kiss goodnight to the sky as it slipped steadily downwards. They had locked up the car and were once more making their way towards the gaudy entrance banner that was decorated with nostalgic circus depictions from days gone by. The first time they'd entered the fair, Rey hadn't noticed what was written on it 'The Circus of Malachor' was spelled out in bold ornate lettering, followed by another much smaller line that Rey could barely make out in the dying light 'Thrills, spills and adventures that will leave you thirsty for more'. The sign looked like an antique, as if it could have once belonged to one of the original travelling circus acts from over a hundred years ago, but Rey knew that couldn't be possible.

Before they could pass beneath the inviting signage, somebody rushed out from between the cars and stepped in front of them. To their surprise it was Shasa and she was looking wide eyed and on edge “Jeez Shasa you scared us! What are you even doing here?” said Dreanna. “I thought you were going skating to stay away from the 'creeps' that were so guilty of falling for your beguiling charms” Rey added, barely disguising her knowledge of Shasa's attempted seduction with her loaded statement whilst folding her arms defensively at her so called friend.

Shasa spoke in a pleading voice “Rey, I guess Rose told you what I did. I am so sorry, I just don't know what came over me. Ben has this …. I don't know, smell or something?” she grabbed at Rey's forearm and added “I know what I did was inexcusable but you have to listen to me, those guys aren't normal. Their eyes went totally dark as they approached me and one of them ... Renk I think his name was, he was licking at his top teeth and just like staring at my neck” she gesticulated towards her throat then paused to let this information sink in.

Rose spoke up “the black eye thing, that's just their contact lenses. They have these reactive lenses that change when they see something they like” the others all just stared at Rose with wide eyed incredulity. “That's horseshit Rose, there's no such thing as reactive contacts and trust me I'd know about it if there were. Who told you that crock?” Dreanna spoke frankly to Rose, whilst shaking her head at her gullibility. Rose looked upset that nobody believed what she'd seen with her own eyes “Finn told me and I don't care what you think, I believe him. He showed me how they can change at will”.

“Now do you see???” Shasa tried to use what Rose had just said to back up her case “These guys are weirdos! Please, please don't go in there, I know I've not been the best of friends but I am begging you not to go because I care about you” Shasa persisted in desperation.

“Thanks for your concern but I think we can make up our own minds Shasa and don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves - right girls?” Rose rallied their agreement by showing off some martial arts moves that she'd learned from her brother Junn. The girls laughed at Rose's impromtu display of fighting skills and turned away from Shasa without so much as a goodbye and carried on towards the fair, leaving Shasa alone in the semi darkness “Tell you what I'll message you later that we're ok if that will make you feel better Momma Shas” Dreanna said, looking back at Shasa's dejected figure.

They passed under the sign and were hit by a cacophony of sounds; clanking coins pumping out from arcade machines, music drifting out from the various rides, the wail of a claxon that blasted their ear drums as a nearby Twizzling ride took to the air filled with nervous faced youngsters and their reassuring older companions. Their shoes wobbled on the uneven grassy ground making Rose teeter in her impractically high wedge sandals, Rey took her by the arm to steady her friend.

“Where shall we go first?” asked Rey, looking around for Ben.


	15. In a Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose can't wait to see Finn again and receive the ride that she was promised.

Rose was in no doubt where she wanted to go first but thought she better not make it too obvious “Why don't we do the helter skelter?” she suggested. “Yeah, maybe if we were still twelve Rose” laughed Rey “besides I'm definitely not dressed for that, my dress would for sure float up and give everyone a right eyeful!”

Dreanna jumped up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning “How about that?” she pointed towards the bumper cars. “Ok you're on but you will soon regret your choice when I give you a good pounding” said Rey daringly. “Oh yeah, really??? Well we'll see about that, you up for it Rose? Can you handle a bit of rough action on the bumpers?” Dreanna bumped hips with Rose playfully. “Are you kidding me?” Rose said, already eyeing up the shiny coloured cars as they sparked around the track and positioning herself ready to pounce on her choice of car. “I'm having lucky number 7 over there!” she loved when they got all competitive with each other but still felt a little jaded by the fact that Shasa couldn't be with them tonight. Despite what she'd done, Rose still missed her best friend being there to tease them.

The cars slowed down and a siren signalled it was time to change drivers, the girls ran to their choice of car. Rey pretended to try and get in Rose's number 7 car just to wind up her, they pushed at each other until Rey dashed off to another car before they were all taken. No sooner had they started moving then Rose banged into the back of Rey's car, jerking her out of the seat “Ha! Going to make you sorry for trying to steal my car!!!” Rose felt on top form tonight, knowing that Finn was nearby was giving her such a rush!

When they'd had their fun bashing into each other and clambered back out of the cars the sky was darkening to night above the glow of funfair lighting. “I am sooo hungry” Rey said pulling them towards the food stalls “I skipped dinner and I need to grab a burger or something right now”. Rey queued up and got a burger with onions, mustard and pickles while Rose and Dreanna opted for huge hotdogs smothered in onions and ketchup. “MMMMMmmmmmm, so good” said Rey licking her lips between mouthfuls. They got some sodas to wash it down when they were done.

“Can we go on the Waltzers next?” Rose asked, trying to seem indifferent, she definitely wasn't going to tell them about Finn's promise to give her ride of her life. Rey grabbed a napkin to clean herself “Of course, just what we need on a full stomach!” she joked as they headed towards the noisy ride. Rose felt butterflies take flight in her stomach when she looked up and saw Finn walking the wooden slats, spinning the carriages as he passed them. He wore a tight black top that laced up across his chest and was calling out into his head mic above a heavily sampled remix of Grandmaster Flash's 'White Lines'. “Who wants to get high coz I'll spin you to sweet ecstasy if you scream for me”.

Then he saw Rose and his face lit up as he continued spinning and dance stepping between the carriages as the song boomed out from the speakers “Visions, dreams of passion, and all the while I think of you”. Rose suddenly worried her make up might have got smudged when eating, she quickly reapplied her lip gloss as they waited for the ride to finish so they could get on. “That's Finn up there” she said quietly to her friends. “Oooh Rose, he is cute! I can see why you like him” said Dreanna while Rey just nodded. She seemed a little distracted and was looking around at the other rides.

Rose had been trying so hard not to just stare at Finn but it was like trying not to look at a vivid rainbow after a storm, his moves were fluid and confident as he went about his work and he kept glancing down at her, barely concealing his own interest.

The ride eventually slowed down and they waited for the last lot of people to step down from the rolling floorboards. Rose stepped up first and lead them towards a glittery purple carriage which had stopped on a slight slope. When she stepped in, she had to cling on to the handle as it spun slightly from the weight of her body pulling it round. Being the last to step in, Rey pushed off with one foot to give the carriage a spin then nearly fell as she stepped on, they all laughed at her clinging on to the back of the seat and trying to sit herself down in the spinning carriage.

When they'd all sat down Finn walked up to them and pushed down the safety bar “A very good evening ladies, I hope you're ready to get a serious head rush?” They all smiled up at him “I hope you won't disappoint us now Finn, Rose has very high expectations” Dreanna teased and went to hand Finn a bunch of tokens to pay for the ride, he just pushed her hand back at her with a smile “this one's on the house” he winked at Rose and went off to take tokens from the other carriages giving their carriage a powerful tug as he left. This caused them all to scream and laugh their heads off with delight as they whizzed round.

The ride started up and the girls tried a coordinated effort to spin themselves, flailing about in fits of giggles, Finn appeared and joked “Well that has to be the worst spinning I've ever seen, is that the best you can do?” he spun them around causing them to scream themselves hoarse. They were spinning too fast to voice a retort to his mocking words and Rose couldn't stop laughing even when gravity was pulling her face back into the seat, they slid together on the “U” shaped seat and were now squashing Rey into the corner “Oi, get off!!!” she said pretending that she was trying to push Dreanna away from her. “Is that fast enough or can you take a little more speed?” Finn called to them without the aid of his mic “Moooooorrreeeee!!!!” they yelled in unison, Rose lifted her arms in the air as he spun them again, everything outside the carriage was now just a blur and she struggled to pull her arms back down to the bar.

Just when her face began to ache from gravity and laughter Rose could feel the ride begin to slow once more “Oh no, it's stopping!!!” she cried, she didn't want to have to leave Finn just yet.

As they slowed enough to see what was going on, Rose saw Finn whistle to a passing staff member “Can you cover me for a bit” the man who stepped up didn't look surprised to be called up, the way he just grabbed Finn's mic and token pouch seemed almost routine and he fist bumped Finn with a knowing smile.

Rose wondered why Finn was taking a break, was it to be with her or was that just wishful thinking ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter sees Finn and Rose getting down and dirty behind the Waltzers ... just a bit of smut to keep you going until the Ben and Rey show comes to a head.


	16. The Sweet Taste of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose spend some 'quality time' together behind the Waltzer's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have got a bit carried away, that's all I'll say at this point.

Rey and Dreanna had pulled themselves up and out of the carriage and were already heading down the steps. _Rey must be really keen to find Ben_ Rose thought to herself. Rose was just trying to steady herself so she could join them when Finn stepped up “You look a little dizzy, how about I spin you the other way to undo it?” he grabbed the car in a teasing fashion and turned it a little, pretending to spin it the other way with Rose still climbing out. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for Rose, she would have just clung on or climbed out but right now her head was still spinning and her sandals decided not to help in such matters. Rose twisted her ankle and pitched forward out of the carriage. She fell to her knees and grabbed at her ankle grimacing. Finn dropped down beside her, obviously feeling guilty for causing her to fall “Oh Rose, I'm really sorry! Let's move you somewhere safe and I'll get you a cold compress” he was pointing towards a set of steps at the back of the ride that lead down towards a dark space behind the attractions, they were clearly not for use by the public.

Finn called down to Rey and Dreanna “she's twisted her ankle but I can sort that out if you two want to go and have fun, we'll come and find you when she's ok to walk”. They looked up at Rose who was sitting on the boards holding her ankle, she smiled and waved them off. (Rose was playing her injury up just a little, and enjoying his concerned attentions). He turned back to Rose and took her hands to help her up, Rose reached out and gripped his forearm to steady herself, (allowing her fingers to give a barely perceptible squeeze to his firm muscles) and then she leaned on him as they headed towards the steps. He got her to sit down as the waltzers started up again behind her “Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back”. She felt a nervous excitement rising up inside her as she watched him hurry off to get an icepack.

_Will he kiss me again, or was last night just a one-off?_

He was soon back with a small blue pouch containing a frozen gel pack, he knelt on a lower step in line with her foot and gently undid the sandal. Then she felt the cool relieving sensation of the pack on her skin as he held the pack to her ankle with one hand, she felt his other hand grip her foot from beneath the heel. There was something really intimate about his careful touch and when he lifted his gaze to meet hers they both looked at each other in a knowing silence.

“It's feeling a little better now” she said in a small voice, he held it there a little while longer then put the pack down at the edge of the stairs and slipped her foot back into the sandal. As he fastened the straps, she was finely tuned to every touch of his fingers and when he was done he helped her up “I can take you straight back to your friends if you like or we can have a little fun first?" Finn was grinning up at her. "Fun is in my blood" she replied, unaware how this response had affected Finn inside.

"Want to go somewhere away from prying eyes?" Rose nodded her assent "You’ll have to jump to me from your good foot, that bottom step's a biggie”. Rose leaned towards Finn and put her hands on his shoulders, then she jumped down to him. He caught her before she could land and hitched her up onto his hips “I'll have to carry you, my poor wounded girl, but where shall we go?” Rose shrugged “I'm at your mercy, you can take me anywhere you like”. “Oh you really shouldn't have said that to me” he said, his dark eyes taking on a hungry quality. She held on round his neck, bumping and jostling against him as he carried her around the corner of a truck. He squeezed them around some crates until they reached a dark space between two tightly parked trailers. Before she could even consider what they might do to each other he had connected their lips in furious passion, his tongue swirling around her mouth as he pushed her up against one of the trailers.

She felt him put his hand up inside her dress until it reached one of her breasts. His hand barely covered the expanse of soft pliant flesh as he thumbed at the nipple through the lace of her bra. Rose made noises of gratification into his mouth which only seemed to increase the fever of his attentions.

His other palm fitted her perfectly as it cupped her buttock and held her tightly up against his erection. He pressed it's prominence through the cloth of her pants, nestling it deep into her fleshy folds and causing them to throb powerfully for him. Unable to rein in her desire for him she trembled and squirmed against him, moaning with pure and simple want.

But then, an old fear dawned and put temporary pause to her passion, Rose had tried on a couple of occasions to have sex with her ex, Charlie but both times he reached the brink of penetration it hurt so much they'd had to stop, it wasn't long before Charlie got fed up of trying to bed her and found himself another more accommodating partner. Rose was now feeling a little tense and scared that the same thing would happen again.

She parted from his lips and peered up at him in the darkness “Finn, there's something you need to know. I'm a -”

“Virgin?” he finished her sentence “Don't worry I won't hurt you”

“... not unless you want me to”.

Finn made a tentative suggestion “there's a little trick I know which could stop it hurting ... can we give it a try?” Rose nodded, she didn’t know what Finn was going to do to her or even if it was dangerous but she wanted him so badly she would try anything.

Finn kissed her neck tenderly and she felt his breath pulling the at the tiny hairs on her neck.

***

Finn couldn't believe this was happening, he had wanted to slip inside her hot pants ever since she’d first leaned across the pool table in front of him and he'd frequently imagined reaching in and stretching her with his fingers while she took a shot.

His fangs were now proud with anticipation as he breathed in her delicious scent, his whole body craved to feast on her sweet virgin blood. Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth he spoke into her neck “You have to trust me, do you trust me Rose?” she whispered near his ear “Yes”. That was all he needed to hear, he carefully pressed his fangs into her neck until he hit that heavenly crimson highway. She flinched for a brief moment but as his fangs' secretion took effect she relaxed in his embrace.

He could feel all the tension in her muscles ebbing away to complete surrender and his mouth savoured the fresh taste of her purity before greedily swallowing it down. Sweet virgin blood is beyond compare! Finn had been told by the others that a virgin's blood can taste almost as good the next few times if the host only has intercourse with her feeder and nobody else. No one knows why this is the case but Finn takes it to be gospel as everything else they've told him so far has been true in practice.

He'd hitched up her dress and loved how the skin on the inside of her leg felt so soft as his fingers traced a path upwards, getting ever closer to their ultimate goal. She bucked a little when he reached the sensitive little crease between her leg and vagina before he slipped an exploratory finger inside the elastic of her pants, musing to himself how the fabric felt as damp as what lay beneath. She groaned as his finger slipped up and down the silky warmth of her folds. Her fingers were now digging into his back and he savoured the pain of her nails digging into his skin each time he flicked his finger over the small nub of flesh that gives ladies so much pleasure.

His hand temporarily disengaged itself so he could free his now painfully hard penis from it's fabric confines, it sprang free and protruded from his trousers, leaking with urgent anticipation.

Then he took one of her hands and draped her fingers along his stiffness, allowing her to explore the aching appendage. The way she softly caressed it like a small creature in her hand made him breath hard into her neck. She was lightly fingering the map of veins that spanned it's length and circling the shape of his seeping prow with her fingertips.

Finn slipped a finger inside her moist walls, she was sufficiently relaxed now to allow him entry so he guided his penis up between her legs, enjoying the feel of her soft thighs on either side of his eager phallus. She jumped and caught her breath as it touched at her opening, her breathing was now shallow and gasping as he took hold of his turgid cock and brushed the tip slowly along her slippery folds, gradually nudging it between the lips to her entrance.

After hovering on the brink, he began to edge inside, he could feel her brace in anticipation of the pain she expected to come and he would have offered reassuring words if his mouth wasn't still busy lapping up her sweet blood. So he stopped for a moment, allowing her to decide if she wanted him to continue. To his delight, she wrapped her fingers around him and guided him inside her and he wondered if any drug in the world could ever match the high of slipping into such a tight space.

He repeatedly edged in and pulled back, gradually increasing the depth of each insertion until he had filled her with his entire length. “Oh Finn” she gasped. He retreated for a repeat attack on her internal space then pushed it in again and again. The trailer behind her rocked slightly with each hard thrust and Rose's moans of enjoyment were now escalating in volume, he finally lifted his head from her neck to speak “sssshhhhh, we can't get caught doing this”

As he rocked her body up against the trailer, Finn knew he was breaking rule #2 and could get himself kicked out of the pack and he was usually satisfied with pleasuring girls by hand but he'd had a lot of time to contemplate Rose since pressing himself against her across the pool table and those thoughts had culminated in an overwhelming urgency to fill her up and make her moan like a whore for him. He soon came to realise he'd really missed having sex.

As he continued to drink from her, Finn noticed her blood was already starting to change but it was fusing with his own flavour which was fine by Finn. She is, for the time being, completely his. She gasped loudly and he disengaged from her neck once more to take a look at her, her eyes were looking up to the black heavens above as if they had the answer to her overwhelming euphoric state. She was panting and clenching her fists into his top, he loved watching her get so much pleasure from each thrust. Her lips pursed together in a desperate attempt to quieten herself like a good girl “MMMmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm”. Finn slowed before filling her with another good hard shunt. Rose groaned so loudly he had to put a hand over her mouth to silence her as he continued pumping. She was approaching orgasm and he could also feel himself readying to spill over.

_God I love you Rose, I want to steal you away so we can fuck like this every single night_

As she came he could feel her internal walls pulsating with pleasure around him and her juices made it so tight and slippery. He wasn't far behind, pumping his release into her before collapsing against her in a silence only broken by their shuddering breaths.

He really wanted to kiss her but realised he'd got her blood on his lips so he took a tissue from his pocket and wiped his mouth as well as her neck as clean as he could. She eventually spoke to him in a breathless whisper “That neck kissing definitely helped, thank you Finn” he kissed her and stroked her face “The pleasure was all mine”. He pulled himself out and it was like uncorking a bottle when the cum flowed down her thighs and decorated her precarious footwear. Finn used his hands to rub his spend into her skin, he couldn't resist wiping right up to the soaking wet gusset of her pants which had moved back to cover that sweet tight vagina. Then he tucked himself back into his trousers and kissed her again, holding her entire snatch in the palm of his hand through the wet cloth as he leant against her “I would like to do this to you again Rose, will you come back to me?” he licked at her throat while he waited for a response.

***

Rose was still swimming in ecstatic bliss, she liked being encompassed in the intoxicating scents of his aftershave and semen. Her fears of pain had been completely unfounded, somehow it had felt like he'd given her exquisite orgasms in her neck which had rendered her whole body supple and lax. She didn't understand how, nor did she really care.

“I'll definately be back, I just want you again and again” as she said this she squeezed her thighs round the hand which held her very satisfied quim in it.

They eventually controlled themselves for long enough to emerge back into the busy thoroughfare, looking to join Rose's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts before I move on to Rey and Ben xxx


	17. Sweet Child be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey come so close to meeting before a Brad shaped obstacle presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this excruciatingly brief encounter between Ben and Rey.
> 
> Your comments as ever light up my world so please don't hesitate to shine them on me 😜
> 
> Also any kudos would be awesome and let me know I'm doing ok so far x

Ben woke with a start and banged his head against unforgiving timber, he hated when he forgot that he slept in a box and tried to sit up! His clock hadn't gone off yet so he felt for his phone which he always kept in the corner beside his head.

The screen's glow lit up the interior of his box in blue radiance. The time was 18:28 and although his clock wasn't set to go off for another 10 minutes, Ben knew that the sun would be low enough in the sky not to harm him. Surrounding trees and buildings blocked off any final sun rays, meaning he could snatch a quick glimpse of the evening sky and hopefully find Rey if she turns up as promised. He pushed the wooden lid up and climbed out. A very quick shower would suffice, he didn't want to waste any precious time that could otherwise be spent with Rey.

He had a tiny shower cubicle in his trailer which always assaulted his limbs whenever he tried to lather himself in a normal, non-confined manner. Tonight, as he clambered to get himself clean in feverish haste, it's minimal dimensions seemed to be abusing him with extra vengeance as he smacked his elbow into the shower bar for the umpteenth time.

_Son of a bitch!!!_

Ben almost slipped on the floor as he grabbed his towel off the rail and hastened towards his clothes rail. He picked out a black short sleeved Reiss shirt and paired it with some black slim fit biker jeans, he then liberally sprayed himself with Hugo Boss aftershave++.

He would have checked himself in the mirror as he combed his hair but his reflection these days (much like photographs or video recordings) are always blurred and just out of focus, so being a vampire isn't all good.

Ben unbolted his door and inhaled the evening air which was flavoured with subtle notes of human blood, breath and sweat. Hormones interspersed with fairground snacks and greased up machinery to create that signature scent of feeding time. Ben salivated for his first blood of the night but he would have to make it quick – time is of the essence!

He honed in on a young woman who was sitting alone near the ferris wheel, looking beautiful and distraught. She slumped forward causing her shiny chestnut brown hair to fall across her cute face as he sat down on the galvanized steel steps beside her “I hope you don't mind if I sit with you a while?” he asked. She looked up at him through a curtain of tousled hair and he smiled sweetly back across at her.

***

_Where the hell is Ben???_

Rey scans the crowds for his tall dark frame but still doesn't spot him anywhere. “Fancy grabbing something sweet while we wait for Rose?” asks Dreanna, eyeing up the offerings of a nearby stall. “Ok, I may as well console myself with some cotton candy” Rey says to her friend.

“He'll be here Rey, stop fretting! I never saw anyone as keen for you as he obviously is, honestly you and Ben are like something from a romcom, it's sickening!” Dreanna pretended to puke as they approached the stall. “Hi, I'll get an Oreo waffle pop please” she said to the vendor “and a rainbow goddess cotton candy for me please” added Rey.

Guns N' Roses start to sing out 'Sweet Child of Mine' just as they are handed their sweet confections. Rey uses her tongue to whip a bit of pink spun sugar off the top of her rainbow coloured swirl as she scans for Ben once more. This time she sees him.

***  
Ben had sated his appetite temporarily on the young woman near the ferris wheel, she appeared to have perked up from her earlier melancholic state as she sat back down on the steps with a dreamy expression on her face. Apparently her boyfriend had told her she needed to lose some weight, Ben merely reassured her that she looked perfect as she was and she'd been delicious putty in his hands as he relieved her of some of that weight (just over a pint to be precise). He smiled down at her now blissed out face before turning to look for Rey.

_**I'm ready for her now!** _

He didn't have to look very far before he spied her eating some cotton candy with her friend Dreanna, he noted that the rollercoaster was currently playing a very appropriate song;

_“She's got a smile that it seems to me_   
_Reminds me of childhood memories_   
_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_   
_Now and then when I see her face_   
_She takes me away to that special place_   
_And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry_   
_Whoa, oh, oh oh sweet child of mi-ine ...”_

He didn't approach her immediately as he was too busy enjoying how she licked at her sugared fare, that tongue just pulled the cotton candy right on in to her pretty little mouth like …

_Holy crap, she's looking this way, and she's just seen me drooling over her like a sailor in a brothel!!!_

Ben begins to approach the object of his most ardent desires, attempting to tone down the smile that wants to stretch out his mouth (he at least wants to at least appear cool and indifferent even if his heart is doing somersaults).

Their happy reunion is soon cut short however, when a strapping young man with fair hair bounds up to Rey and kisses her right on those sugary lips. Rey is apparently as surprised as Ben by this amorous interception, he can just hear her startled speech in between the myriad of other fairground noises “Oh hey Brad, it's not 7:30 yet, aren't you early?” she hugged the man and kissed him back briefly before pulling away. “I just couldn't wait to come and meet my favourite girl, I told the others to quit pissing about and get ready so we could get here early and challenge you to some dart throwing and hoopla type stuff, so are you ready to get thrashed?”

Three other young lads surrounded the girls "Hi Danny” Dreanna addressed the shortest of the three with an air of awkwardness that suggested something more than friendship may have once occurred between them. The boy answering to Danny forced a smile onto his wispy bearded face and replied “How's it going Dre? Hope college is working out for you?”

Ben tuned out from their chatter to turn his focus back onto Rey and Brad, they were heading towards the prize stalls and he was trying to link arms with Rey but she readjusted herself to shrug his hand away. She appeared to be trying to distance herself from his persistent reaches, could he hope this meant she'd lost interest in the bouncy young whipper snapper? Could _he_ dare hope to be the cause?

Renk appears next to Ben “So that's the famous Rey then I presume?” he said following Ben's gaze. “Yep” Renk watched her pushing playfully at Brad while he and his friends line up the darts to score on the three darts boards at the stall. Rey is laughing and joking with the young men as Dreanna stands there finishing off her waffle.

“Looks like you have a little competition there my friend” he teases “Where's the other two that I saw last night, you seen them?” Renk asks him inquisitively. “No, not yet” but just as Ben says this, a distinctive smell greets his nose, the stench of blood and semen has hit him a few moments before Rose and Finn pass by on their way towards the Darts stall.

_The dirty dog, didn't take him long to break rule number 2 all over Rose's sweet little ass, just wait until Miller gets a whiff of his precious 'cute Asian girl' now!_

"Finn's been a busy boy" jokes Renk, fanning his nose and laughing his head off.

_Oh this is going to be such a fun evening!!!_

++Another perk to being a vampire is there's no need to actually shave or cut your hair as your body is held in a bizarre sort of undead stasis. However, one exception to this fact is they still have full sexual functionality as this is closely tied in with a vampire's feeding mechanism. It is widely believed that vampires are sterile as there have not (as of yet) been any known human/vampire offspring.


	18. The League of Un-Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad turns nasty after an informant told him about Rey's behaviour at the darts stall two nights ago.
> 
> Ben tries and fails to keep out of trouble with the powers that be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so by popular demand I have dusted down my self-pitying ass and typed up another installment of madness for you.
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me going they really do and you're all totally awesome for enjoying my weirdness and actually wanting more!
> 
> Thanks for being so kind and understanding 😘

Dreanna was the first one to see Rose, she almost choked on her waffle “Rose, your hair!!!” her speech was muffled by the half chewed remnants still filling her mouth.

“Well it's about time!!! How's your ankle?” Rey had just finished her cotton candy and turned around to see Rose walking up with Finn close by her side. Honest to goodness, it looked to Rey as if her friend had been dragged through a bush backwards and she also looked really pale. But she wore the expression of someone trying to keep a wonderful secret that they badly want to share but can't and the way Rose and Finn sometimes looked at each other made Rey hopeful that somebody might look at her that way one day.

_Perhaps Ben …?_

Brad, Danny and Lewis were busy throwing darts at the three target boards. Rey noted to herself that Danny was so far scoring the highest, Brad always threw a little high and to the left of his aim and Lewis threw too hard, keeping his arm too tight when releasing the dart. Mike was still waiting his turn whilst eyeing Finn up suspiciously.

“It's still a little sore but I can walk on it fine now” Rose answered. “And I see the two of you are looking a little better acquainted” Dreanna said with a smile whilst rearranging Rose's fringe. Rose's palour lessened considerably when a rush of blood coloured her cheeks whilst Finn also looked slightly embarrassed when Brad and Danny turned to see who Dreanna was referring to.

“I have to get back to the Waltzer's but perhaps we could meet up after hours one night?” he asked Rose quietly. She just nodded, perhaps also feeling self conscious in front of her friends. He glanced around furtively before pulling Rose in by her waist and kissing briefly her on her lips. Rey wondered how such a quick kiss could offer such lingering enjoyment for both and as they locked onto each other's eyes, it occurred to her just how badly they fallen for each other in that short space of time. It was going to be hard for them to part company in just a week or so.

“Bye Finn, lovely meeting you!” Rey said to him as he backed away from them and collided with a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair and a smart suede jacket. The two of them obviously knew each other because the blonde man sniffed the air before putting an arm against Finn's back and pushing him away towards a gap between the stalls and out of sight.

“Well that was weird” Rey said to Dreanna “looked like they had a score to settle or something”.

***

Finn had been about to turn back towards the Waltzer's when Miller bashed into his back. He'd forgotten all about the beach brat's request to have Rose for himself and he realised that Miller could smell what they'd had been up to.

_This is about to get ugly!_

He allowed the smaller man to lead him away to a gap between the hoopla and the hook a duck stalls, he was happy to take their quarrel out of public scrutiny … and away from Rose.

Miller's cute looks were scrunched up in furrows of fury “What part of 'she's mine' did you not understand DJ Dickhead? Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Lando about you smashing his precious rule number 2 right under his nose, I don't think he'll take too kindly to your blatant indiscretions and when he kicks your sorry ass into the long grass I'll be the first one to celebrate”.

Now that they were in private Finn stood toe to toe with Miller and stared down at him “Don't threaten me Miller, you don't want to go down that route. Also, I need to correct you on something. It wasn't what 'I did to Rose' it was what 'we did to each other' she can't get enough of me so if you ever thought you had a chance with her, you definitely don't now!”

“But you knew I liked her, so why the hell did you make a move?” Miller now just sounded more hurt than angry. “She was at the pool hall. Perhaps if you'd gone there instead of staying here and sulking about Ben you might have beaten me to it. Look I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to move in on your girl. It just sort of happened”.

“Well don't think this is over between us and you'd better hope someone doesn't tell Poe or Lando. You're still on probation Rookie”.

Finn decided to stay silent and allow Miller to walk off believing that he had the upper hand, things hadn't gone nearly as badly as he'd anticipated!

Finn returned to the Waltzer's ready to charm his next meal. He hastened his steps to his favourite hangout to avoid any awkward questions.

***

Ben was standing next to Renk and listening to their conversation intently “You're up next Rey Bey, let's see if you got your killer aim back” the thickset blonde man thrust the darts into Rey's hand “I want to see if you can beat Danny's high score like you did at Brewster's last week.

He watched in horror as Brad's large hand gravitated towards Rey's butt, he sorely wished he had laser vision to burn the dude's fingers off as they curved themselves around her right cheek!

Ben could have run up and kissed Rey when she brushed his hand away from her rear “I can't concentrate when you do that” she told him. She took aim and hit the bullseye, then she confidently took a second dart in hand and threw another killer shot which landed right next to the first one.

_Wait, she's really good at darts???_

Yet again Ben couldn't help but take in Rey's figure as she moved with each throw. Her dress was cute in a hip young fashion kind of way and it's short length and floatiness were making Ben hungry in more ways than one.

Brad grabbed at her butt again, only this time there was a rough assertiveness to his gesture that deeply concerned Ben “Just as deadly a shot as ever Rey Bey. But see, I heard you like being touched whilst taking aim, so now I just don't know what to do”.

Ben readied himself to intervene, but his cause for hesitance was twofold; Lando had literally just walked past and Ben knows a confrontation would be infringing rule #7. Also, he can't dare to presume that that she has feelings for him after just one brief encounter. He decides to see how this goes before interfering.

Rey calmly placed the remaining darts down on the counter and tried to turn around but he was now pushing her over the darts counter from behind “Brad please, let's not do this here tonight” she pleaded, trying to push him off her. “No, I think now's the perfect time to do this! All this time I wondered what I was doing wrong and now I know it was just that I hadn't pushed myself into you over a darts counter! Tell me where he is Rey, is he here right now?”

Renk held Ben back as he clenched his fists ready to slam one into Brad's head “Lando's right behind us” he whispered urgently. Ben didn't care but before he could release himself from Renk's grip he saw Rose pull the well built man back off Rey “I think you and your friends need to leave now” she said sternly to Brad.

His friends had been smirking and talking amongst themselves while the whole drama unfolded but they now encouraged Brad away from Rey “Come on brah, she's not worth it. I tried to tell you she was playing you for a sucker all along, you're better off without her” said Danny, looking at Rey like she was trash. The boys walked away from a shell shocked Rey who was being consoled by Dreanna and Rose, they walked right past Ben on their way to someplace else.

Rey was shaking “I need to go somewhere private” she said as tears pooled wetly in her eyes, Ben could barely make out her whisper “and I really need to see Ben”. Immediately taking his cue, he pushed through a group of people and stopped beside her “Did I hear you speak my name?” he tried to smile through his inner concern. Her relief at seeing him was clearly evident “Oh hi Ben” she wiped her eyes “I'm sorry you that have to see me like this”.

Ben reached up to her face and wiped a stray tear from her soft cheek with the back of his index finger, she looked up at him seeming both frail and adorable in that moment “don't be sorry, that boyfriend of yours was a jerk. I'm so glad you came back to see me but now it looks to me like you might need cheering up.

Ben placed his hands lightly on the sides of her shoulders and stooped to meet her eyes squarely on "How about I take you on a ride, any ride you like free of charge. I'll even hold your hand if you get scared” he joked, trying so hard to lighten her mood without mentioning the offending boyfriend. “That would be really nice” Rey laughed at his joke like a little girl feigning bravado for a concerned parent, then she beamed up at him while dabbing her eyes with a tissue Dreanna had handed her “I wouldn't mind going on the helter skelter but only if you can sit behind me and keep me safe”. Rey's friends stared at her in shock “I thought you didn't -” Rose began before Dreanna elbowed her into silence “We're going to go on the rollercoaster again Rey, we'll meet up with you in a bit” she said.

“Ok, I'll message you” Rey said smiling at them as Ben took her hand to lead her to the helter skelter.

***

Rey's heart was racing.

_Why did I say the helter skelter!!! What must he think of me? An immature child? A horny coquette_?

It was the first thing that popped into her head but Ben seemed game to give it a try. As they walked past the dodgems however, an angry voice called out “HEY PAL, WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY GIRL!!!??” Rey's stomach lurched as she looked to her right to see Brad climbing of his dodgem car while people were still driving around him, he ignored the voice on the loud speaker “sir, please remain in your vehicle until the ride is finished”.

He stepped over the edge of the raceway and down onto the grass before striding right up to them. Ben made a strange snorting noise and to Rey's surprise she looked to see his whole body quaking with mirth. “What's so funny, care to share your thoughts before I rearrange your face?” Brad pushed at Ben who just laughed even more.

**WHAT**

**IS**

**SO**

**FUCKING**

**FUNNY ???**

Each word uttered came with a finger jab to Ben's chest.

Rey felt a little scared when she saw a darkness move across Ben's face, his hand shot out and pushed the muscular man over like a featherweight domino. “She's not your girl” Ben now looked deadly serious as he gave his exacting response. Undeterred, Brad got back up and dusted himself down “You only just met her five minutes ago, fly-by-night boy, I've invested nearly two whole years getting to know her, I know what makes her tick, I know her secrets, so what the hell would you know that's so funny?”.

“And yet, despite all your investments she still doesn't look at you like she's your girl” this truth seemed to hurt Brad and Rey felt guilty and sorry in equal measure to have caused this whole mess. “Brad, I was going to tell you-” she was interrupted by Brad “don't worry about it, I'm so over you anyway RB, I bumped into Shasa in the car park earlier and she's asked me to go skating with her tomorrow. I am finally done with your teasing delay tactics, perhaps you should warn this guy what a little prick tease you really are?” Renk, who had heard their raised voices and come back to eavesdrop, whistled at this piece of news.

The rising tension got broken by the arrival of a smartly dressed black man at Ben's side “Ben, can we have a little word please? I'm so sorry about this, I hope you two can still have an enjoyable evening” he said to Rey and Brad. To her dismay, Ben backed away and made to leave with the dapper looking gentleman but not before scrawling on a strip of tokens that he'd pulled from his pocket, he smiled and winked surreptitiously at Rey as he handed them to her. “This is to apologise for any unpleasantness that I may have caused you”.

Rey felt dumbfounded as Ben allowed the polite man to lead him away, leaving her standing next to an indignant looking Brad.


	19. The Impossible Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is cornered into making a promise he really doesn't want to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie to keep things going.
> 
> Hope you like it 😘

Lando remained ominously silent until he had unlocked their recreational trailer and they were sitting down at the table across from each other. He looked at Ben with what could only be described as kindly concern, there were sounds of fun and excitement from outside but the atmosphere within was anything but.

Ben waited for the elder vampire to speak first and was eventually rewarded with a stern speech “Now Ben I understand that being a vampire can be a lonely existence, I really do”. He paused before continuing “But you know the rules were written for a very good reason. This operation took Poe and I a long time to build up. A lot of financial investment and hard work has gone into making it what you see today”.

Ben stayed silent, sensing that no comments were expected from him at this point.

“It only takes one nosy police officer to come sniffing around here to put everything in jeopardy. You have to understand we exist on a knife's edge, we're under constant threat by rival gangs and police arrest”.

Ben nodded in agreement, staring at the deck of cards left on the table before him, he sensed where this was going.

“Romantic attachments are wonderfully fulfilling but come with a heavy price tag - jealous boyfriends become dead boyfriends, dead boyfriends become police investigations, police investigations become arrests until ultimately we flee or die from sun exposure in a police cell somewhere”.

“Yes but -” Ben thought he'd attempt an explanation for the unpleasantness between Rey and Brad but was quickly cut short by Lando.

“No, you'll let me finish first. I allowed you to have this girl with the understanding that you were familiar with all the rules and were sensible enough to comply, you know I had to let Hux go for not much worse than this” Lando spoke in a stern voice before finally allowing Ben a chance to explain.

Ben wanted to correct Lando's last statement by informing him that Hux had actually broken every single rule in his precious book at some point in his time here but thought this was now by the by and might seem like petty point scoring. He settled for an attempted explanation of his own actions “This Brad guy was being a total asshole, he'd pinned her up against the darts counter and had to be pulled off by her friend” Ben began.

“I agree that is not acceptable behaviour which should, naturally, be dealt with. However, I did also witness you mocking him and using unnecessary force. I saw you holding that girl's hand in public view, fully aware that this man might see you and be provoked. Can you explain these actions too because I am starting to have some serious doubts about your self-restraint and compliance?”

Ben took a moment to consider these indictments.

_How can I explain my feelings?_

“He was being extremely unpleasant and threatening towards myself and Rey, the hand holding and the laughter I can't explain in any way that will suggest compliance but I genuinely didn't mean to cause any trouble” Ben told him candidly.

“I will let you off this time because Poe believes you have special qualities and you are one of the most powerful vampires we've ever recruited but you must know I cannot allow you to flout the rules and expect everyone else to comply, we have one set of rules for all and that is how it must be for our own safety” he walked around the table and sat in front of Ben.

“I need you to promise me that you will stick to the rules from now on” he said, looking down upon Ben in kindly earnest.

“I will” said Ben with a sinking heart.


	20. Sister Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey overhears her Grandpa Palps making plans and Shasa gets a hit of troubled insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a real juicy one coming up but first here's a little insight into Shasa's self-serving motives.

_Home Sweet Home on the Range_

Rey thought to herself (with not the merest hint of sarcasm) as she wearily pulled herself out of Deanna's Ford Focus.

"Goodnight Rey, I'm sorry tonight didn't work out as you'd hoped” Rose spoke consolingly as she switched seats to sit up front with Dreanna. “Thanks Rose, I'm so happy for you and Finn though, I think he may be totally smitten with you” Rey replied. 

“I can't think why, there's nothing special about me” Rose said with a coy smile. "That's rubbish Rose you're beautiful, even if you do look like you've been ravaged by a werewolf” Dreanna called out to her from the driver's seat. 

Rose climbed in and sat down, shutting the passenger door before opening her window. Rey leaned in “Do you suppose it was Shasa who told Brad about the other night?” They both looked at Rey in disbelief that she should even question this “Who else could it possibly be, it certainly wasn't me” said Dreanna. “And I would never do that to you Rey, you must know that by now” added Rose “and nobody else was there when it happened, at least nobody that knows Brad”. Rey sighed “I just don't get it, I thought she was my friend but it seems like she has some sort of vendetta against me”.

Her friends looked up at her with thoughtful sympathy as Dreanna started up the car, obviously unsure what to say on the matter “I'm really sorry babe but I need to go home and catch up on a project, I just remembered the deadline is tomorrow. I can pick you up for college at 8:15 if that's any good, I have to go in early and use the library”. Rey was relieved not to have to catch the bus “Thanks, that'd be great and I'll be at the coffee house tomorrow afternoon if you guys want to stop by and grab a drink”. Dreanna pulled off the driveway and Rose waved her hand out the window “It's a date!” she called as the car drove off and left Rey alone in the dark outside her house.

She quietly let herself in, it was 9:37pm so she was home well before curfew and Grandpa was still in the living room. Despite being hushed, his grating tones still escaped through a gap in the door as he spoke on the phone “Yes. She's back now so we can discuss this further tomorrow, just make sure you get all the things I requested, and make sure all suitable candidates are free to meet up Saturday night”. _No doubt more Sith worshipping weirdness_ she thought to herself as she snuck up the stairs.

She took a deep breath when she reached the sanctity of her bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. Within the privacy of her room, she could finally relax and let all her memories and thoughts from the evening flood her mind. 

Three main questions dominated;

_1\. All this time I thought Brad was being so nice to me, was he only interested in one thing?_

_2\. Why does Shasa want to hurt me so badly, what did I do to deserve this?_

_3\. Why do I get the impression Ben was in deep trouble with that polite gentleman when all he did was push Brad over?_

Rey sat at her desk and took out the drawing she'd done of Ben, of course it could never do justice to the real thing but looking at his likeness somehow eased her troubled mind. She took out her phone and searched up Ben Solo on all the usual social media platforms but all she got was a bunch of randoms with the same name. Rey recalled how Shasa always complained that some guys are social media phobic which makes it really hard for her to check out their credentials, should they happen show an interest. Shasa is stunningly beautiful and she and Dreanna never seem to have any shortage of admirers, Shasa can pretty much take her pick from any guy she takes a fancy to - so why pick out Ben and Brad???

Rey decided to get ready for bed as she didn't feel inclined to stay up and study or watch Netflix, she used the bathroom and pulled on her Snoopy nightdress before settling down with her iPod, she played Florence and the Machine as it brought back the excitement of her and Ben's first meeting.

She drifted off to sleep with the headphones still inserted, soothing her with pleasant memories.

***

A big sigh broke the silence in Shasa's enormous bedroom. Her reflection in the mirror never lied, she looked tired and no amount of concealer could cover up the shadows under her eyes.

Last night she'd hardly slept for thinking about her friends at the fair, Renk's eyes boring into her neck still haunted her and she could have sworn that all of Ben's friends had a similar darkness in their eyes as they stared hungrily at her in the pool hall. She instinctively knew that something wasn't right about them, she could just feel it. Dreanna hadn't messaged last night as promised and Shasa couldn't help but lie there in the dead of night worrying about them when she should be sleeping.

On top of that she was starting to feel a pang of remorse for stirring things up between Brad and Rey. Whatever grudge Shasa may hold against Rey for getting between her and Rose, she knew deep down that Rey hadn't really deserved that. She didn't feel too bad, however about asking Brad on a date, after all Rey had made it clear that she wasn't interested in him in that way. Shasa wasn't really that interested in Brad either if she was completely honest with herself but to have something (or someone) of hers somehow made up for Rey's new closeness with Rose.

What Dreanna and Rey don't understand about Shasa is that since Rose's family moved in a few houses down just under eight years ago, Rose has been a cornerstone in her otherwise hollow and unfulfilled life. As soon as they first met in their back yards, the two ten year old girls started talking across their neighbour's fences and within a few weeks were regularly playing together round at Rose's house. Shasa had never managed to stay friends with any other kids for long before she met Rose and she began to see Rose as the sister she should have had.

Shasa has always enjoyed a life of plenty and is accustomed to getting whatever she wants thanks to her looks, privilege and very wealthy parents but she never got what she secretly longed for - her parent's love, encouragement, approval, understanding and acceptance. 

She'd always put her deep set unhappiness down to the fact that her twin sister Mayten died during childbirth, her umbilical cord had cut off her oxygen supply whilst waiting to be born after Shasa. While her mom never says it outright, Shasa gets a strong feeling that her mum blames Shasa for pushing out first as she would occasionally say stuff like “why do you have to be so forthright all the time? It's that selfish pushiness that did for your poor sister you know!" 

Despite not knowing her twin beyond the confines of their mother's womb, Shasa had always felt something was missing from her life but still hovering in the periphery of existence. When she was little, she pretended her sister was following her around and encouraging her to do stuff that she knew was wrong, it was as if the usual voice of conscience had been replaced by her sister's voice of mischief. She always insisted that a place be set at the table for her sister who she said was sitting there with them and her parents grew tired of these disturbing games, especially after all the time and money spent unsuccessfully trying to cure her troubled mind with hypnotherapy, child counselling, crystal healing and just about any other therapeutic treatments that promised to offer help.

None of it worked of course.

Her mother became so exasperated with Shasa's persistent misbehaviour that she even heard her muttering under her breath that the wrong twin had died after she'd gotten into herself into trouble yet again. Perhaps she thought Shasa had left the room and couldn't hear … or perhaps she no longer cared but either way that throwaway comment became fire branded into Shasa's already troubled psyche.

As close as they were, Rose remained blissfully unaware of this side of her and the two girls gradually formed a very strong bond. Over the years Rose had shown Shasa the benefits of being nice and kind by her own sweet example but this transformation was tested however when they began middle school and met Dreanna and Rey. In those few years together, the four girls became a really tight group though Shasa was always quick to remind Dreanna and Rey that she and Rose were closest because they had a deeper history.

Shasa's reliance upon Rose gradually dominated her life to the point that she even chose to go to the same college as Rose in an attempt to keep her close.

Shasa brushed her hair back into an asymmetrical French twist and put in her favourite Swarovski Feather earrings. She grabbed her trusty oversized sunglasses to cover her tired eyes and placed them on her head ready to slip down when needed. The lipstick choice of the day would be a dark red shade named “Heartbreaker” she applied this with a brush using expert precision before blotting off the excess. This shade would look good on Brad's cheek she thought to herself with a smile as she looked down at the kiss marked tissue.

She headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, wondering whether to message Rose yet.


	21. The Thrill of the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renk is now in full pursuit of his latest muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we dip our toes into the depths of Renk's depravity before diving in head first in the next chapter. We will get back to Rey and Ben really soon, I just wanted to have a little fun first.
> 
> Warning: Things get a bit 'murdery' in this chapter, but surely you know by now these guys are anything but saints ... especially our 'man with a plan' Renk ...

Renk sank back into the shadows at the Cottonwood Heights Recreation Centre. His Black Kawasaki Ninja which was parked up against a nearby tree still made the occasional ticking noise as it's engine cooled. The car park was lit up by a handful of LED street lamps which shone their cold white glare onto the fifty or so parked cars but the path leading down to the recreation centre had been plummeted into near total darkness (thanks to a quick shimmy up three lamp posts and a stray brick). He leant against a tree and stared at the glowing screen of his Samsung Galaxy while awaiting their arrival.

After some quick research on Google last night he'd managed to glean the location for Brad and Shasa's first date and was even fortunate enough to find a Facebook visitor review left by Shasa a few months back which gifted him with her full name as well as pointing him towards the absolute goldmine which was her Facebook account. 

He was currently browsing through Shasa's numerous photo albums which, of course, were fully viewable to anyone who cared to look at them. Her Insta-worthy snaps were making Renk both peckish and aroused in equal measure. There was one photo in particular that he 'enjoyed' for several minutes straight; it was of Shasa sitting on a beach somewhere dressed in a turquoise high leg bikini and the camera had somehow perfectly caught her long pink tongue scaling the length of an orange iced popsicle. How he wished he was that popsicle, he could almost feel her wet tongue snaking it's way around his own rigid love lolly. A flashback of Shasa perching so suggestively in that 'not quite there' dress whilst running her slender fingers up and down the wooden rod of her pool cue caused a fresh ache of desire to pulse through him.

Renk was savouring every minute of thrill and anticipation, 80 years of being a vampire could get pretty tedious so he leapt at any chance to spice things up a bit. Shasa had unwittingly slinked her way under his radar the second she followed them into the pool hall and the fact that she'd only been interested in Ben merely set down the gauntlet before him. When he'd propositioned her, he'd purposely let her glimpse his dark side and her palpable fear excited his senses and propelled his lust to dizzying new heights. For girls to fear him until he seduced them into submission was his favourite kink++.

Renk killed the screen on his phone when the headlights of a Ford F-150 swung into the car park, he pocketed his phone and watched as a hefty figure stepped out and looked around, It was definitely Brad! The air sent him an overpowering whiff of aftershave, the dude must have used a whole bottle of the stuff to try and impress Shasa! He watched as Brad locked up and walked towards the darkened path with the confident swagger of someone on a dead cert promise. He was even humming a song to himself as the brick swung down and connected with his head.

Renk was glad he worked out as dragged Brad's hulking frame into the trees, he'd only had one feed before heading out here and he now began to hunger keenly for his second course. He sank his teeth into the pulse point on Brad's neck and drank greedily with neither care nor constraint. When he was pleasantly sated, he wiped his mouth on Brad's shirt before plucking the car key out of the young man's pocket and dragging the near-dead lunk into the back of his own F-150 truck. Renk started the engine and drove them about half a mile back along the road to a precipitous mountainside drop. Parking at the roadside, he jumped out and wrestled the dead-weight asshole into the driver's seat before putting the vehicle into drive. He made sure the road was deserted before releasing the handbrake and giving the bumper a good hard shove with his boot.

He had a spring in his step as he strode away from the orange glow of Brad's exploding truck with copious amounts of blood now rushing through his system, he felt energised for the fun evening ahead.

Wiping his dirty hands on the back of his trousers he grinned at the thought of Shasa all alone and waiting for her date.

***

  
Shasa yawned as she checked her watch, it was 7:58pm and she was due to meet Brad at 8pm. She had just arrived and supposed he'd be along shortly.

Wednesday was mid week disco night at the rink so the usual lights were dimmed in favour of a mirrorball and Led projections, her custom made skates glided onto the ice and she was soon performing backwards crossovers in between the other skaters. She spinned, twirled and practised her bracket turn for a full 20 minutes before skating to the side to check her phone for messages, perhaps he was just playing it cool by turning up a bit late (a tactic she herself had honed to perfection).

_Mid Week Disco Night at Cottonwood Heights_

She scanned the rink for Brad before setting off again, there were often novice skaters at these discos and Shasa was used to avoiding them on her way round but a lone man wearing a black leather jacket caught her eye as he entered the rink and clung on to the side.

_Perhaps he too was waiting for a date to show up?_

She decided to give the now flailing man a wide berth as she made her way round towards him and was sliding past him backwards on one skate when he launched himself towards her.

**Ooooff!!!**

Before she could adjust herself and take evasive action he had crashed into her and they both fell to the frigid surface with a skid, the ice burned her hands and her leg hurt from the fall. While she sat there holding her leg, he'd been surprisingly quick to get to his feet and reach down to pull her up. She decided to accept his assistance thinking it was the least he could do after launching himself at her like that “Thanks” she said politely as she lifted her gaze to look at the face of her helper.

_The dark eyed creep from the pool hall????!!!!_

Fear hitched her breath and caused a flash of cold sweat, she tried to slide her hand out from his grip but his vice like fingers were wrapped tightly around hers “Shasa!!! Fancy seeing you here!” he exclaimed with eyes that didn't match the surprise in his voice.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him suspiciously, leaning away from him and looking to the passing skaters for help but they just passed on by, oblivious to her panicked state “I enjoy skating, that is allowed isn't it? And may I ask what you're doing here?” he enquired with an impish look.

“The same reason” she responded wondering how it is that he skates so badly for someone who claims to enjoy skating. As if reading her thoughts he said “For some reason I seem to be struggling this evening, would you be kind enough to help me get my skating feet back” his feet wobbled at this point and he nearly fell over before pushing off with one foot to pull Shasa along the ice beside him.

“Look, no offence …” Shasa prompted his name “Renk” he answered “I mean no offense to you Renk but I'm waiting for someone to meet me and he might be a little put out to see you hanging onto me” she said, hoping that would do the trick.

“Oooooh, you mean Brad right?” he said with a dry laugh. “How do you know about Brad?” Shasa asked.

“I saw him arguing with Ben at the fair last night, then a bit later I just happened to overhear him telling his friends how he was going to stand you up tonight because he thinks you're a just another game player like Rey” he said before adding “I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I honestly don't think he's coming”. Shasa felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, she was used to getting whatever and whoever she wants and now she's been spurned by two men in as many days.

***

Her face was an absolute picture when he told her about Brad, he loosened his grip on her slightly in the hope that she wouldn't try to pull away from him now.

“Look, I'm sorry if I scared you the other night, I just like you so much I let my self control slip a little. I want you to know I'd never knowingly hurt you” he said expanding the truth slightly.

“Tell you what, we're both here alone so how about I make a deal. I'll promise not to try and kiss you if you promise to give me a chance and teach me how to skate without falling on my ass every 10 seconds” he made his proposition just before his skates sent him into a flurry of jerks that threatened to bring them both down again.

Shasa laughed at his pathetic plea before she could stop herself, he was rather cute and his lack of skating skills were utterly pathetic which made him seem a bit less threatening. “Ok, but only if you stop yanking my arm out of it's socket” she joked. The music changed and Wham came on over the speaker system;

_“Call me good, call me bad, ca-ll me anything you want to baby, but I know that you're sad and I know I'll make you happy with the one thing that you never had ...”_

The upbeat pop tune seemed to ease Shasa into a more fun loving frame of mind and her laughter sounded so sweet and genuine as he attempted to skate on one foot before falling to the ice yet again. Renk was able get into the flow of skating under Shasa's expert guidance and they soon built up a little speed together on the straights but corners were still somewhat challenging for Renk. Admittedly he did play his ineptitude up a bit and this seemed to be doing the trick as Shasa put a helpful arm around Renk's waist to guide him round, he even ventured to put his hand on hers which she didn't object to in the slightest.

After an hour or so of flirtatious larking about on the ice, a voice rang out on the speakers “Well it had to come sooner or later boys and girls, it's time to hang up your skates for the night and head for the hills. Have a good night and be sure to come back soon!” The main lights blinked back on and the music had now stopped, everyone blinked and squinted in the brightness as they skated towards the exits. Shasa swung in front of Renk to stop them both and there was a moment of tension as they both looked at each other.

_Does she want to kiss me? Was it really that easy???_

If that was her intention, she quickly changed her mind and lead them both to the rinkside seats where they sat down together and took off their skates. Renk handed his in at the counter in exchange for his dusty boots and when he sat back down beside her, his whole body screamed out to touch her but he forced himself to be cool. “I'd better get home, thanks for tonight Renk it's been reallly good fun” Shasa said warmly.

“Let me at least walk you to your car, you don't know who might be lurking out there in the shadows” he said taking her hand as they followed the darkened pathway. About half way along the path Shasa heard a message notification, it was the one with Darth Vader's mechanical breathing sounds which she'd heard Brad's phone making at the party the other night. The sound had come from the ground nearby so Shasa lit her phone to locate it, it's completely smashed screen reflected the light back up at her.

Picking up the phone, she saw Brad's face smiling up at her from his splintered screen as a message popped into view “This is Brad's, so he was here but I thought he intended to stand me up” she said in a puzzled voice. “Perhaps he showed up and saw us together?” Renk suggested.

_Shit, shit, shit, I could get busted for this!_

“I'm sure he wouldn't just leave his phone like this, even if the screen got smashed. This just doesn't add up” Shasa pocketed the broken phone and stayed silent in thought until reaching her car. She turned to Renk and spoke with a slight strain in her voice “Goodnight Renk”. “Night Shasa, I hope I'll get to see more of you real soon” he closed the driver door for her and banged his fist on the window before waving. She just smiled weakly at him, skidding her tyres on the gravel before driving off into the darkness.

As soon as she pulled away, Renk ran to retrieve his Kawasaki from the shadows. He pulled on his jet black helmet with its black tinted visor and started up the engine, the bike's headlights remained off as he zoomed into the darkness following the twin red dots of her retreating tail lights.

++ The ghost train was the perfect hunting ground for Renk, he'd even rigged up a junction in the track which he could switch to a private soundproofed room totally void of lighting or escape whenever he saw a tasty looking treat hop on board his ride. The ghost train carriages only seat two so he either gets double the action or the occasional prize of a solitary girl sitting afraid and alone in the dark, trapped in by the safety bar, wondering where she's ended up and who else is in the dark space with her. After unleashing his magic touch and roving tongue on them, his victims would usually exit the ride in a state of emotionally heightened ecstasy, wondering if they'd just dreamt their brief encounter in the dark.


	22. The Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to visit Ben at the fair but soon wishes she hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just taking a break from Renk's adventures to catch up with Ben and Rey.

She had been trying so hard to block out thoughts of Shasa getting ready to date Brad all afternoon but images of them skating happily together kept gate-crashing her mind.

_How dare she move in on him so soon, before I even had a chance to end things amicably between us!_

When Rey got home from college, the house was blissfully empty so she decided to make the most of it and prepare herself an early dinner which consisted of a microwave lasagne and prepacked salad from the local WinCo grocery store. _Not exactly haute cuisine but it will do._

While her dinner slowly revolved in radiation, Rey decided to message Rose and see what her plans were for the evening - if she was seeing Finn, Rey hoped to catch a lift. Just as the message sent, the microwave bleeped and Rey considered her best option would be to take her dinner upstairs and eat in her room lest the old miser return while she's still eating.

Rey carefully ascended the creaking staircase with a steaming plateful balanced on one hand and phone gripped firmly in the other, she nudged her bedroom door open and was visually reminded that she'd slung last night's clothes across the desk chair where she intended to sit. She put down her meal and phone so she could gather up the discarded clothes but as the tie dyed dress fell into the laundry basket, she noticed a thin strip of blue curled up card float out from one of the small concealed side pockets. It was the strip of ride tokens that Ben had handed to her last night!

As she picked it up, a penned scrawl on the reverse of the tokens caught her eye, sparking the memory of Ben writing on them just before handing them to her.

_**How could I have forgotten about that!!!** _

_Still on for that ride? 07*58-*6876_ **++**

Rey sat at her desk totally dumbstruck and powerless to do anything but stare down at the precious series of numbers. Her mind was racing;

_Should I message him?_

_Should I call him?_

_What will I say???_

Her lasagne steadily steamed itself cool as she held up her phone and typed out a message to Ben, she revised it several times before feeling sufficiently satisfied with the words “Hi Ben, so sorry you had to deal with Brad last night. Hopefully he won't bother me any more now that he's busying himself with Shasa. I'd love to take you up on your offer of a free ride but only if it still comes with the bonus hand holding you promised! Are you free tonight? Rey xxx” Rey deleted and re-typed the kisses a few times before deciding to leave them in, she wanted him to know her feelings as he was only in town for just over one more week.

She took a deep breath and hovered her index finger over the send button before tapping it, then clamped her hands across her mouth to perform a muted scream into her fingers. It was gone and there was no way of getting it back, her number and her feelings for him had winged their way straight to his phone!

She absently picked at her luke warm pasta and side salad whilst continuing to stare at her phone, she was mentally willing it to ping and relieve her from her love struck limbo. It remained resolutely inactive however, and frustratingly quiet. Perhaps he was busy preparing for the fair to open at 5pm?

She was just taking her plate and glass down to the kitchen when her phone decided to ping at her retreating back, she almost ran back into her room and clattered the plate and glass hurriedly back onto the desk so she could check if it was Ben. The sender name showed up as Rose so she swallowed her disappointment as she read the message “Hi Rey, I forgot to tell you at the coffee house earlier but I have to go to my grandparents tonight, it's my Grandmother's 65th birthday today and there's no way I can miss it. Hope to see you tomorrow, R x”

A whole agonising two hours passed by with still no word from Ben so Rey decided to dress up a bit and catch the No. 3 to the fair which was located at Ensign Peak Park. 

She had to know if he was ok and find out why he hadn't replied!

***

Rey jumped off at the second bus stop on the busy Ensign Parkway and a rush of excitement coursed through her when she saw the colourfully illuminated fairground just across the road. She made her way between the slowly moving traffic rather than walk the hundred yards or so to use the crossing because she was feeling anxious to see Ben and find out why he hadn't answered her text.

The sky above transitioned from rich azure to deep indigo as she approached the glare of coloured lights. The competing myriad of rousing soundwaves increased in volume as she passed beneath the entrance banner but she still managed to hear the long awaited ping from inside her jacket pocket, she immediately stepped aside from the main courseway to read Ben's message “Hi Rey! Sorry for not replying sooner but I just saw your message. I'm so glad you want to see me again, I can't stop thinking about you! Unfortunately I'll have to take a raincheck on tonight but Finn has suggested we all go out for a ride on Saturday night, if you're free and would like to join us I can pick you up at about 8pm. Just let me know where you live, Ben xxx”

Rey felt happy at his invitation but was a little disappointed that he wasn't available to meet her tonight, what could he possibly be doing that he couldn't spare a little time to be with her? Seeing as Rey had come all this way she decided to jump out and surprise him so she kept out of view behind a token kiosk and looked out for him.

It wasn't long before she saw him, his tall dark figure was easy to spot in a crowd! He looks so dashingly handsome dressed in black, she thought to herself, like a dark knight. She was tempted to rush up to him but something held her back, she was curious to know why he didn't want to see her tonight when he looked so leisurely about his business so she stayed out of view and watched him for a while.

He walked up to a group of ladies at the balloon burst stall and appeared to be getting rather friendly with them. Just as Rey was desperately trying to justify his behaviour as merely part of his job to welcome fairgoers and encourage them to part with their cash, one woman in particular kept turning round to chat with him and it began to look suspiciously intimate. Rey's heart was galloping as she noticed him take her hand and playfully lead her away from her friends, the two of them laughed as Ben put his hand around her waist before they slipped away between the stalls.

Rey's heart had instantly gone from galloping to tearing itself in two as she stood there for several minutes watching the spot where they disappeared from view.

Ben emerged first running a thumb across his lips, then the lady he was with appeared from behind him and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth for what seemed an eternity before waving back to him as she rejoined her friends.

Rey left the fairground, feeling as if she was walking in the unreality of a nightmare. A mascara stained tear slid down her cheek as she headed for the nearside bus stop.

**++** You will just have to imagine this is a full mobile number, I have blanked out some of the numbers so you're not tempted to call it!!!


	23. The Vampire Who Came to Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renk follows Shasa home and enters her bedroom to retrieve Brad's phone.
> 
> That's not all he came for though ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one took a while and I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written. Period!
> 
> I know it's not Rey and Ben but I kind of modelled Renk's character on Kylo Ren (Ren+K) crossed with the vampire who lives next door in the original Frightnight movie because I always had a weird crush on him!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it x

It was a little after 10:30pm when Shasa wearily stepped up onto the front porch and let herself in. She felt utterly spent after last night's worrying and the bizarre turn of events at the Ice Rink.

_Had Renk gone skating just to see me?_

_Is he stalking me now?_

_Why the hell did I encourage him with flirtation???_

Shasa had to admit that Renk was pretty hot looking and she was a teensy bit turned on by his richly toned voice and worldly confidence but that desire now was overridden by a fresh sense of foreboding about him. If Brad _had_ showed up, he would for sure have confronted Renk about moving in on his date, Shasa knew Brad's ego would not have allowed him to shy away and leave Renk to it. Also, when she'd found Brad's phone, Renk hadn't seemed surprised at all, in fact his explanation sounded a little defensive.

Shasa flung her skates down in the small cloakroom to her left and decided to head straight up to her room and message Brad's friends to find out where he is and what he got up to this evening, those guys are all pretty close and would at least know something of his plans.

“Hi dear, nice time at the rink?” her mom surprised her as she called out from the study. “Yeah it was ok, I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go to bed if that's ok”. Shasa passed the study and looked in at her mom who was busy typing up a report, she turned to look at her wayward daughter “just make sure you've eaten first, you're looking a bit gaunt”.

Shasa didn't reply but she grumpily headed to the kitchen for a quick bite, she had actually forgotten to eat but was fed up with being told that she looks this or she looks that while rarely being told that she looks nice or anything else complimentary. She grabbed some cold pizza and a glass of milk, sure that most of the food groups were covered by her snacking choice. After absent mindedly eating her pizza and washing it down with milk she headed up two flights of stairs to her room, a sort of annexed penthouse suite (no doubt designed to keep her as far away from the rest of the house as possible).

She threw herself onto her bed and took out Brad's phone, it was hard to read the latest message through the splintered screen and without logging in but she just about could make out the words “Come on bro, don't keep us hanging. Did you slip her one in the back of your love wagon like you did to Karina last week?” Shasa felt sickened. This message told her three things;

1\. Brad had been cheating on Rey while they were still together!

2\. He _had_ been there tonight to date Shasa 

and ...

3\. His friends were also in the dark about Brad's whereabouts so there was no point in messaging the vile letches

Shasa felt just a little less bothered than before about Brad's wellbeing as she got up and dragged herself into her ensuite shower - if she showered now she'd have an extra half hour in bed tomorrow morning which sounded so welcome right now! She decided to put some music on to cheer herself up, no doubt Brad will be telling everyone what happened to him tomorrow until they're sick of hearing about it. Whatever happened tonight, Shasa reckoned she'd had a lucky escape with him not turning up

… although Renk's true intentions are still a little shady.

She selected La Roux to play on shuffle before stripping off her skinny jeans and cropped hoodie top and stepping into the shower. 'Sexotheque' came on first, and while she was lathering and rinsing in the shower she couldn't resist singing along to her favourite track as she knew that her parents couldn't hear her from downstairs.

_“He wants to kn-ow what it feels like to mess around, mess around, She wants to kn-ow what it feels like to settle down, settle down ...”_

Shasa turned off the shower feeling her mood lighten as she dried herself off, she was enjoying Elly Jackson's crisp voice singing 'In For The Kill' as she wrapped up her damp hair and grabbed her silk kimono from the back of the shower room door, tying it up loosely as she headed back into the bedroom to perform her night time beauty regimen.

***

Renk had followed Shasa's tail lights until they pulled onto an expansive block paved driveway which stretched out before a huge 3 storey modern looking building. It was fronted by a series of floor to ceiling windows _these people like to be watched_ he thought to himself as he silenced his bike under the cover of a verge-side tree and waited for Shasa get out from her car and go inside.

When the large front door clicked shut behind her, he skilfully threw a rock up at the security light which was situated on the near side of the garage, shattering it with the first shot (all those hours of playing ring toss, darts and other target based games at the fair were paying off). He passed through the wrought iron gates and pushed his bike around the edge of the driveway to avoid the CCTV which pointed down from the corner of the house (Renk's image may be blurred on video playback but his bike isn't). He removed his helmet and leant his bike up behind their enormous triple garage, stowing it out of sight of any potential witnesses.

From his hidden vantage point behind the garage he could peer up into the viewing gallery that was Shasa's family home and wait for a bedroom light to go on and steer him towards the right room. About ten minutes passed before he saw the uppermost penthouse room illuminate and Shasa's slender figure appear at the window to shut the blinds. It was exactly the room he'd hoped for, nice and remote from the rest of the house.

Renk wasted no time in silently scaling the side of the building with the ease of a finely tuned night predator. A sliver of light shone out from a gap in the blinds through he could peer in at Shasa. She was laid on her bed looking down at Brad's cracked phone. When she got up and entered her en-suite shower room he waited a moment before sliding a window open that must have been left open for ventilation, he could hear her taking a shower and singing an unfamiliar song, her sweet voice sang about wayward men following their innermost desires for gratification. He was in no doubt that she was naked and slippery with soap right now whilst singing such dirty words.

_Oh you have no idea just how wayward I can be!_

When he'd quietly climbed inside, the first thing Renk did was to seek out what he primarily came for, he spied Brad’s phone on the bed and slid the incriminating evidence into his jacket pocket.

_Now time for a little fun ..._

Renk browsed through the trinkets on her cluttered dressing table and plucked the heart pendant that she'd worn on the night he met her from a jewellery tree before laying it out neatly on her pillow. He then turned off the overhead light, leaving just her small bedside lamp to dimly illuminate the room. Shasa's phone was also laying on her bed so he took that too and pushed it down into his back pocket whilst looking around her tastefully decorated room for a good hiding place.

_How can I deny myself this pleasure when she’s totally naked a few feet away from me and singing about horny men in strip clubs?_

Renk concealed himself behind a large oak wardrobe, standing on the side which was hidden from the en-suite doorway as he waited patiently for the right moment to make his presence known.

He didn't have to wait long before she returned to the bedroom. Still singing to herself as she entered, he heard her step towards her bed and fall silent. Obviously she had realised the phones were missing and Renk suddenly considered that she might think her parents had took them and walk towards her bedroom door to quiz them about it. If that was the case then she'd see him before she got to the door.

When he heard her footsteps approaching, he stepped out into her path causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She was wearing a pale blue silk dressing gown which was pleasingly short and tied loosely at the waist, her dark hair looked wet and sleek as it hung down over her shoulders and dampened her dressing gown. Her eyes were wide, giving her the look of a frightened mouse fleeing a merciless predator while her mouth hung agape with shock.

“Aren't you pleased to see me?” Renk killed the space between them in a few sweeping strides until he was almost upon her and blocking her exit. Shasa instinctively looked around for her phone “looking for this?” he pulled out her phone and showed it to her before pushing it back in his pocket “you can have it back when I'm done with you”.

“What do you want?” she asked with a lump in her thoat but she didn't look as if she really wanted the answer to that question as she back tracked towards her bed and looked up at him in terror.

“So I see two pretty girls follow us into the pool hall looking so incredibly sexy and you didn’t think I'd take an interest? By the way, I heard every single word you said to Rose, of how you're 'all about the pleasure' and 'don’t mind a guy who can fuck you and leave' and do you know what I said to myself? 'Renk, that is your dream girl right there!'” he treated her to a rakish grin as he reached up to caress her soft damp hair.

Shasa dodged his hand as she began to speak “How did you-” but the rest of her words were swallowed up by fear. La Roux filled the silence as she sang out from Shasa's iPod in the en-suite, albeit muffled now by the closed door.

“So you like to play games with men? You enjoy the hunt? Well I can play games too Shasa, let me tell you I live for the thrill of the chase and I will have you begging for me before I'm done”.

Renk followed her every evasive move and when her bed impeded her retreat she bent back slightly from him until she overbalanced and tipped backwards, she caught her fall by putting a hand out against the wall behind her. That was when the heart pendant fell from her outstretched hand and the shiny necklace coiled itself onto the heart as it landed on her purple checked duvet cover.

He towered over her reclined torso just as the belt gave way, causing the robe to slip across her naked body as gravity conspired to pull it open. Scents of exotic shower gel mingled with fear wafted up to greet him and just like the other night, the heady combination further fuelled his lust.

His sight slowly raked it's way downwards, taking in her round pert breasts as they rose and fell rapidly with each fearful breath. They were both perfectly crested with a small dark nipple. Then he allowed his gaze to track a little further down until he caught his breath at the sight of the small dark patch of hair which pointed the way straight to paradise, the very place his aching cock longed to explore.

He was enjoying their proximity immensely as he reached down and picked up the discarded necklace before reaching inside her dressing gown to plant his strong hands at either side of her back and pull her upright against him. He ensured that she remained securely pinned against the bed by pressing his shins to hers.

***

_What is he going to do to me?_

Now she was upright once more, Shasa pulled at her robe and desperately tried to tie it back up but Renk was so close to her that she couldn't get her hands into the tight space to fasten it. She could feel the fabric of his clothes, his cold leather jacket and the teeth of his zips rubbing up against her bare skin.

“I know you had your sights set on Ben but I can offer a you wealth of experience that he can only imagine” he told her in a voice thick with passion, his face was fervent and hungry and his dark eyes all over her.

“Please don't -” Shasa began.

Her iPod must have run out of power because the music suddenly stopped playing.

“At least allow me to put this necklace on you. It looked so nice on you the other night, I just wanted to remind myself how pretty it looked around your neck”.

Before she could reply he'd reached up and around her neck. As he fastened the necklace at the back, he took his time and seemed to be ensuring that his fingers brushed at the fine hairs standing out on her nape. Despite her current state of fearful dread, Shasa began to feel strangely aroused by the erotic lightness of his touch. His breath caressed her shoulder and neck sending wonderful shivers through her almost naked body as she closed her eyes and began to abandon all thoughts of escape.

When it was fastened, he allowed the delicate silver chain to drape over his fingers until it gently fell around her throat. His fingers swept lightly around the edge of her collar bone until he was cradling the shiny heart pendant which he carefully placed down onto her bare chest then he leaned back just far enough to gaze upon it hanging around her neck. She looked up into eyes that were now completely black, it was as if she were peering into an endless dark abyss that wanted to suck her in. A sharp pang of horror stayed her moment of passion and completely immobilised her.

“What the hell are you?” her voice barely managed more than a whisper.

“I can be your best dream or your worst nightmare, that's up to you”

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing you don’t want to give”.

“I want you to leave”.

“No you don’t, I can smell your excitement”.

Shasa tried feebly to push him off her but he just grabbed her wrists tightly, their brief tussle caused her alarm clock to get knocked from the edge of her bedside table and clatter on the wood flooring “I can easily call down to my parents” her voice shook, betraying any attempt to sound assertive. He just shook his head at her empty threat “But you won't” he hissed “if you were going to, you would have done it already and besides if you do I'll make sure they know what a wanton little hussy their precious daughter is” his eyes glinted darkly.

“My parents??” she momentarily forgot her peril and laughed at the idea “They already think the worst of me! My friends all hate me and Brad's friends seem to think I'm just a slut so I literally have nothing left to lose. You may as well just do what you want to me because nobody cares anymore and I can't say that I blame them” Shasa was taken aback by the candour of her own self confession, the words slammed home and caused her lip to tremble as a series of tears streaked their way onto her kimono.

Renk stood silently and allowed her to deal with her emotions in her own time. When her heaving sobs eventually subsided and she'd blinked away the bitter tears, she looked up at her captor and saw that his expression had changed completely. He seemed to be studying her intently “ _I_ care for you Shasa, just trust your instincts and give in to me” his deep voice now reduced to a quiet growl.

Her parents must have come upstairs because her mom had heard the clock fall to the floor and called up to check on her daughter “Are you ok up there?”

This was Shasa's chance to call for help, Renk kept his tight hold on her wrists and his eyes burned into her as she considered her next move. She should be fighting him off but the space between her legs now inexplicably hungered to be filled by this dangerous man. She held Renk's dark stare as she called back “I'm fine mom, goodnight!”

Renk grinned widely at the girl in his grasp.

“I'm going straight to hell for this” Shasa said breathlessly as he put a hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up to kiss him. He greedily pushed his tongue in and around her mouth as he let go of her other wrist to hold her. He reached down to cup a bare breast, rubbing his palm against the hardened nipple and causing Rey to whimper softly into his mouth. He parted from her trembling lips to whisper back “Well I’m already there baby and the water’s fine”.

***

Renk had taken off his leather jacket, pushed her down onto her bed, and was now unfastening his trousers. His hard cock sprang free and protruded from his pants, pointing straight up towards the ceiling “I want you to play pool with me” he said hoarsely as he hovered over her. Shasa looked puzzled for a moment so he took her right hand and placed it on his aching member, moving it slowly all the way up and down. She got the idea and continued stroking him with a well practised deftness whilst staring up at it in open mouthed awe. Renk thought he'd explode from the touch of her fingers but he somehow managed to control himself, then she raised her face up enough to pull it towards the opening between her full soft lips.

**“Oh that's my sweet girl!!!”**

She held his swollen appendage lightly between her thumb and index finger as her tongue expertly flicked its way around. His cock twitched as she licked up his length and when it leaked in anticipation her tongue lapped at the sticky substance before planting sensual kisses to his sensitised tip. To his delight she took him into her warm soft mouth, right to the very back until he was fully implanted inside her. Her right hand came up to cradle his balls as they brushed at her chin and she stroked them as she sucked him off with heavenly skill. Her left hand grabbed at his rear, encouraging him to thrust himself into her hard, and just before he reached orgasm she pulled him out to her mouth so that he could watch his cum spill onto her grateful lips and lapping tongue. Renk groaned as she looked up at him and her eyes seemed pleased that she was giving him such pleasure as she greedily swallowed his seed and allowed some of the viscous substance to escape and flow down her chin and onto her chest.

Renk lowered his body onto hers, pinning her down under his weight whilst flicking his tongue in and out of her salty lips. Then, lifting off her a little he trailed his fingers down her smooth taut body in swirling patterns of exploration, causing her skin to react in tiny bumps as she squirmed to his every lingering touch. He made his way steadily downwards and nudged open her legs.

***

Shasa couldn't believe what was happening, how did meeting Brad for a date end up with Renk doing such sinfully debaucherous things to her within the sanctity of her own bedroom???

An inadvertent reflex caused her to shudder and draw a sharp intake of air as his fingers dipped between her thighs, finding the damp folds that surrounded her vagina. She had been moist for him ever since he first touched her neck and now he was plunging his fingers into an embarrassing slick. “Every bit as excited as your smell promised” he murmured, breathing heavily into her ear. The fresh, innocent smells of her shower had been replaced with the sinful scents of ejaculate, aftershave scented sweat and her own horny juices. She writhed up the bed as his fingers reached her clitoris and massaged it.

_This man really knows his way around a girl's anatomy!_

He kissed at her neck as his fingers made their way into her slippery entrance and she gripped at him to steady herself as she bucked with each internal stroke of her walls. She was moaning in delight when she felt a sharp piercing sensation at her neck followed by the most glorious feeling she'd ever experienced. She now felt as if she might have two orgasms simultaneously, one in her vagina and one in her neck.

 **“Oh my god!”** she cried in between gasps.

Then, to further add to her already intense pleasure, he pulled out his fingers and eased the thickness of his cock into her. She had to clamp her mouth firmly shut to stop from crying out as he stretched and filled her so deliciously, her eyes were now rolled back and looking at her swaying headboard. He didn't have to pump her too many times before her primed body began to send the first waves of exquisite pleasure right through her. He disengaged from her neck so that he could reposition himself, lifting her leg up to drive himself in even deeper, that was when she noticed his mouth was stained crimson and his unnaturally long canine teeth were protruding.

_What the fuck, he's a vampire???_

Feeling him push further into her, Shasa didn't care what he was any more, he'd already given her more pleasure than she'd ever known possible. She really believed she could die happy right now as she finally allowed the fullness of her orgasm to consume her in sweet entirety. "Aaahhh, aaaaahhhhh, aaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" She continued to hold on tightly to him as his face took on the look of someone about to reach pure ecstasy. “Oh Shasa!” he grunted “oooohhhhh, you're fucking amazing!” he kept pushing himself inside her as she felt a warm surge of fluids flowing into her.

_Oh crap, he's not wearing a condom!_

Renk showered her with a flurry of loving kisses then seeing her concerned face. He correctly guessed her thoughts.

“Don't worry yourself my dear, sweet baby girl, you can't get pregnant with me. As far as I know us vampires shoot blanks” he just said this matter of factly as he carressed her face, like being a vampire was a perfectly normal thing to be.

He curled up around her on her now sticky bed and stroked her hair as their breathing slowly returned to normal and then he nuzzled into her, she somehow felt safer than she'd ever felt in her life as she drifted into an orgasm-enhanced slumber in the arms of her very own blood thirsty predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, your comments fuel my fire so please don't be shy! You can always comment as a guest if you prefer anonymity 😘
> 
> Also, here's a link to the video clip where the vampire in Fright Night (my inspiration for Renk) seduces a girl who really should know better but just can't help herself. I defy anybody to say this scene isn't totally freaking hot 🔥  
> https://youtu.be/SAvUfOFiQmM


	24. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is thrilled to get a message from Rey which suggests she feels the same way for him, but then gets no reply to his invitation for a Saturday night ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while coming, life keeps conspiring to get in the way of writing. 
> 
> Hope you like this short update of what's happening in Ben's world x

“See you around sometime loverboy!” his latest conquest leaned up to him pressed her lips onto his before turning and straightening the top that he'd just had his hands inside. He watched her shapely figure as she sashayed back to her friends who had been waiting for her at the balloon burst stall. Her blood was now flowing through him in an exhilarating rush and he could still smell her scent and feel where her lips had been on his chest just moments ago. He sorely wished they were Rey's but 'the show must go on' he told himself with a contented sigh, he was still riding on a high after receiving Rey's message earlier.

When he'd woken up and discovered her message was waiting for him, he wasted no time in reading it. He'd been on tenterhooks ever since giving her his number last night so reading the words of her message made his heart soar. There could be no doubting now that she felt the same way as he did, and all that remained was to meet her away from the watchful gaze of Poe and Lando and get to know her better … so much better.

Finn had taken Ben aside last night when the fair was closed and the others were heading for the recreation trailer. He desperately wanted to see Rose again but faced the same problem as Ben so he'd come up the genius idea of taking the girls out on their bikes on Saturday night as they knew that Poe and Lando would be tied up in their monthly update and planning meeting with the senior human helpers and therefore unable to tag along.

With this in mind, Ben had sent an immediate reply suggesting they meet up on Saturday. He was hopeful that she would respond soon to let him know if she was free.

Just as he turned from the balloon burst stall and began to make his way to his favourite vantage point above the House of Fun, he looked between the stalls and noticed Renk slipping into the trailer containing their bikes. He steered himself through the gap between the stalls to find out what Renk was up to “My main man Renk, you going somewhere?” Ben stood there tilting his head and folding his arms, his friend's furtive behaviour has aroused his curiosity. Renk rolled his bike down the ramp and looked around him before locking up “could you do me a favour and cover for me Ben, there's somewhere I really need to be and nobody needs to know about it if you catch my drift”. Ben stroked his chin and raised an eyebrow “As far as I know you've been in the ghost train all night but tell me this, how on earth did you get the keys to the bikes without Poe spotting you?”

Renk grinned slyly “I swiped them from his jacket pocket last night. Say, could you do me a favour and drop them back in his pocket when you see him?” Ben considered a moment before replying “Sure but what's in it for me?” Renk just handed him the keys and patted his shoulder “I'll owe you one, just name the favour and I'm 100% there for you bud”. He offered his fist which Ben met with his own in a gesture of solidarity “That's good enough for me, you go get her!” he winked at Renk as he donned his black helmet and gloves. “just try not to overdo the fear factor this time coz it will turn round bite you in the ass when one of them decides to call the cops on you” he called after Renk who was now totally clad in black and pushing his bike along towards the exit . “But they never do when I'm finished with them!” he replied as he disappeared into the shadows.

Ben walked back out into the main thoroughfare and soon spied Poe, he was scoping a bunch of young men having a go on the Test Your Strength game. Knowing that Poe didn't appreciate being interrupted when on the prowl, Ben hung back awhile to see if he would make a move on any of them. Sure enough after they'd all taken their turn with the hammer and failed to ding the bell, Poe walked in among them “Want to see how it's done?” he asked before turning to one particularly well built man with dark hair tied back into a ponytail and various tattoos up his arms “though I'm surprised you missed the spot” he said, looking him up and down with an appreciative eye. Some of them laughed at the thought of this shorter less brawny man being able to do what none of them could “Go on then, let's see what you've got” one of them called to him.

Ben saw his opportunity and strode into their midst “Here Poe, allow me to hold your jacket so you can get a good swing at it” Poe was surprised at Ben's intervention but smiled graciously at his kind offer as he removed his black denim jacket “thank you Ben, this won't take me a minute” Poe got into position and took a practise swing before shrugging and cracking his neck. Then he threw the hammer down with might and Ben slipped the keys into Poe's jacket pocket just as the bell rang out before a row of surprised faces. Poe took his jacket back and thanked Ben whilst looking at the men around him, Ben knew that he was smelling the air for any hints of arousal amongst his onlookers. As he honed in on a fair haired man of average height and offered to demonstrate his technique, Ben took his cue to leave him to it and quickly walked off having completed his mission.

After taking a quick look around for any more pretty girls to feed on he slipped silently into the dark gap beside the House of Fun and leapt his way up the framework towards his usual perch.

He was beginning to wonder when Rey would reply to his text as the remainder of the evening passed uneventfully. Apart that is, from a rumoured tussle amongst some young men who were upset that one of their girlfriends had been taken advantage of. The rest of the pack all swore they hadn't abducted and seduced anyone's girlfriend from near the Big Wheel as had been so vehemently claimed.

It wasn't until about 2am that Ben received a message but it wasn't who he'd hoped it would be. It was Renk “Ben, can you do me one more favour and make an excuse to check on your bike so I can sneak mine back in?” Ben smiled, he wasn't sure if anyone had even noticed Renk's absence but then Renk did often retire to his own trailer if he wanted solitude from the others. Renk liked to watch horror movies alone sometimes - probably to get some more ideas for creeping people out! “Sure, give me five” he messaged before getting up to spin Poe a story about thinking he'd left his parking lights on and drained his battery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who here thinks Ben deserves a slap next time Rey sees him?


	25. Vengeance is Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a rough day but it ends up on a high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this show of friendship solidarity from Rose and Dreanna.
> 
> We all need good friends when things get us down.

Thursday came like a slap in the face for Rey.

The last thing she felt like doing was getting out of bed, let alone haul her wretched ass to college for a whole day of lectures. And just to add to that, Mr McGarthy (absolute pig of a man) teaches still life watercolours on Thursdays and always seems to criticize Rey's work way more than anyone else's.

She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and pulled the duvet over her head to block out the world, then she messaged the college reception's attendance department that she wasn't feeling well enough to come in today. Her plans for today mostly consisted of laying there thinking of the lady that Ben was kissing while the tears rolled freely from her eyes and wetted her pillow. She was still feeling tired but way too emotional to go back to sleep.

_Why am I so upset over a guy I've literally known for 5 minutes???_

She realised with a sinking heart that, for all her faults, Shasa had been right about Ben all along and now she was dating Brad and probably having great fun letting him have his way with her like Rey never could. It probably won't last but it smarts all the same, she's doomed to remain a virgin forever as Ben is so far the only person she's ever been tempted to sleep with.

After she'd laid there for an hour or so, she heard the old man start shuffling about. To her alarm she heard him approaching her room before the bedroom door opened and she peeped out from under her duvet to see him IN HER ROOM!!! He was going through her stuff on the dressing table with only a pair of dirty looking pants to cover himself. He probably thought she'd gone to college.

Really wishing she wasn't there right now, she breathed quietly under her duvet feeling angry and mortified that he thought it ok to search through her things. Just then her phone pinged from under the duvet and he shot a look towards her bed.

“Rey?”

She knew if would be pointless to remain silent now so she pretended to have slept in, stretching and yawning.

“What do you think you're doing, this is a college day isn't it?” he said, grabbing a hand towel from her washing basket to cover himself.

_**Eeeeewwwwwww!!!** _

“What are you doing in my room Grandpa?” she asked, sitting upright and trying to avert her gaze from his scrawny liver spotted body as she awaited a reply.

“Never mind that, why are you still in bed when you should be at college?” he managed to avoid her question altogether with his own line of interrogation.

“I don't feel so good, I messaged the college” she told him. “What's wrong with you?” He strode towards her and put a hand to her forehead “You don't look ill” he stated as her towel dropped to the floor, leaving her face to face with the saggy crotch of his pants. Rey turned away in disgust “Please just leave me alone Grandpa, I can catch up on my assignments today and I'll be back in tomorrow”.

“So you're skiving off then? I'm supporting you to get through college and putting a roof over your head just so you can take the piss out of me and think I was born yesterday, is that it?” He spat the words over her and Rey had to try hard not to snort at his ridiculous claim to be supporting her.

“No, I'm not skiving off! Look, I promise to come to your meeting next Wednesday if you promise to leave me alone”. She pleaded. “Well don't expect me to make you any breakfast, you seem quite capable of making your own” he said walking out of her room and flinging her now tainted towel aside on his way.

Rey let out a sigh, she would have put a lock on her door but she knew Grandpa definitely wouldn't agree to that. She looked at her phone to see who had messaged her at such an inopportune moment - it was her skank of a friend Shasa “Hi Rey, I know I'm the last person you want to speak to right now but I really need to talk to you. Can we meet after college?”

“I don't think so Shasa, I'm not at college today and that's partly thanks to you” she sent her reply and flipped her phone the finger, wishing that Shasa could see the accompanying hand gesture.

The phone pinged a reply within seconds “Please Rey I need to speak to you urgently, it's about Brad and possibly about Ben” Shasa's persistence did make Rey a little curious but she just couldn't bring herself to deal with her, not today. She decided to nip this conversation right in the bud by not gracing her plea with a reply.

Rey had eventually got up and made herself some breakfast when her phone pinged again, Rey saw that it was from Dreanna this time “Hi Babes, hope you're ok. Shannon told me you haven't been in this morning. If you need to talk you know where to find me, Dre x”.

Rey sat in the kitchen eating some toast and wondering what to do with herself. When she was done she washed her dishes and returned to her room to call Dreanna in private.

“Hello?”

“Hi Dre”

“Rey, where are you? Are you ok?”

Dreanna's kind voice put a lump in Rey's throat, making it hard to speak “No” was all she could manage as yet more tears flowed and her mouth forced itself into a downward arc. She could taste the tears that pooled between her lips as she sniffed pitifully.

“Right, I'm coming round straight after college and you're coming to my house for tea, no arguments. Do you think you'll be ok until then?” she asked. Rey nodded and then realised Dreanna needed a verbal response “Ok” she croaked, sniffing again.

“I have to go to my next lesson but I'll see you later and am storing up some big hugs for you while you tell me all about it, Ok?”

“Thanks Dre”

“No problems, that's what friends are for, gotta go now. Bye hun”

“Bye”

Dreanna hung up, leaving Rey to pull herself together and get on with her home studies.

***

The day had dragged and Rey was glad when she finally heard the engine of a car purring on the driveway. She'd put on some comfy jeggings and a cerise cropped t-shirt with the words “Yes Daddy?” across the front and her hair was scraped into a simple ponytail, her make up was minimal as it would probably just get washed away with more tears.

She ran down the stairs and stuffed her feet into a pair of sliders at the front door, today was definitely a day for slobbing! To her surprise she saw Rose get out and gesture her into the passenger seat “I hope you don't mind if I tag along, Dre told me you were upset”. Rey was really glad to see Rose and when Rose saw her wreckage of a face she pulled her straight into a tight embrace and rubbed her back.

Rey got in and they were silent for a bit while Rey cried and felt annoyed with her lack of control over her emotions. Dreanna held her hand whenever they stopped at traffic lights “let's just get to my room and you can tell us what's the matter over a drink” Rey nodded and heaved a series of sighs and sniffs while Rose rubbed her shoulder from the backseat.

When they got to Dreanna's room, Rey sat down on her futon sofabed next to Rose while Dreanna fetched them some drinks.

Rey broke the silence "God I feel so stupid for crying like a complete baby".

“Was it something that happened last night? I feel really bad now that I was too busy to see you” Rose asked while they waited for Dreanna to return.

“No, it's not your fault at all!” Rey stammered.

Dreanna came in with a tray of hot chocolates and Oreos, there was even a pile of cream and marshmallows on each hot beverage and three long handled spoons for stirring and eating the toppings “My mom thought you might like the full works” she said, setting down the tray on a small table in front of the futon.

“Then your mom's a mind reader” she said picking up an Oreo and scooping some cream with it.

“So tell us, are you upset because of Shasa or is it something else?” Dreanna asked gently.

Rey swallowed her biscuit and answered “It's partly that but it's mostly Ben” she found that she was unable to elaborate because the lump had inconveniently blocked up her throat again.

“Ben??? You went to see him?” asked Dreanna then Rose added “What'd he do to you?”

“He did nothing to me, it was more what he did to someone else while I watched from a distance” Rey looked at their shocked faces.

“I could have been there for you last night, I was only studying. It could have waited. Aaaarrrgggghhhh, why didn't you ask me Rey?” exclaimed Dreanna.

“Because I didn't want you to be gooseberry while Ben and I got to know each other, but I didn't think I'd end up being the gooseberry!”

“Grrrrr, boys!!!” exclaimed Dreanna.

Rose corrected her “More like 'Grrrrr, men' obviously they don't grow out of that crap!”

After they'd finished their drinks and cheered themselves up by looking at some TikTok videos, Rose turned to them both to speak “I don't know if now is a bad time to bring this up but Finn has invited me to come for a ride on his bike on Saturday night and he said you guys were welcome to come too, they're going to get some alcohol and have a party at this abandoned airfield out near Farmington Bay”.

“Sounds like fun but I don't think I should go” said Rey. “Are you sure?” asked Dreanna “Perhaps you should go just to show him what he's missed out on by being such a jerk”

“Oooooh, please say you'll come! We'll have such a good time and besides I'm not sure I should go on my own and I really don't want to go alone even if I know Finn will look after me” said Rose, grabbing Rey's forearm.

“I guess it would give me a chance to give him the cold shoulder for what he's done but I'm still not going to reply to his message” said Rey.

“Well that seems fair enough considering what he did” agreed Dreanna.

“Well that's settled then” said Rose “I'll let Finn know we're all coming and perhaps we should get them to pick us up from somewhere in town so our parents don't worry about us going off with a bunch of bikers. We could just tell them we're going for a meal and the movies?”

“That's pretty sly thinking there Rose but I like it!” said Dreanna “How about we go shopping for clothes tomorrow so we can impress them with some sexy biker chick clothes?”

“We'll have to tell our parents we're going to see a biker themed film or something so they don't smell a rat” laughed Rose.

“I get paid tomorrow” said Rey “so I'm definitely up for some retail therapy”

Rey was starting to feel a whole lot better.

_Ben is so going to regret playing me for a fool!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments as ever most welcome 😀


	26. It's Friday I'm In Love ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shasa wakes up feeling sore but satisfied.
> 
> Rey gets through a full day of college and work with only one thing on her mind - finding a killer outfit for Saturday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nice long chapter for you to get your teeth into, hope you like it.
> 
> Any comments would be grand!

Shasa gradually roused from her half dream state. Stretching out like a cat, she wondered why she was lying naked on top of her duvet with a blanket draped over her. Then a strong masculine scent as well as her sticky chest and thighs reminded her of last night's adventures with Renk. He must have left at some point during the night while she slept but he'd certainly made his mark. She felt an internal soreness but it was almost a pleasant sensation as it triggered some truly arousing flashbacks of him slamming himself into her and making her headboard kiss the wall with each forceful shunt. It was a wonder her parents hadn't called up again to enquire about the noise! She rubbed her fingers across the crusted streaks of semen that still decorated her thighs and decided she'd have to get up early and have another shower.

_How the hell can vampires even exist, perhaps I've gone completely crazy and imagined that whole bit???_

She lightly touched the twin red bumps on her neck that have scabbed over then looked at them in the mirror, they certainly didn't look imaginary! She'll have to leave her hair loose today to cover them up.

_So ..._

_he's possibly done something to Brad ..._

_broken into my bedroom ..._

_pushed me forcefully over my own bed, almost naked and totally defenceless ..._

_and yet here I am, somehow in real danger of falling head over heels in love with a god damned shit-sucking vampire!!!_

“Shasa” she said quietly to her reflection as she looked herself in the eye “I think you may have actually lost the plot now”.

She saw that Renk had left her phone on the bedside table with a note on top, it was a mobile number with the message “You blow me away Shasa and now I think I may be totally hooked on you! Renk XOXO” her heart flipped and she felt a strong urge to be with him again.

Despite her desirous pangs for his fangs, she did, however notice that Brad's phone was somewhat disturbingly nowhere to be seen.

_What has Renk been up to?_

***

Shasa is showered and dressed and just packing her stuff for college when Rihanna sings out from her phone, the special ringtone tells her it's Rose.

“Rose, I'm so glad you called!!! Are you ok? Do you want to meet me before first lesson?” she asks eagerly.

“Hi Shasa, I was only calling to check you're ok after I saw on the morning news about that crash up near the Twin peaks turnpike, it's not that far from the ice rink, did you see it?” Rose's voice sounds so different without it's usual warmth.

“I went home the other way so I didn't even know there'd been a crash, do they know who it was?” Shasa felt a bit sick.

_Please don't say it's Brad!_

I don't think so, they're appealing for witnesses, it was still burning hours after it was first reported and it's on the side of a mountain so the only way they can access the wreckage is by helicopter. All I could make out from the news footage was it could possibly have been some kind of pickup truck.

_Brad drove a pickup_

“Ok, well I'm fine thanks Rose but I didn't end up seeing Brad last night -” she began.

“I honestly don't want to know about any of that, I was just ringing to check you're ok. Bye Shas”

She abruptly hung up, leaving Shasa to stare wistfully at the phone, wondering if Rose would ever talk to her again. Shasa had made plenty of other friends in college, she was quite good at making friends these days. It seems that being attractive and filthy rich gets you plenty of friends in high school and college but none of them are actually any more than acquaintances who fawn over Shasa in order to elevate their own social status. College was going to feel lonely without Rose to talk to.

“Well there's no point moping about it “ she muttered under her breath “I've made my bed …”

 ** _Shit - the bed!!!_** Shasa ran back to her room and stripped her bed down then tiptoed back down to the laundry room hugging her guilty load, she hoped her mom wouldn't ask any questions about her sudden keenness to help with the chores.

She put the dirty bedding in the machine and poured a load of detergent in the drawer hoping that would be sufficient to get rid of the incriminating stains. The drum began to turn as she walked off to get herself some breakfast.

_Late night sex gives me such an appetite!_

***

A sudden gust blew in through the classroom window and scattered a pile of papers, peeling them one-by-one off the teacher's desk. Rey leaned towards her Mac Book Pro to add the final details to her 'Grand Architecture Meets Nature' design, then she zoomed out to see the end result before hitting the save button. There are just three more minutes to go until the end of her final lesson but she still has a tortuously long four hour shift to do at the coffee house before she can go shopping with Rose and Dreanna.

“Rey, psst, Rey” an eraser hits Rey on the back of her arm and bounces to the floor. She looks round at the owner of the voice and errant stationery item and finds herself facing Brad's friend Danny “you seen Brad today?” Rey deliberately speaks loud and clear in answer to his query “You know what, I don't think I have. The last time I saw him was aaah, let me see. Oh yeah, I remember now, it was when he physically assaulted me over a darts stall on Tuesday night while you stood there and encouraged him” she fixed the skinny dark-haired youth with a steely unblinking stare “Why?”

“It's just he's been missing since he went to meet ...” the lunkhead had just realised what he was saying so Rey helped him finish his sentence.

“Shasa?”

“Yeah” he said “So you've no idea where he is then?”

“Why the hell would I know where he is, he probably went round to Shasa's for all I care!”

The pips went to signal the end of the lesson and Rey was relieved to be away from Danny's bizarre enquiry as to the whereabouts of her 'delightful' Ex.

_Quite frankly I couldn't give a shit if he's gone to Timbuktu in a paper canoe!_

***

Rey puts out a batch of oat and raisin cookies and is just updating the display date and throwing away the packaging when she sees Shasa approach the counter, her friend looks quite different and she realises it's because her hair is loosely hanging around her shoulders instead of in the usual bun or French plaits.

“Rey -” she begins urgently but Rey swiftly cuts her short “Can somebody cover me for five?” she calls without replying to Shasa or even offering her a drink. Rey walks around the counter as one of her colleagues steps in wordlessly, as if sensing that Rey has some important business with her friend.

She looks at Shasa coldly and gestures towards a table “Please make it quick, I'm working and I need to get away on time”.

Shasa sits there for a moment, clearly thrown by the directness of Rey's address, she fiddles with her sleeve then looks up at her “I didn't see Brad at the rink last night … but I did see Ben's friend Renk”

“and I needed to know that because …?” Rey intervened.

“Please hear me out Rey, this is important” Shasa sounded a little exasperated.

“By all means, knock yourself out” Rey told her.

“I think Brad may have been in the car that crashed up near the Twin Peaks Turnpike aaaaaand ... I found his phone after leaving the rink”.

“Holy shit Shasa, you think he's dead???” Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“I don't know for sure but he's been missing since last night, his phone's all busted and they believe the wreckage may have been a pickup just like Brad's” Shasa told her.

Rey sat in dumbfounded silence, she hated Brad for how he behaved at the fair but this news floored her.

“That's not all, there was a message on Brad's phone from one of his friends. It seems he may have been cheating on you”.

Rey's mouth dropped open at this bombshell but her anger now seemed petty in light of his highly probable demise.

“There's one last thing you need to know, I think Ben may be a -”

“A what?” Rey was getting impatient to finish her shift.

“Erm, he may be a little different to us, like … not entirely human” Shasa said hesitantly, looking up with a flinching expression.

“Shasa what the heck are you talking about, are you going to start spouting rubbish about hungry looks and dark eyes again” Rey said laughing.

“Ok, I know that sounds ridiculous. Just take care around those guys if you plan to see them again”.

“Sure thing. Look, thanks for coming here to tell me about Brad but I really have to get back now” Rey stood up and was a little surprised when Shasa hugged her “Thanks for listening to me Rey, I really hope we can be friends again one day”.

“Hmmm, ok. Well see you around Shas”.

“Bye Rey” she said, stepping around some small circular tables on her way out of the coffee house.

An hour later Rey was pocketing the folded up paycheck she'd just been handed before hanging up her apron and grabbing her college bag. She'd just seen Dreanna's Ford Focus pull up outside and knew the bays were metered.

“Have a good weekend Rey” called Alice, one of her co-workers called as she hurried out “Thanks, you too!” she replied lightly.

The wind pushed her across the sidewalk a little as she made her way towards her friends and her hair was flicking across her face as she jumped in the back seat and pushed her stuff down into the foot-well. “I am sooooo glad it's the weekend!” she exclaims, throwing herself back against the seat and splaying her arms out in a gesture of collapse.

“And it's going to be immense” says Rose, turning her head back and smiling brightly at Rey. “I reckon Rose is hoping for a repeat performance from Finn, what do you say Rey” asked Dreanna as she turned left towards the parking lot for the City Creek Centre Shopping Mall.

Rey hadn't even considered what Rose and Finn had got up to on Tuesday night. She had been so wrapped up in Ben it hadn't even crossed her mind and now she felt bad for being so self-absorbed. “Rose, did you and Finn?” she asked the girl in the front seat who had instantly turned a deep shade of crimson (much like a cuttlefish changes colour to camouflage itself).

She nodded and held a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle “What ... behind the Waltzers?”

“Yep” this single syllable reply was muffled by the hand still clamped to Rose's mouth as she stared out of the window.

“Oh my god Rose, you really are a dark horse! I knew you must have been fooling around from the state of your hair but … bloody hellfire girl!” Dreanna and Rose burst into fits of laughter and Rey heartily joined in”.

Dreanna pulls into a parking bay and they head towards the Exit for the shops. Rose tries to pull them towards the Micro Centre Store, being the complete techie geek that she is. “You'll have to geek out another day Rose, we have just two hours before the shops start to close and we have an important mission to find some seriously sexy biker chick clothes to make Ben sorry for breaking Rey's heart" Dreanna tells her.

The first place they head for is a boutique shop called Galz Inc. where there are quite a few tasty looking outfits to choose from. Dreanna comes out first having taken a selfie in a very short tartan skirt coupled with a plain black top and a super cute belt.

“You're legs are going to freeze when the bikes get moving Dre, are you sure some skinny jeans wouldn't be more practical?” suggested Rey “I'm not here to buy stuff that's practical, besides I think it's kinda cute so I'm going to get it anyway” says Dreanna resolutely.

Rey emerged from her cubicle next wearing a pair of black skin tight faux leather trousers with angled zips at the hips and ribbed knee patches together with a white belly top and some very strappy stilettos. The other two looked approving “perfect, Ben's going to salivate when he sees you looking like that!” said Rose.

“That's definitely gonna slay him” agreed Dreanna.

Rose couldn't see anything she wanted to try on so they walked round a few more shops. They were just about to enter H&M when Rey's phone pinged in her pocket, it was from Ben. The other two exchanged glances as she clicked to read it “Rey, I'm not sure if you got my previous message but Finn tells me you girls are up for some serious fun tomorrow night and I think you'll love what we've got in store for you! We have a few spare seats if any of your other girlfriends fancy a fun night out. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Ben xxx”

“Don't reply” says Dreanna.

“Yeah, keep him guessing” adds Rose.

Rey smiles, she's enjoying the power as well as the satisfaction of having the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have a little fun here with some reader interaction:
> 
> 2-3 of their friends will be accompanying the girls on their Saturday night adventures so please feel free to send me your suggestions for up to three girl's names, they can be anyone's name within reason (even your own) but just the first name please for personal security reasons.


	27. All Dressed Up and Somewhere To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a nasty shock while dealing with the drudgery of housework then the girls dress to kill before heading into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I have also been busy compiling a playlist of the music which will be featured throughout this story as well as some music which I feel gives a vibe of some of the characters and situations therein. Here's the link, you will probaby have to copy it to your browser.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3fdySofMlD8BpLtbVA758w?si=0svdvbudRzGXeDc7b5Y1Tw
> 
> Comments on this chapter and/or playlist most welcome!
> 
> Thanks 🙂

Rey was rudely ousted from her blissful sleep state by a loud banging on her door which caused it to rattle in it's frame. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked at her clock;

9:24am

Palps boomed through the closed door “Come on Rey, I need your washing downstairs in 3 minutes flat or you can sort it out yourself!”

“Ok, ok, I'm coming!” she called back to stop the incessant banging before swinging her legs down from the bed and pushing her feet into a pair of faux fur flip flop slippers. She grabbed her washing basket and shuffled downstairs.

“It's your turn to clean the house Rey, I'm going to be out shopping this morning and when I get back I expect it to sparkle” he said as she stuffed her clothes into the drum.

“I thought I did it last week” she muttered, knowing that her argument probably wouldn't make any difference once her Grandpa had made his mind up.

She was dressed and busy vacuuming cigarette ash off the living room rug and armchair when she heard the front door slam without so much as a goodbye.

_The sooner I move out of this dump, the better!_

Grandpa had left the TV on to blare out the NBC channel as he so often does and Rey was about to switch it off when the 10 o'clock Local News Reports came up. Images of the smouldering husk of a pickup filled the screen and caused her finger to freeze above the off button on the remote. “... A body has been recovered and identified as that of 18 year student Bradley Taskett. Police are appealing for any witnesses or anybody with information regarding Bradley's movements on Thursday evening to contact the number at the bottom of the screen ….”

Rey tapped the off button and fell back onto the sofa while the stars that swam across her vision gradually cleared and the sensation of being spun at lightspeed on the waltzers subsided. An ominous thought crept its way into her shattered mind; _Shasa had found Brad's phone near the ice rink on the night she'd seen Renk there. The night Brad ended up conveniently dead on a mountainside._

She was beginning to feel more than a bit concerned for Shasa, Renk must have taken quite an interest in her if he'd gone to the rink just to see her and there's a strong likelihood that he at least had some dealings with Brad before the crash.

Renk could be dangerous if what Rey suspects is true and he's apparently gunning for Shasa.

***

After a busy morning cleaning and catching up on a project that was due in on Monday, Rey put her new clothes and make up into an overnight bag along with her nightie, toiletries and a set of clean underwear. She didn't own such things as condoms (she'd always guessed Brad would supply those if the occasion had ever arisen) and figured nothing would happen between them tonight after what she'd witnessed Ben getting up to.

She and Rose had arranged to spend the late afternoon at Dreanna's house getting ready and to stay the night there when they got back from their night out. She wrote a quick note to her Grandpa, telling him she'd be back tomorrow afternoon. He had previously allowed her to stay at Dreanna's on weekend nights and holidays so she was sure he wouldn't mind.

It was just coming up to 3pm when Rey locked the front door and headed towards Dreanna's house with a spring in her step, her overnight bag over her shoulder and a broad smile on her face. She spent most of the walk thinking about Ben, how he might look at her in her new outfit and how she was going to make him suffer like she did. Her smile faded however, as thoughts of Brad and his family pushed their way in and made her feel sad that he'd died in such a sudden, violent manner.

The wide tree lined street where Dreanna lived felt like home to Rey as she walked past the last dozen or so large houses before reaching her friend's driveway. She looked up at Dreanna's window to see her friend's slim figure flitting about her bedroom in what looked like some attempt to tidy up and clear some floor space for her overnight visitors. Rey stepped up to the door and rang the bell, waiting a few minutes before a shape loomed up at the frosted pane of the front door and swung it open to greet her.

“Yay, you're here!!! Rose won't be here for another hour or two, she's been watching her brother compete in some Kung Fu tournament” Dreanna stepped back to allow Rey to enter. “Cool” said Rey as she took her shoes off. They bounded up the stairs to Dreanna's room which looked even messier than usual “Sorry, I was just having a bit of a sort out” Dreanna apologised for the mess as she took Rey's bag off her and slung it towards the futon. Dua Lipa was playing on Dreanna's iPod _”Thinking, oh that, baby, I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong, Come back to me, baby, we can work this out”_.

_Sorry Ben but sadly those words don't apply to you_

Rose reclined on Dreanna's bed and watched her friend finish sorting out some old toys into two boxes “apparently I'm too old for toys now so I have to say goodbye to most of these guys but at least I'm allowed to keep one box of stuff”.

They were sat together sorting trinkets, toys and books into boxes when Dreanna turned to Rey “I've invited Sophia, Victoria and Marie to come along tonight. I hope you don't mind as I know you haven't always got on with Marie”.

Rey groaned “You know she's going to totally take over the show don't you, her and Sophia think they're all that and they really aren't”.

“Sorry babe, I couldn't think who else to ask and Rose's friends were all busy, besides they are really good fun if you can ignore all their showboating”.

The doorbell rang out above the music at 5:43pm and Dreanna sang happily to herself as she went downstairs to let Rose in and they returned a few minutes later. Rey got up and relieved Rose of her overnight bag, slinging it beside her own “Hi Rose, how did your brother do?” she hugged her flustered looking friend. “He came fourth overall thanks, but I thought we'd never get away, the awards bit always seems to go on forever!”

“Well never mind, you're here now and there's still plenty of time to get ready” Dreanna said, laying tonight's clothes out on the bed.

“Awful what happened to Brad isn't it, his family must be in bits right now” Rose told them “What???” said Dreanna, stopping what she was doing and looking at Rey “Rey, did you know about this?”

Rey nodded “Sorry, I know I should have told you but I was trying to forget about it I suppose. Hoping I'd just imagined what I saw on the news” Rose put her hand on Rey's arm in a gesture of sympathy.

“Wow, that's intense!” Dreanna said “I know he was being a dick but that's just awful!”

Rey had laid her outfit out on the futon and was about to pull on her faux leather trousers when she looked up to watch Dreanna fastening her miniscule tartan mini skirt round her slender waist “So you're definitely wearing that then, what will your mom say when she sees you going out in it” she laughed at the thought of her friend being sent back up the stairs to cover herself up.

Dreanna pulled some thick black tights from her top drawer and spun back round to Rey with a grin “I got it covered, these will go on now and come off when we get there” she said with a slyly as Rey and Rose laughed. “Dre, you're a girl with a plan if ever there was one but do prey tell, are you hoping to catch someone's eye with that skirt?” Rose asked.

“Depends if anyone takes my fancy” she said lightly whilst leaning towards her dressing table mirror and applying black liquid eye liner with a steady hand.

Rose changed into the outfit she'd chosen in H&M, a very short skirt made from fake belts and her favourite Star Wars t-shirt tied up at the waist. “And your outfit is the very pinnacle of modesty!” snorted Dreanna “I think Finn's gonna blow his load when he sees you rock up in that!” 

Rose blushed and did a sexy little wiggle which made Rey and Dreanna howl with mirth and wolfwhistle at her.

“So .. my Dad thinks we're going for a meal then going to watch Ready Player One” Dreanna told them in a hushed voice ”I asked him to drop us at the Megaplex and said we'd get a cab home later”.

“Yeah two wheeled cabs driven by super hot cab drivers” joked Rose quietly.

“Come on girls, it's nearly 7 o'clock and your carriage awaits” Dreanna's dad called up the stairs.

They checked themselves in the mirror on their way out and liberally sprayed themselves with Dreanna's CK Obsessed Intense.

Dreanna's dad steered them into a bay just a few blocks down from the Megaplex at a little after 7pm “have a nice night and don't do anything I wouldn't do!” he called as the three girls got out and Dreanna and Rose straightened their skirts.

“Oh I'm sure we will Mr Conunda” Rey replied with a smile, linking arms with her friends and walking off towards the Megaplex.


	28. Paving the way for Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thing is falling into place for a fun night out with the girls but Ben is still unsure where he stands with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my latest chapter, comments as ever are most welcome!

Ben was awake before his alarm again, his brain was abuzz with excitement about seeing Rey but a nagging concern regarding her lack of response threatened to bring him down from his high. _Did she meet someone else? Had he said something wrong in his message?_ Perhaps she'd just lost her phone or been really busy and he was worrying about nothing.

_Please don't go cold on me Rey, not now_

He got up, switched on the main light and went about his usual workout routine with a slightly heavy heart. When he'd showered he went over to his clothes rail and put on a black ribbed t.shirt that hugged the contours of his torso and his best pair of black jeans before applying a generous splash of aftershave.

When he opened his door to the usual sounds and smells of the fair, he saw that the others had also emerged from their trailers and were in high spirits as they chatted and laughed in the space between the trailers and the stalls “So glad you could finally join us Ben!” Finn called up to Ben as he climbed down from his trailer and walked up to them “We have just over an hour before we head off at 7:40pm and I don't want to keep Rose waiting so can we all meet at the bike trailer just after 7:30pm?” Finn said. There was a general murmur of agreement before they finished their conversations and headed off to their feeding spots.

Ben headed straight for the House of Fun and it wasn't long before he spied a couple of young girls going round the various moving obstacles together, they looked to be no older than 16 which was admittedly a little younger than his usual targets but he knew that time was limited so he got to work flirting with them as they tentatively stepped across a rickety walkway then lead them one at a time into the 'tunnel of darkness' promising that he would protect them from the ghosts that haunted it, wherein he had a cheeky little feed from each girl in turn. He knew he was breaking the rules a little but he was feeling in a rebellious kind of a mood. Besides, they seemed to have enjoyed his attentions as he noticed they were giggling and looking at each other's neck punctures as he jumped back down the moving stair case, leaping it's entire length in one smooth stride.

He lifted the collar of his leather jacket and lightly skipped his way down the entrance ramp before blending into the crowd of fun seekers, he was really hoping that tonight would be as much fun as Finn was building it up to be.

The plan they'd all agreed on was for Seftin to go directly to the airfield with Finn's old sound system which he'd brought with him from his old life as a DJ, a bunch of floor cushions, a large case of assorted alcoholic drinks and plastic cups, some snacks they'd snaffled from the stall supplies and some bolt cutters for opening a hole in the perimeter fencing big enough for the rest of them to ride through.

A few of them had already loaded most of the stuff into the Nissan NV200 (the shared van that the human staff usually use for fetching supplies) and now they just had sneak in the sound system and a pair of large speakers that were usually rigged up for the rollercoaster. Seftin was happy to forego any carnal pleasures with the girls tonight as he considered the whole arrangement to be against the rules and highly immoral but he was eventually convinced to transport their stuff in return for their promises not to have sex with any of the girls.

Ben saw Archer and a few of the human helpers wheeling the speakers towards the parked vehicles behind the arcades but unfortunately so did Poe “Hey, Archer! What's going on, something wrong with those?” he called to the men who stopped and looked round at their boss. “Yeah, they keep flaking out” Archer replied, trying to remain casual “I was just going to put them in the repairs hut so I can take a quick look at the wiring”. “You should really do that sort of thing before the fair opens, I need you all operating the attractions and keeping things running smoothly”.

“I asked him to do it” Ben said to Poe “I just thought it would affect business as it's the first thing people hear as they enter the site to draw them in”.

“Yes, well I would prefer in future Ben if you could refrain from making such decisions without consulting myself or Lando first” he said firmly “what time do you plan to go on your ride by the way, we need to make sure we have enough staff so if it's busy you may have to leave after hours?”

“We want to be away a little before 8pm so we can practise some stunts at this place that Ronith heard about before we head to a nightclub to feed” Ben told him.

“The others are ok to stay out but you and Renk may just have to make it a quick ride as I'd like your input at the meeting” Poe said as he strode away, obviously not expecting a reply to his outrageous demand.

_I don't think so!!!_

Ben laughs to himself as he heads for the van which now contains the speakers.

It would be impossible to drive a van out through the night time crowds so Finn has broken the lock on an adjoining side gate which is set back amongst the trees and leads out towards the staff car park of the neighbouring Beehive House Museum.

Ben watches as Seftin drives the van loaded with goodies towards the gate, undetected by prying eyes. Then, after another quick feed at the House of Fun he heads to his trailer and grabs his helmet and gloves. Realising that this is where the real fun begins, Ben can't help but grin to himself.

_This is our free pass to do whatever we want with whoever we want and we get only get a couple of hours to party??? _

_**Sorry Poe but no fucking way on the subway!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you all, the next chapter is a shocker. 
> 
> I just hope you will all stick it out and see my story through because I promise you things won't get too bad and it's all for a reason.


	29. A Few Bad Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine is busy making plans for Rey's future as a Sith-powered baby machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little glimpse of what dear old Grandpa Palps has in store for poor unsuspecting Rey next Wednesday.

Palpatine flipped the headlight stick to full as his 2004 Toyota Corolla followed the road into the darkening woods ahead, causing bright beams of light to illuminate the trees and forge their way into their gaping mouth. He couldn't believe this was finally going to happen, it had taken a lot of convincing on Palpatine's part to allay any doubts about the morality of his plan but now here he was, putting the final details into place.

The location for Rey's new home from home couldn't be any more remote, after driving about 5 miles into the woods he turned right onto a small unmarked dirt track which eventually ended at the sad remains of an old derelict lodge. As he bumped along the pothole and weed strewn tire tracks he thought about the final part to his plan which was to contact the college on Thursday morning and inform them that she'd had a family emergency and would have to drop out from college with immediate effect. He would need all the relevant papers to make his story watertight and Rey being away tonight was the perfect opportunity to have another look through her stuff. 

He parked up beside the only other parked vehicle on site and got out of his car, lighting his head lamp before taking his latest box of supplies out of the boot and following the temporary markers which lead him on a 5 minute walk towards an old underground bunker. It was an older member of the congregation that had the good fortune to hear about this place. Having links to the local police department, he had learned about a raid out here several years ago where they'd seized a massive stash of drugs and weapons. After that the bunker had been sealed shut … that is until a week ago when he'd brought a small number of his followers out here and broken through the barricades.

This part of the forest, known locally as Lookout Creek, is rarely visited as most people who come here for recreational purposes tend to use the car parks and trails which are closer to the outer edges of the forest. There is also virtually no phone signal which means that Rey won't be traceable by technology or able to call anyone for help should she get her hands on someone's phone.

A warm yellow light shone up through the entrance of the bunker to guide him as he approached and he peered down the steep set of steps to see two of his congregation who'd been selected based upon their age and telekinetic abilities to create the first generation of super-powered Sithkind with Rey.

“Everything is set up and ready for the girl” one of the men named Pete told Palpatine as he passed down the last of the supplies and descended the steps into the bunker “All being well she'll be in those shackles next Wednesday evening and ready for the first phase of the programme”.

“I'm still worried she could use her powers like she did with those dogs” the younger man called Seth spoke up. Palpatine had hopes that Seth would be the one to make Rey with child, his powers were by far the strongest out of all of them and he was certainly eager to give it a try.

His concerns are admittedly quite valid, it is true that at just four years old, Rey had effortlessly killed a pack of dogs that had circled her in a park. Her mom had given a full account of how Rey had looked at each dog in turn and an invisible force had either snapped the dog's throat or thrown it many meters until it slammed into a tree and been killed instantly just from the force of the impact “She'll be drugged, shackled, outnumbered, disorientated, and confused. Also, we must remember that this additional ability is exactly what makes her so valuable to us. Besides she hasn't used her gift for over 8 years now, I doubt she even knows how to summon it” he assured the men.

Palpatine walked around inspecting the gloomy, utilitarian bunker, as he requested there was now a separate bedchamber for Rey with some heavy duty shackles and CCTV to monitor for any possible signs of escape attempt or attack. (Palpatine was also looking forward to enjoying the footage privately as it will give him such a kick to watch that snivelling brat get exactly what she deserves)

“Looks like we're we all set” says Palpatine with a nasty grin while rubbing his withered hands together gleefully.


	30. Fairground Boys & Temple Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally meet Ben and the rest of the pack in town before they ride off to the airfield to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a Spotify playlist for anyone who's interested:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3fdySofMlD8BpLtbVA758w?si=_mPkVgeURjy4aEkX9oWBFg

“Anybody thirsty?” Rey watched in awe as Dreanna produced three cans of Smirnoff Ice from a small tartan rucksack handbag that she'd bought to match her skirt “I have strawberry, raspberry or margarita”.

“Well you are just full of surprises aren't you!” laughed Rey as she opted for the strawberry flavoured drink “What else do you have in there, a selection of canapés?”

“I just thought you could use a little Dutch courage before facing Ben” Dreanna said, nudging Rey as Rose took the raspberry can and opened it with a metallic pop. The girls sat back on a bench which faced the Assembly Hall and sipped their fruity drinks, it was just coming up to 7:40pm and although the sky was black, the gardens around them were well lit by a series of colourfully illuminated trees and several old fashioned looking street lamps. Apart from the occasional passing couple or dog walker they were completely alone.

Their peaceful solitude was soon interrupted however, when the quiet rumble of passing traffic was pierced by the familiar well-spoken intonations of Marie and her friends Sophia and Victoria.. They looked round to see the three impaccably dressed teenagers approaching from the right “Hi Dreanna, you summoned us and here we are as promised!” Marie called out to them “I trust your boys on bikes won't keep us waiting too long. Oh, and if they're not super cute like you promised then we're outta here. Ibitha Lounge are doing 50% off cocktails tonight and we like the idea of getting tanked up in style!”.

“Hi Marie” said Dreanna “Glad you could make it, I don't think they'll disappoint but it's fine either way, more choice for us right girls?” Dreanna looked at Rey and Rose who nodded in agreement.

“Well you all look very …. nice” said Sophia, her voice dripping with insincerity as she curled her top lip ever so slightly while looking them up and down “Tell me again, how do you know these 'hot guys'?”

Rose crossed her legs and brushed some imaginary fluff from her short skirt “Actually I know one of them, I'm sorta dating him and he invited us all. He used to be a DJ” she added proudly.

“ _Used_ to be a DJ???” scoffed Maria “Well let's hope he's still got what it takes to get a party going!”

Victoria sat down next to Dreanna on the bench “How did your brother do today Rose?” she asked, flicking her perfectly styled blond hair off her shoulders.

“Not too shabby thanks Torie, he got 4th overall in his age group” Rose told her “That's neat, my little brother came 11th” replied Victoria sweetly.

Rey felt the ground rumble up through her feet and the bench vibrate slightly before her ears detected a low roar which gradually got louder, the girls turned to see several motorbikes heading up North Temple Street. They all wore helmets but it wasn't hard to make out which one was Ben as they swung into the paved area of the gardens and parked up next to a flowerbed a few metres away. He stood taller than the others as they all got off their bikes and when he removed his helmet she looked upon his face for the first time since he'd broken her heart.

He ran his fingers through his raven black hair (as if those perfect glossy locks need rearranging) and then he looked towards the now silent girls, immediately latching his vision onto Rey and burning into her soul with his dark eyes.

_Why does he have to look so handsome and damn that jacket for being so sexy, this isn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped!_

***

Ben switched off his engine and pulled out the key before dismounting his bike and removing his helmet. As he looked towards the girls, Ben knew he could quite honestly end his existence happy right now that he'd seen Rey in those tight trousers with her lightly tanned midriff just showing between the front panels of a red sateen jacket. Oh how his hands itched to slip inside that jacket and touch feel her soft skin!

“I think I'm gonna cream my jeans just looking at these girls, how can Seff possibly expect me to behave myself around them” Ronith leaned back towards Renk and Ben and complained in a low voice.

Renk hummed in agreement “and they smell pretty good too, though I think Ben may have one of the few virgins of the bunch”. Ben had to admit that these new girls did look exquisitely turned out but his eyes were still magnetised to one girl in particular and after a few seconds they actually locked eyes for one highly charged moment. His smile however was not reciprocated as she purposely turned her gaze upon his friends. She turned back to her friend Rose and said something that made them both laugh.

_So that's it? She's forgotten about the chemistry that happened between us, just like that???_

“I badly want to sink my fangs into her sweet cherry pie and come back for seconds!” he heard Ronith mutter about one of the girls as Finn made the first move, he strode up to Rose and picked her up, pulling her in against him as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed long and hard with tongue tangling, face eating passion, completely oblivious to the others and lost in the excitement of seeing each other again.

_At least Finn got lucky_

Rose jumped back down from Finn's embrace and held his hand as Finn turned and addressed the girls “allow me to introduce myself and my merry band of men, I'm Finn and this here is Ben (Ben nodded and smiled politely as Finn gestured towards him), Renk (winked at them), Ronith (tipped his fingers to his forehead in a salute), Bo (smiled brightly) and last but not least Pattros (took a low bow to the girls and looked up with soft, smoky eyes).

The girls were all now stood up as Marie took it upon herself to step in front of them and speak out in her usual confident manner “I'm Marie and these are my friends Sophia, Victoria, Rey, Dreanna and Rose”. The girls smiled and two of them did a little wave when their name was called but he noted that Dreanna and Rose looked a little put out by Marie's introduction. Rey on the other hand didn't seem too bothered, she was busy picking up some drink cans off a nearby bench and crushing them one-by-one before overarm throwing them at a bin several feet away from where she stood. He watched in awe as all three cans flew straight into the small opening and made a satisfying clunk as they hit the inside of the bin.

“Well that's the introductions done so let's say we waste no time getting the hell out here and go have ourselves some fun!!!” shouted Beaumont to a round of whoops from the rest of the pack. Miller boldly walked up to Rey after sensing that she was avoiding Ben and said “May I?” he offered his arm in a gentlemanly gesture which was complete bullshit because he was no gentleman and he seemed to be taking great delight in snaffling one of the few virgins of the group, the one who Ben had set his eyes (and his heart) on. He even shot Ben a fake sad look as he and Rey passed him on their way to his bike while Rey avoided looking in Ben's direction altogether.

One by one they paired off; Ronith went up to Dreanna next “Fancy a ride with a bona fide motorcycle stunt man? I promise to make you and that sexy skirt of yours really fly!” Dreanna laughed “That sounds like a hard offer to refuse” she said taking his hand. Renk just took one step forward and called out to Marie “I see you checking me out, want to take a ride on my beast?” He held out a hand to Marie who seemed to have lost her tongue as she nodded and took his hand. Next up was Beaumont who offered his arm to Sophia “Don't listen to Ronith, they all know I'm the best driver here by far and I can prove it. Care to see what I can do?” Sophia smirked “I'd love to watch you boys compete, and I'm putting my money on you” she said as she took his helmet and pulled it over her head.

That just left Ben, Pattros and Victoria “Well looks like you have a choice of two now” said Pattros with a smile of pure beguilement and charm as he put his hand beneath his chin in a gesture of mock contemplation, Ben decided to remain silent. He wasn't in the mood for flirtation, even if he was beginning to hunger for blood. Victoria looked at them both and then stepped towards Pattros “I think I'm going to have to go with you Pattros, purely based on your totally fresh dress sense, I'm really sorry Ben I'd pick you too if I could” she said as Pattros took her to his bike leaving Ben alone without a passenger.

Ben felt inclined to head straight back to the fair, have a couple of feeds and attend the monthly update meeting after all. Even that seemed preferable to looking on hungrily while Rey allows Miller to have his wicked way with her. He decides with a heavy heart to stick it out for the time being as he knows what Miller can be like when he gets over excited and if he can't have Rey he can at least try to protect her. Also, Ben hopes he'll discover the reason behind her frigid countenance and see if he can make things right between them once more.

They all handed their helmets to the girls before getting on their bikes “We don't really need 'em” explained Beaumont “we only wear them to keep the cops away”. Beaumont speaks partly in truth, any surface injuries quickly heal and disappear within 10 minutes, deeper injuries can take hours though and lost limbs do not regrow as some more reckless vampires have learned.

The thrumming roar of engines steadily gets louder as they all rev up their bikes and pull away in a line, a few of the girls squeal as the bikes accelerate and head towards the exit road for the Salt Lake International Airport.

***

Miller reached back and grabbed Rey's arms, putting them around his waist “trust me you'll want to hold on tight once I get going”. He is rather cute in a manufactured boyband type of way and only looks a few years older than Rey so perhaps she could have some fun with him while driving Ben mad with jealousy, just like he did to her?

Rey clung on tightly to Miller as she felt a little cold now and was wishing she'd brought more than just a thin jacket to buffet the wind, she looked to her side at their reflection in the windows of an office building as the bikes pass by, it almost looks as if nobody’s driving, she blinked and looked again but the windows had passed.

_Perhaps I imagined that?_

***

Finn was feeling impatient to get to the airfield so he could ravage the super cute hottie who held on tightly round his waist, the feel of her ample chest jiggling against the leather on his back was driving him mad with desire. He needed to drink from her whilst exploring those bouncing beauties some more!

The last two days away from her had been sheer torture for Finn and every single feed had made him wistful that it wasn't her.

They turned off the Interstate 80, and pulled into the brightly lit forecourt of a Phillips 66 Gas Station to fill up their bikes.

They swung round fast in a daringly tight arc before stopping to queue for the pumps, the girls climbed off and stood together to chat while the men filled up their bikes in turn. Marie, Sophia and Victoria took a few selfies with the bikes before heading into the shop to buy some stuff.

***

Shasa was sat cross-legged on her bed, she took a break from her studies to glance up at the headboard that had tapped the wall so rhythmically the other night, she was still feeling torn between contacting Renk and heeding her concerns about what that mysterious man might be capable of.

She finally caved in and sent a text to the number on the note “Hi Renk, Marie told me you guys were all out partying tonight, sounds like you’ll be having more fun than me. Missing you, Shasa XOXO” She sat there staring at her laptop for all of two minutes before her phone rang. Renk's number showed up on the display “Hello”.

“I’ve waited two whole days for you to contact me and you leave it 'til now???!!!!” he sounds indignant but there is also joy in his voice which lifts her heart “I know, I'm sorry, I've been super busy. What can I say, I'm a girl in demand” she says.  
“Well **_I'm_** demanding that you join us right now! I'm going to come and pick you up and I'm not taking no for an answer” he told her with indisputable conviction.  
Shasa hesitated “I don't know Renk, I don't think the others will want me there” she said doubtfully.  
“Never mind them, I want you here Shasa Zaro, so get your glad rags on because I'm winging my way over right now” he hung up before she could respond.

_How does he know my second name?_

Shasa sprang up off her bed

_**Never mind about that, I have about 15 minutes to get ready!!!** _

***

“We seem to be a little short on girls so I'm gonna go fetch me a hot date” Renk turned to Marie who had just returned from the shop with some chewing gum and a pack of M&Ms “Sorry sweetheart but I’m sure Benny boy here will be only too happy to take you from here”. Renk paid for his fuel then Ben handed him his helmet for Shasa to wear before he sped off, his tires screeching on tarmac in his haste to go fetch the object of his desires.

“Dre, is that Charlie over there?” Rose asked her friend who was pulling her tartan skirt down after it had ridden up on the bike and threatened to expose her underwear. Dreanna followed the direction of Rose's finger and saw the boy who had once broken her heart as he made his way to the shop to pay for his fuel “Yes, that's him” she spat in an angry mutter.

Ronith walked back from the store and noticed them all looking towards Charlie as he passed him “Do I detect a little tension in the air?” he asked as he reached them. Before Dreanna could stop her, Rose blurted out “that was Dreanna's ex Charlie you just passed, he tried to blackmail her into having sex with him”.

_Cheers Rose!_

A devilish look crossed Ronith's chiselled features as he sidled up next to Dreanna and whispered “Want to make him pay?” Dreanna felt slightly pensive at the thought but was also intrigued to know what mischief Ronith had planned “what did you have in mind?” she asked quietly with the trace of a smile “Just follow my lead” he said moving closer.

Dreanna gasped in surprise when Ronith reached round and put his hand firmly on her ass just as Charlie emerged from the shop. He was smiling and swinging his car key around his finger in a cheerfully carefree manner. “YO, CHAR-LIE!!!” Ronith added an ear splitting wolf whistle just in case he hadn't already got the young man's attention. Charlie looked confused as he glanced in their direction but when he saw Dreanna he walked across the forecourt towards her, his smile replaced with a frown of concern “you’re not seriously going off with these men are you Dre, does your Dad know about this?”

Charlie always was a bit of a suck up to her parents, acting like the model boyfriend while secretly asking her to perform sexual acts in public. He had taken a picture of her that she sorely regretted and tried to use it to threaten her if she didn't do his bidding. She initially gave in to his demand to give him oral pleasure in a local park, not thinking that she could bear the embarrassment if he shared her picture but soon decided to put a stop to it when he asked to have intercourse with her in the girl's changing rooms. He swiftly retaliated to her refusal by posting the compromising photo on Instagram.

“No and you’re not going to tell him” Dreanna said defiantly. Charlie tried to take her hand and pull her away “You don't know these guys Dre, let me take you home and I won't tell your parents what you've been up to” as quick as lightening Ronith moved across and grabbed Charlie's outreached hand. He squeezed, effortlessly crushing it in his own while taking hold of Dreanna around her waist. He looked hungrily into her eyes then leaned down to kiss her, slowly tasting her and letting her feel his lips and his breath before licking his tongue inside her mouth. She could hear Charlie cry out with pain as the bones of his hand crunched, then he screamed out in pain. When Dreanna pulled away to look at Charlie (who was now on his knees), Ronith simply turned her face back to his and silenced her with his mouth once more, his kiss once again luxuriously slow and sensual and as it melted her kneecaps to jelly. She's glad he's holding onto her as her legs collapse helplessly from beneath her.

He finally relinquished his vice like grip on Charlie's hand as all the others were getting back on their bikes and he leant over to pretend he was blowing Charlie's mangled hand off of his own “Run along now Charlie Boy and remember to treat your girls better next time”. He casually passed Dreanna the helmet from the seat of his bike as if nothing happened.

“Holy shit … I mean er … thanks for that” she shook her head as if all this were imaginary and reality might return once more after shaking the madness from her disbelieving eyes. She was concerned for Charlie's crushed digits but more than a little bit turned on by Ronith's superhuman strength.

“I won’t lie I kinda got something out of it too” he winked at her as he got back on his bike and beckoned for her to jump on.

***

Their headlights reflected on a sign for Farmington Bay and after another ten minutes of riding down deserted roads in the pitch dark they arrived at an abandoned airfield and rode through a hole in a fence. Making tracks through some long grass that tickled the girls' legs, they soon emerged onto a vast expanse of weed strewn concrete that stretched out in a strip as far as the eye can see. It was lit up by a couple of flood lights and a roaring bonfire that Seftin had built up.

Seftin got out from the driver's seat and greeted them all with a warm smile, the DJ equipment has been taken out and wired up to the two (fully functioning) speakers placed several meters apart on either side of the van and everything has been connected up to a power generator which chugged away behind the van. Large floor cushions had been scattered in the back of the van and on the surrounding ground, bottles of cider, mixers and spirits were set out on a small fold out table with some cups and there was a large pile of snacks in the back of the van which was comprised of numerous bags of popcorn, candy floss, hot dog rolls and cheese slices and a box of candy dummies (Miller's idea, he likes girls who taste of candy).

When she dismounted Ben's bike, Marie took off Renk's helmet and attempted to make the most of the sudden change of events by turning to Ben and speaking to him in a husky voice “You know you'd have been my first choice if you'd stopped staring at Rey long enough to step forward” Marie moved up close to Ben and reached a hand up to stroke his chest through his ribbed t shirt “You're well rid hun, Rey blows hot and cold like a zephyr caught between heaven and hell. She kept Brad waiting for two whole years before leaving him high and dry, the poor guy was finally free of her and then almost immediately died on Thursday night up near the ice rink”.

_What? Brad's dead??? That's the night Renk disappeared!_

_...exactly what has that shady son of a bitch been up to this time?_

“Now who wants to see what we can do on these babies?” Beaumont yelled to the girls, patting his motorbike lovingly.


	31. Love on the Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out exactly what Ben and his friends are and loves him even more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, it's turned into another long one.
> 
> Comments and kudos always very welcome to spur me on xxx

The brisk evening air carried an invigorating freshness from the East which mingled with wood scented smoulder to further heighten Rey's senses, she stepped off Miller's bike and took in her surroundings. Lit by the waxing moon as well as the golden glow of a roaring fire, an abandoned runway sprawled out in front of them, it's vastness seeming to beckon to the boys' sense of dare and their powerful bikes.

Trying to ignore Marie who was now draping herself over Ben, Rey took a seat in the back of the van and Dreanna sat down beside her, the van dipped slightly as the girls sank down onto a large velvet floor cushion. The van's open back doors provided them with some welcome shelter from the frigid breeze “Looks as if Ben and Marie are getting better acquainted” Dreanna observed.

Ben and the others had got back on their bikes when Marie came towards the table of drinks to inspect the liquid refreshments on offer “Well your loss is definitely my gain, that Ben's a hot rod! Ooooh, they have Sambucca Sophia, your favourite!” she poured a slug of Sambucca into three cups for herself and her two friends then topped them up with lemonade. “You girls not having a drink?” Rose had managed to pull herself away from Finn to join them “Yes, I think some drinks are definitely on the cards! Finn says they're going to perform some stunts for us and then if we like we can have a go at riding the bikes with them riding pillion”

“What the hell does riding pillion mean?” asked Marie. The man who had introduced himself as Seftin had been standing near the van and now spoke up “That means you sit up front so you can steer and accelerate but they can reach round and take over if necessary” he explained. Rey sorely wished that she could try that with Ben sitting behind her. As cute as Miller is, he's just not Ben.

While the girls had been chatting and pouring drinks, Ben and the others had started their bikes up and began to circle each other, building up speed to the point where their headlights and wheels blurred. A loud revving noise made them look up to their right to see that Ronith was now atop one of the old air traffic control huts, his headlight shining out like a beacon of dare and defiance. He revved his engine furiously causing a cloud of smoke to haze up the light beam before zooming across the roof and flying off it.

Some of the girls looked through their fingers as he flew through the air in what seemed like slow motion, his only anchor to the bike was his grip on the handlebars as his legs flew out behind him. He hit the concrete with a skid and fearlessly screeched his way towards the circling bikes. By some miracle he passed straight through the circle and skidded to a sudden stop.

The others broke up the circle and started weaving dangerously around each other in two crossing figure of eights while Ronith joined Beaumont to ride around the perimeter, both of them now pulled up into a wheelie and were riding on their back wheel whilst standing on the seat with one leg kicked out behind.

The girls had stood up and were now cheering and jumping in excitement at the thrill of watching their very own private stunt show, Sophia was whistling so loudly that it hurt Rey's ears and they all clapped when Ronith passed right by them standing up straight on his seat with no hands on his bike at all before jumping back down to land in the saddle and steer his way back round. They all formed two lines of three and criss crossed each other, some of them riding right forwards balanced on their front wheels. Then Beaumont and Ben drove straight towards the girls, making them scream and try to run for cover before screeching to a halt and jumping over their handlebars to land in front of their bikes and bow. Meanwhile Ronith (who was now facing backwards) had put his bike into into a swerving spin before jumping and turning round to catch the handlebars and stop in a final sudden wheelie.

The girls went crazy, even Rey had forgotten her troubles for a moment as she cheered at their amazing feat of daring skill.

“Ok who's game to take a ride down the runway?” Beaumont asked the girls. Rose was quick to respond, grabbing her helmet and hopping onto Finn's bike “Oh what the hell!” said Dreanna as she got up and headed to Ronith's bike.

Ben was standing just a few feet from Rey looking at her with an expression of invitation but before she could respond Marie had grabbed her helmet and hopped onto his back seat. Miller called out and gestured to Rey with a beckoning finger “Come on baby, don't leave me hanging here!” Rey decided it would seem offish not to join in so she jumped on and grabbed Miller around the waist like he'd shown her. She looked across to see that Sophia was already seated on Beaumont's bike and Victoria was putting on her helmet to join Pattros.

“I think we can make this a little more …” Miller called out then switched off his lights “...wild”. Beaumont was quick to rise to the challenge, his lights immediately followed suit and went out “Miller you're a bad boy but I like your thinking” he said. Ronith, not to be outdone turned his off “come on boys, we all need to go dark or it won't count” he said to Ben, Pattros & Finn who one-by-one joined in until they were only lit by the floodlights and the bonfire. The rest of the runway was pitch dark as the moon was currently shrouded by some passing clouds.

They revved their engines drowning out Seftin's anxious words of warning as Beaumont yelled “last one to stop before the runway ends is the winner, 3 …. 2 …. 1 ….. go!!!” Rey was gripping tightly to Miller but even so she thought she'd fall off the back, the pull of acceleration was so much more powerful now that they were off road and going full throttle. Each breath came to her in quick short gasps as the wind buffeted through all the gaps in her helmet and she could only see shadows of the other bikes as they all rushed into a dark abyss of unknown terrain. She could hear the other girls screaming in delight at the thrill of their speed and her heart felt such a rush she couldn't stop smiling and giggling to herself in spite of the danger.

One at a time the others stopped as they neared the end of the runway, Rey could see the looming blackness of trees blocking the star strewn sky ahead. There was just one other bike still racing beside them as she heard Beaumont yell “After you Miller” but then she felt the bike lurch into the air as it hit something and the sudden jolt sent her flying up and over the bike until she slammed into hard, unforgiving concrete, rolling and bumping uncontrollably before lying in a twisted heap. The pain registered in her brain a split second after she came to a stop, the worst pain shot out from her shoulder and hip “Owwwwww, owwwww” she cried out in agony clutching the top of her arm and bringing her knees up in a vain attempt to comfort herself. She squeezed her eyelids shut, trapping in tears of pain but she could hear approaching footsteps in the dark as Miller reached out his fumbling fingers to try and calm her down “Shit, I'm so sorry Rey-” Rey opened her eyes to see that Beaumont had switched on his headlight and was pointing it's brilliant beam across her and Miller.

At that moment Ben appeared out of the shadows, crossing the beam of light and briefly casting his shadow upon them before roughly shoving Miller out of the way. He shot Miller a look of pure hatred “You just had to push on to the end didn't you asshole!” He turned to Rey and she looked up at him with pained eyes, trying to smile bravely in what probably ended up looking like a grimace. That was when she noticed his eyes had gone completely black and he seemed to be sniffing her.

_Just like Shasa had described_

The others had all caught up with them at this point, having heard her screams of pain they all gathered round to see if she was ok “We need to get her to the van” said Dreanna. Ben hovered over Rey protectively, as if ready to take on anyone who tried to come near her. She noticed his friends were all acting weird, they all had black eyes and were all sniffing and looking hungrily at her. “There's a first aid kit in the back of the van, I'll carry her back” Ben said and nobody else dared to argue. “Do you need some help, I've done first aid?” offered Rose, looking her friend over “Rey can you move your arm ok?” she asked. Rey nodded “You're really lucky, it's all just surface scrapes but you'll probably bruise up real good”. Rey winced as Ben scooped her up into his arms, she put her good arm around his neck as he hooked his arms beneath her back and legs and began the long walk back towards the glow of the fire in the distance.

The others all got back on their bikes and headed back towards the van to get the first aid kit out, clear a space in the van and ask Seftin to fetch Ben's bike.

Ben and Rey were left to walk alone in the dark, she could no longer see if his eyes were black as his face was silhouetted by the moonlight but his breathing was a little raspy. She decided not to ask about his eyes just yet, there was something more pressing on her mind “I can't work you out Ben, you act as if you have feelings for me but then ...”

Ben stopped walking and was staring down at her. He spoke softly but there was a low growl behind his voice which was almost animalistic “I do have feelings for you Rey, I think you're the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on and you fascinate me, I can't stop thinking about you”. They were both silent for a moment while Rey took in his impassioned confession of love. He pulled her up and even closer to him “How can I make you understand that my heart belongs to you Rey from the first moment I laid my eyes on you laughing at your friends on the Funhouse moving floors”. Rey was stunned by all this, it was not the response she expected but her heart still refused to melt for him, she couldn't fall for someone who casually fools around with other girls.

“I need to know if you feel the same way about me and why you've been ignoring me tonight” he ventured.

“I think you know I felt the same way about you, I like you so much it hurts, it really hurts” she told him.

“Felt? Past tense?” his voice still growled but was now tightened by disbelief “Why does it hurt, please tell me so that I can at least try to make it right?” he asked.

“No you can't. You can't undo what you did, and you will probably do it again when the opportunity arises”.

“Do you mean Marie, I didn't even kiss her” he said.

“No, I don't mean Marie, good god Ben do I have to spell it out for you?? Can you seriously not think of anything else you may have done to upset me???” the moon sparkled on the tears that filled up Rey's eyes before she blinked them away. “Did you … visit me at the fair?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes! I was going to surprise you the other night, that is until I saw you playing tonsil tennis with some blonde lady that you seemed to have literally just met. Why Ben, WHY???” she stifled a sob but her body still racked in Ben's arms, the sudden raw emotion hurt her throat.

“There's something you need to know about me … about us” he began “we're not like you”.

“I don't want to hear your excuses Ben, I saw what I saw and whatever your reasons are I simply can't share you, it hurts like you stabbed me through the heart”.

They fell back into a mutually troubled silence as they approached the van, someone had cleared out the back of it and laid out a bunch of blankets for her to lay on, Ben's friends seemed to be purposely keeping their distance which seemed a little odd but Rose and Dreanna stepped forward to help Ben lay Rey down on the blankets. “I'll have to clean the shoulder wound and put a bandage on it but hopefully the rest is just bruising” Rose told her, helping Rey remove her torn jacket. Ben reluctantly backed away, leaving her with Rose and Dreanna.

After Rose cleaned and patched her up Rey began to feel better, just really sore. She sat up and looked round at them all “I'll be fine. I think some music is what's needed, after all we did come here to party!” she said bravely. Finn didn't need any further encouragement, he headed straight for his decks and moments later the speakers filled the air with the sounds of a clubby version of 'I Feel Love'.

“I'm so glad you're ok Rey, can I tempt you to a medicinal beverage?” asked Dreanna “I could kill a vodka and coke” Rey replied and moments later she was sipping the very welcome alcoholic drink that her friend had prepared. It slipped down her throat, the very generous slug of vodka was warming her throat and pleasantly numbing the pain in her hip and shoulder.

Her friends started to dance to the music and were swiftly joined by their partners, Rey watched jealously as arms circled waists and lips joined in slow kisses. Rose was having fun with Finn as he taught her how to blend the music and speed or slow it down, Rey knew Rose had chosen the next song that came up (I Need Your Love Tonight by DJ Marlon) because it was one of her favourites. Finn was now pressed up behind Rose and kissing at her neck, Rey averted her gaze but then saw that Marie was now dancing with Ben just as Miller sat down beside Rey. “I hope you can forgive me for what happened” he said with a hangdog expression of guilt. “It's fine, it was an accident. I knew the risks when I climbed on” Miller turned to Rey and she saw a similar expression on his face to Ben's when he was sniffing her earlier “You smell irresistible Rey, would it be ok for me to kiss you?” he asked without waiting for a reply though, as he was already moving closer to her and pulling one of the van doors inwards slightly so the others couldn't see them from where they were dancing.

Rey tried to move away but there was nowhere to go as he was leaning in front of her now and moving her hair back from her neck, it felt nice but she wasn't sure if she should let him, even if it seemed like she and Ben were never to be. Even if he was now dancing with Marie just outside, probably with his hands all over her “I'm not sure Miller” she tried to push him off but he was strong.

“Trust me you'll like it” she could feel his nose brush on her neck and then his tongue licked her into an unwanted rush of excitement. “No, really Miller please don't” she tried again to distance herself but it was difficult within the confines of the van. “just relax, you’re going to love what I can do to you and it'll make your pain go away”. In the glow of the nearby fire his eyes looked black but it was his teeth that filled Rey with horror, they were protruding sharply as he pushed her back down onto the blankets and leant into her neck “No Miller, get off me” she called out desperately as his hand pinned her down by her neck. His fingers were pushing her face away from him and exposing the side of her neck just as the van door was swung open and Rey looked up past Miller's head to see Ben's imposing silhouette surrounded by the glow of the fire.

“SHE SAID NO FUCKFACE!!!” Ben grabbed Miller's jacket and launched him backwards several feet, but this impossible show of strength was not what captivated Rey's attention right now. She was staring at Ben's face ... at least she thought it was Ben as his face was now contorted with rage and somehow looked inhuman. He was just like Shasa had described, her heart thudded in her chest as she succumbed silently to panic.

“You're a … a ...”

“Vampire?” said a familiar yet wholly unexpected voice, Shasa appeared from behind the other van door and behind her stood Renk putting a hand over her shoulder and leaning in to look at Ben and Rey with a knowing grin on his face “She's got us sussed Ben, guilty as charged!”

“Shasa! What are you doing here?” she asked, this was all too much to take in. “Oh, I'm Renk's plus one” she said “What happened to you? You look like shit!”

“I urm, there was a bit of a biking accident. I'll be fine, Rose took care of me. That's what true friends do isn't it, take care of each other?” Rey knew she'd given Shasa enough of a hard time but she just couldn't help snarking.

“You're never going to forgive me are you?” Shasa looked downwards and kicked her toe at the cracks in the concrete.

“Hey Shasa!!!” Marie called out to Shasa as she and Sophia walked towards the van “I didn't think you were coming but it's great that you're here! Why not grab yourself a drink and join us on the dancefloor?” she said as they topped up their own cups with another Sambucca and lemonade. Shasa poured herself a large drink and joined in the fun with her friends.

“Why don't you go back to Marie? She seems to really like you and perhaps she won't mind if you play the field” Rey said to Ben as Seftin parked Ben's bike up and tidied the snacks which had spilled out of their box when Ben had thrown Miller aside. Miller in the meantime was sitting where he'd landed, apparently in a sulk until Marie offered her hand to pull him up for a dance. The lecherous fiend gratefully accepted and grinned as they began to dance together.

“Rey, I didn't want to dance with Marie but she's very persuasive and you didn't seem to want me anymore” he said sadly, dipping the van as he sat down on the blankets beside her.

“Oh, don't pin this one on me, don't you dare!” Rey put him straight while crossing her arms and legs.

“No, you're right but now you know what I am -” he began.

“You mean a vampire?” Rey hadn't really allowed the enormity of this fact to sink in but now it dawned on her exactly what she was sat next to all kinds of thoughts flooded her mind.

“You need to understand that the kissing and making out in order to get a feed, it's hardwired into us like a sort of survival instinct. It's our hunger that drives us, not our hearts at least that's how it was before I met you” he explained.

“I guess I'm starting to understand” Rey frowned ”but I just don't think I can share you Ben, I'm a one to one kind of a deal. It hurts me so badly to even think of you with other girls, I'm sorry but I just don't think it can work”

***

The words Rey just uttered cut Ben right to the bone, he was too emotional (and with the smell of her blood still lingering in the van, too hungry) to speak.

Finn spoke through his mic as 'Blue Monday' by Plastik Funk and Kurd Maverick was fading out “This next song is for Ben because lately he insists on playing it every single night”.

Ben groaned inside as Florence Welch began to sing “When we first came here we were cold and we were clear, with no colors on our skin we were light and paper-thin ...”

“Ooooh, I love this song too” enthused Rey, her face somewhat brightened by the music that was playing.

“I know” Ben said this before he could stop himself. Rey looked thoughtful “But, how would you know that?” she paused before hesitantly asking him a question “Wait …. did you see me dancing to this when we first met?”

Ben nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek, Rey turned his face to hers and looked deeply into his eyes as if she were searching for something inside him then his heart leapt as she leaned into him and gently pressed her lips to his.

_Her sweet soft lips are attached to mine and she tastes sooooo good!!!_

Ben's tongue found Rey's as he reached round to embrace her “Owwww!” Rey inhaled sharply and flinched, he'd forgotten about her shoulder in his state of passion. “I'm sorry” he said, turning himself to kiss her without pulling her round to him. What she did next surprised and amazed him, she exposed her neck to him on her good side and tipped her head “you can drink from me” she breathed as Florence sang “Say my name and every color illuminates, we are shining and we will never be afraid again”. Ben felt his fangs pushing through his gums as his eyes strained to show their natural darkness but he resisted “Rey, I want to more than anything but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself. Your blood is different, it smells more irresistibly delicious to me than anything I've ever encountered” he hovered and salivated before using every ounce of will power in his possession to turn away from her. He desperately needed to feed but he was scared of endangering Rey's life by overfeeding.

He looked outside to see Miller holding Maria to him with his face buried deep into her neck, she was hanging onto Miller's suede jacket and squirming with pleasure as a red line dripped down her neck.

_Damn, i'm so hungry right now!_

He looked across at Finn who'd just put on 'I need you tonight' by INXS and was now groping Rose while kissing at her neck. In fact, except for Seftin and himself they were all now either feeding, about to feed, or just finished feeding. Ronith had decided to take Dreanna on a slightly drunken motorbike riding lesson which probably wasn't the brightest idea but at least she wasn't going too fast after an initial spurt of accidental acceleration, she watched as they disappeared up the runway until all she could see was their headlight shining like a small streak of white in the distance.

Shasa and Renk had gone to dance and as Ben and Rey sat watching in awkward silence he noticed that they were all acting a little tipsy, the alcohol in the girls' blood had inebriated them all to the point of not caring who watched as hands disappeared inside tops and skirts as they kissed.

***

A short while later Finn put on 'Little Fluffy Clouds' by The Orb at which point they had all stopped dancing and collapsed down onto the floor cushions which had been placed around the back of the van, the girls grabbing another drink before cuddling into their partners and staring up at the sky “I miss looking at the day time skies” Ben said wistfully.

Rey loved Ben more than ever but she didn't know how she could deal with his carnal needs, her heart had simply dissolved into a pool of empathic love when she watched the terrifying monster transform into a broken man over a simple song that she'd just happened to dance to in front of him.

Miller was sitting with Marie not far from Rey “No hard feelings I hope” he said to Rey. Ben growled “You've got some nerve sitting so close where I could easily reach over and rip your scrawny throat out”.

“It’s not my fault I ended up bagging the frigid girl” Miller grumbled, Rey immediately slapped him hard across the face.

***

Ben looked across at Rey after she smacked the spoiled fucktard right across his smug chops.

_If it's possible I love you even more now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can hear all the songs mentioned in this chapter plus much more Reylo vibe music by playing my Spotify list, you can use the link or type The Lost Boys of Malachor into the Spotify song search.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3fdySofMlD8BpLtbVA758w?si=A8n-gD5qSW-_R9UuaiajHw


	32. The Leaders of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys are out having their fun Poe and Lando are left to man the fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to keep things ticking over x

Gaily painted horses on twisted golden poles dipped and jumped as they passed behind her, she looked up at him again and this time her soft brown eyes creased into a warm smile. Her waist length mahogany curls bounced and flowed with every turn of her head as the slightly statured maiden checked her watch once more before scanning the crowds with hopeful eyes. She was dressed in a long flowing hippy style skirt, a white lacey top (temptingly buttoned up at the front) and the cutest little black ankle boots.

Lando decided to make his move and walked up to her “Whoever stood you up is a fool” he said as he approached. “Oh I'm sure he'll be along soon enough” she said to him with the sweetest smile.

Just then her phone vibrated in her hand and she lifted it up to read the message with a slight groan “he's stuck at work again, guess I may as well head home” she said, shrugging with resignation. “Ooorrr I could accompany you on a few rides seeing as you're here now?” he suggested, offering his arm and his most charming smile.

“Oh no, it's ok I don't wish to trouble you” she said, shaking her head and putting her phone back into her handbag.

“Honestly I would be delighted if you could ride the ghost train with me, I don't think I'm brave enough to go it alone” he said with commically feigned terror.

“Well I guess I could do my good deed for the day. Come on then, show me where this scary ride is then I really should be going” she said as he took her hand in his and led the way.

***

Being a Saturday, the fair had been exceptionally busy and Poe was beginning to sorely regret giving the pack the night off but he knew they needed these opportunities to blow off some steam. They were almost done shutting down the fair ready for their meeting but there was still no sign of Ben or Renk. Poe wasn't entirely surprised but he was getting concerned at their increasingly cavalier attitude towards the rules.

Poe had asked them to join the meeting as there had been reports amongst the human helpers of Snoke's scouts snooping around, his gang had been pursuing them ever since Poe and Lando dismissed Hux last year and Snoke took him on. It seemed Hux was bent on revenge after Ben informed on him for having sex in one of the cockpit style racer games in the arcade, this totally unacceptable act was the final straw after repeated warnings about his conduct. To further fuel the bad feeling between the pair, Ben had also insisted on keeping Hux's bike for himself despite Lando's request to relinquish Hux's most prized possession. Ben apparently had some private score to settle with the fiery haired fury that he refused to enlighten anyone else about.

Ben has proved himself time and again to be a valuable asset in sniffing out trouble and dealing with it swiftly and discreetly, his years of working as a bouncer no doubt allowed him to hone these invaluable skills. Poe has known immediately that there was something very special about the tall dark haired man he'd met in a bar all those years ago and instinct drove him to seek him out when the fair had returned to a nearby site. 

And then there's Renk who's also extremely adept at deterring Snoke's gang, Poe had also been drawn to him like a moth to a black flame back in the days when they still did circus performances and Renk was hired as a stunt performer and masked fiend who would scare the crowds while they waited for the main show to begin. Poe wanted to request that he come out from the ghost train ride, at least until this all blows over so he can assist in seeing off the troublesome pack.

In addition to asking for their help, Poe wanted to question them privately regarding an incident he'd seen on last night's local news. The fatal crash had caught his attention when pictures of the victim came up on the screen and Lando could have sworn it was the young man Ben had been seen arguing with.

On the night of the incident Poe knew that Ben had been at the fair all night but as for Renk, he wasn't so sure and some of the human helpers had reported a motorcyclist leaving the fairground that night. Poe decided he ought to question them both on the spot before they could come up with any collaborative stories. 

Poe has always overlooked Renk's dubious feeding habits as he is one of their best vampire fighters and is very cunning and powerful but he has been known to kill people on a whim. The last thing Poe needs right now is the cops sniffing around, so if Renk did have something to do with Bradley's death he wanted his assurance that all his tracks were well and truly covered.

Poe had unlocked the recreational trailer and was arranging the chairs in a circle when Lando put his head round the door “I'll go tell the others to join us if you're ready?” he said to his old friend and business partner. “Sure, looks as if we'll have to speak to Ben and Renk later” he replied, nudging their card playing table back into the corner with a sigh of resignation.

"Say Poe ..." Lando said before leaving "Have you any idea where the Nissan's gone?" Poe looked up with a puzzled expression "No, perhaps one of the helpers moved it, we'll ask them at the meeting" he said as he followed Lando out of the door to round up the senior team of helpers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend recently introduced me to possibly one of the loveliest songs I've ever had the pleasure of hearing, Goodbye Horses by Q Lazarus inspired me when writing the first part of this chapter.
> 
> This song plus many others can be found in my Spotify playlist The Lost Boys of Malachor x


	33. Under the Light of a Thousand Stars ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreanna and Ronith go for a little ride up the runway of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under the Light of a Thousand Stars ... lean over my bike and grip onto the bars 😈
> 
> Ok. I make no apologies, this chapter has no plot whatsoever, it's just pure and simple gratifying smut between Dreanna and Ronith.

_Close your eyes_   
_Only got one night_   
_Just put your trust in me_   
_Give me everything_   
_I need your love tonight_   
_So baby please don't fight_   
_And put your trust in me_   
_I’ll give you everything_

from 'I Need Your Love Tonight' by **DJ Marlon**

Seftin threw some more wood onto the fire which made it roar with crackling ferocity. Orange sparks rose up into the black sky and floated off down the runway before burning to wispy ashes and swirling around on the concrete.

The vodka in her bloodstream combined with the pulsing wall of music to make Dreanna feel dreamily light headed (even though she'd just eaten a bag of popcorn in a vain attempt to soak up the alcohol) as she slow danced in the heavenly embrace of Ronith's muscular arms. He pushed back the silky strands of her hair so that he could dip his face into her neck and rub his nose against her ear. The tiny hairs on her neck were drawn upwards with each inward draw of his breath, making her want to giggle.

This pleasurable dreamstate was interrupted however, when she saw a dark shape flit across the corner of her vision. She twisted herself round just in time to see Ben dart towards the van at such high velocity it almost appeared as though he were flying. To her horror she watched him swing open the van door to reveal Rey struggling to push Miller off just as Ben grabbed the salacious young man by the back of his jacket and effortlessly sent him flying backwards.

To further add to the drama Renk had just arrived and he was carrying a female passenger on the back seat of his bike. He swooped in out of the shadows, parked up beside the other bikes and pushed down his kickstand before he and his mystery companion climbed off. Dreanna watched with interest as the lady in the short red dress removed her helmet, she shook her long black hair and looked around at them all.

_Shasa!!!???_

Rey had mentioned that Renk had taken an interest in Shasa but even so, she was still surprised to see her friend arrive on his bike!

She started to head towards them when Ronith held her back “I think Rey will be ok … look” Shasa was talking to them but after a few minutes she'd poured herself a drink and began to dance with Renk whilst chatting with Marie, Sophia and Victoria.

Satisfied that everything was ok, Dreanna allowed Ronith to pull her back into his arms and as they moved in time to the music she looked up into his blue eyes, feeling she could easily lose herself in them. He moved his face towards hers and kissed her again, it was just as luxuriously slow and sensual as the kiss he'd given her at the garage and once again her knees turned to jelly. He felt her buckle and held her so tightly against him that she could feel the firm bulge of his erection “Can I kiss you somewhere a little more private?” he said softly into her ear.

“I don't know, the others might talk” she said, putting her head upon his chest and screaming with delight inside. Although the very idea sent a shiver of thrill through her body, Dreanna was still haunted by her experiences with Charlie. “We could just pretend I'm taking you on a motorbike ride and see where we end up?” he suggested, now sliding his hand up her skirt and lightly pressing a finger into her gusset. She pushed his hand down but secretly was glad she'd taken her tights off at Temple Square earlier as her body was now alive with desire for every touch of his fingers.

“Ok” she said hoarsely. She'd barely uttered the two syllables of her response before he grabbed her hand and led her to his bike, he took the helmet off the seat and carefully pushed it down over her head. “You can drive us” he said grinning as she opened the visor and looked out at him in disbelief. The helmet had muffled his words slightly and she wondered if she'd heard him right “Come on, I'll show you what to do” he kicked the stand back and held it steady as she straddled the bike and sat down in the front seat. Then he climbed on behind, sliding himself forward until he was right up against her on the front seat “now, turn the key once” he said, pointing to the key on the dash “and flip this switch“ he held her finger and pushed it across a red switch located on the right handlebar. “Ok, now hold the clutch and start the engine” he guided her hand and the motor started to purr, Dreanna felt a twinge of raw fear as Ronith flipped the lights on.

Her friends looked round when they heard the engine start up "Go Dreanna!" called Marie as the others whooped in encouragement.

_What the heck am I doing here???_

“I'm just going to put it into first so that you can ease her off” he said, clicking the pedal with his left foot “now gently pull the clutch and cover your brake as you turn the throttle” he put her hand on the right hand lever as she swallowed and turned it nervously. Her sudden movement caused them to fly forwards “Woah, I'm not sure about this” she said squirming to get off the powerful death trap which was thrumming between her legs. Ronith held her hips firmly in place to prevent her from getting off “Don't give up so easy just squeeze it gently and remember I'm right behind you” he said in a calm reassuring voice. She tried again and this time the bike glided forward smoothly. He taught her how to change gears with her left foot and they were soon scooting up the runway and putting the warmth of the fire far behind them. She felt an exhilarating rush of air blowing it's chill breath up her bare legs and when it pushed her skirt up she was glad that nobody was around to witness them.

When they'd ridden about two thirds of the way up the overgrown landing strip, Ronith took over the controls and steered them towards a small roofless hut which he must have seen just off the side of the track. He slowed them right down and drove them in through the doorway before stopping, killing the engine and pushing down the kick stand. “I hope you don't mind, this looked nice and private” he said, getting off the bike and assisting her to join him.

“Well it's definitely a bit warmer than -” her words were cut off as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately, his hand went straight up her skirt again and this time she didn't stop him when his finger found her panties and pressed into the damp cloth. His finger buried itself into her causing her to gasp and clench in a way that merely spurred on his advances “You've been driving me crazy all night with that skirt of yours Dreanna”.

“You can call me Dre” she panted as his thumb nudged the elastic band of her pants aside so a finger could stroke her wetness and spread the horny slick all over her now throbbing lips. He started to kiss at her neck and she felt a sharp sensation that caused her to suck the air through her teeth but before she could complain she found that the sensation had taken on a warm feeling of intimacy that somehow bound them together in a way she never knew possible.

She wanted the feeling of him attached to her neck to last forever and when he added to this pleasurable feeling by pushing his fingers up inside her she tilted her head back and let out a rally of sounds punctuated by panting breaths which normally would have been mortifying in a public place “aaaaaaahhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmnnnnnn” he was now sliding his fingers in and out whilst sucking on her neck and Dreanna honestly felt like she had entered the gates of heaven. His fingers slid out and found her pulsating bean of pleasure, massaging it vigorously until she began to buck. She grabbed at his shoulders and arched her back in ecstasy as her cries rang out into the still air of the hut “oh …. yessss ….. oooooohhhhh ….. yyee-eeee-eessssss!!!” She was still riding the end of her climax when he disengaged himself from her neck and flicked his tongue over where he'd he'd just suckled. She put a hand to the back of his head and cradled it lovingly as he slurped and kissed her, lapping his long wet tongue from the crook of her neck right up to her ear.

“I'm not supposed to do this but I want you to see me for what I am” he said as he pulled away to look at her. As the pale silvery light of the moon shone down to reveal Ronith's features, Dreanna stepped back in fear. His mouth was stained darkly with what she could only imagine to be her blood and his teeth looked like the kind of thing you'd wear at Halloween only way more realistic. It was his eyes that scared her the most though, there were no whites around them which made him look like some kind of supernatural demon.

Without realising it, her feet had carried her backwards until she was backed up against the wall of the hut and she was just weighing up her chances of escaping alive when he spoke. “Please don't be alarmed, I'd never hurt you Dre. I just wanted you to see me in my natural state” his words were spoken in a soothing purr but the growl at the back of his throat reminded her of his inhuman state. He started to walk towards her and she darted towards the exit but she was no match for his lightening speed. He pulled her to him with vice like strength as she resisted and struggled and when he kissed her she could feel the razor sharp points of his teeth scraping at her lips. His tongue thrust into her and made her mouth taste metallic.

_Am I tasting my own blood??!!!_

Despite her fear, a deeply buried lust drove Dreanna to cave in to the monster who wanted her and she kissed him back “Can I ride you on my bike?” he pulled away to ask her. Dreanna nodded and walked over to his bike but he didn't get on it, he just stood behind her with his fingers hooking up beneath her skirt to pull her pants down until they fell to the ground around her feet. He lifted up her skirt and she felt a cold draft blow upon her exposed rear “oh yes, you're a peach and I need to lick your succulent juices, so lean over my bike sweet darling Dre and hold onto those handlebars because I'm going to ride you so hard after I've eaten you out”.

Dreanna couldn't believe she was letting this creature that she could only describe as a vampire do these things to her, she tried to protest in one last vestige of decency and restraint “Ronith I really don't think we should be doing thi-”.

Her mouth ceased to function for words when his tongue found her, it was all she could just to grip the handlebars of his bike and brace herself as he licked his way up through her moist lips causing her to buckle and gasp once more. Soon, he was eating Dreanna furiously, sucking and nibbling at her clit, massaging her folds with his teeth, biting and gently fucking her with his tongue. She could feel his sharp fangs scratching against her slick flesh, the coolness of his inhaling, the hotness of his exhaling. She was climbing the ladder of yet another climax, the knot in her stomach tightening with every stroke of his luscious tongue.

Her orgasm rippled up through her like electricity, surging from the inside out. It was like a bonfire burning between her legs as it pulsated, throbbed and clenched around his tongue, her walls milking it relentlessly until she saw stars.

She heard the metalic ripping sound of a zip being undone and the clinking of a belt being unbuckled before feeling his hand on the inside of her right knee as he lifted her leg to rest across the smooth leather seat of his bike. Then he leaned over her and she felt the throbbing heat of his manhood moving it's way up her left thigh, catching against her soft skin and bumping it's head back onto her now supremely sensitive inner thigh. “I'm a virgin” she said with quiet apprehension, hoping this would stay his ferocity enough to limit any pain he might cause. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle” he spoke in a low rumbling growl.

She clenched and braced herself when his cock found her entrance but he didn't push it straight in, instead he dipped his fingers back inside her and fondled her until he was slipping in and out with ease. Then he coated the end of his penis in the silky substance that she was producing for him and eased his thick shaft inside her. Dreanna adjusted herself and squealed through gritted teeth before eventually relaxing around his painfully hard cock.

He gradually drove it in until he was all the way inside, the stretch was a sharp, painful burn as he filled her but it hurt in the most amazing way. He stopped pushing for a moment and let her just feel the fullness of his length inside her as he put his hand inside her top and undid her bra. His large hands warmed both breasts as he cupped them then he gently squeezed her nipples which had been hardened by the chill air. She squirmed in delight at the feel of him inside her as he licked into her ear and kissed the back of her neck, one of his hands held onto the top of her hip to steady her as he pulled out and filled her in one swift fluid movement, she arced her back and groaned with pleasure.

He pumped her quicker and quicker until she felt her third orgasm of the night start to approach, he was now parting her buttocks and pressing her down onto the seat of the bike to give himself the extra purchase he needed to reach right up inside her. She moaned so loudly she worried the wind would carry the sinful sounds back to her friends but she was too far gone to stop now. This orgasm felt even more powerful than the last two as he seemed to be stoking something primal and deep inside her. She yelled out in unbridled ecstasy just as he started to groan and grunt behind her and she felt something warm flow up into her.

_Oh no, I should have told him to wear a condom and now it's too late!!!_

He lifted her off the bike and held her up against him for a while before pulling out and turning her round so he could kiss her mouth tenderly once more.

“I don't know what you are but if you can do that to me I really don't care” she said to him as he tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any motorcyclists out there, you have my humblest apologies if I got any of the details wrong in this chapter. I have never ridden a bike in my life so I hope you can forgive any technical errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of smut, please rest assured that I will be continuing with Ben and Rey's journey and there is kind of a point to Rey's friends hooking up with Ben's friends which all will be revealed soon 💖
> 
> Please remember to comment so I know I'm still on track x


	34. Foundations of Friendship Seal the Bonds of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night on the runway comes to an end and Ben and Seftin head off for a much needed feed before facing the music back at the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, hope you like it x

Rey wanted their night together to go on forever, her hip and shoulder were now little more than a dull ache (wounds never seemed to last long for Rey). They'd passed the remainder of their time together just laying on the blankets in the back of the van and chatting about Ben's old life, his life as a vampire as well as Rey's college life and her miserable Grandpa Palpatine. They hadn't kissed again because Ben explained that he was so hungry for blood now he might accidentally bite her. This abstinence failed to dampen the unspoken intimacy between them however, as they had gradually inched closer until they laid so close together she could feel the soft skin of his arm brush against hers. Their fingers had also been lightly touching, making her hand tingle when they weren't holding hands.

The other vampires had been climbing up the crumbling remains of an old control tower and challenging each other to jump back down from the top earlier on but Ben seemed content just to lay beside Rey and talk. Finn had since switched from club anthems to some more mellow music and the others were now talking, eating or making out on the floor cushions around the van. She heard the approaching drone of a motorbike and perched herself up enough to see Dreanna steering Ronith's bike as it loomed up out of the darkness.

“That was a long ride Dre” teased Rose “We were about to send out a search party!” Ronith leaned round Dreanna and turned the engine off before she climbed off the front seat of the bike and removed her helmet. “We took a little pit stop” said Ronith, winking at Rose. Dreanna looked a little embarrassed and Rey guessed that a bit more than bike riding had taken place between them. She walked up to the van with a slightly awkward gait and Ben budged across so that she could sit down beside Rey. “How are you feeling Rey?” she asked, leaning forward to grab a cheese roll from the box of snacks and unwrapping it. “Much better thanks, I had a nice rest with Ben and it's done me the world of good”.

“Sorry to spoil everyone's fun but we really need to get back, it's gone 1am and Poe and Lando expected us back hours ago. Plus I'm really hungry so I'm going to need to feed soon” said Seftin.

They all got up and helped load up the van and were soon ready to go, there was plenty more kissing going on before everyone got on their bikes to leave. Ben saw Rey shivering and without a word, took his jacket off and draped it carefully around her shoulders. It felt warm and weighty and smelled so deliciously of Ben.

“I'll take Rey home in the van if you can take my bike, then do you want to meet me at Moodie's for a late night snack?” Ben suggested to Seftin. Rey's heart felt as if it was being tightly bound in barbed wire just at the thought of Ben seducing other women, even if it was just for their blood. “Sure, I'll see you there” he said grabbing Ben's helmet before starting up his bike and zooming off to feed.

“Actually Rey and Rose are coming to my house tonight” Dreanna told them after Seftin had gone.

“Ok, why don't you guys head off first so Finn and I can follow you” suggested Ronith as Renk, Miller, Pattros and Beaumont headed off with their passengers. Shasa and Maria waved to them on their way past while Victoria and Sophia just held on tight and squealed.

As they headed back along the dark roads Rey continued to tell Ben about herself, she found it so easy to open up to him and he seemed to hang on her every word. When they got to Capitol Hill she directed Ben to Dreanna's street and directed him to pull over a few houses down from her house. He switched off the engine and they sat in silence, looking forward in a shared understanding that neither wanted to say goodbye. She turned her head and looked across at Ben as he leaned as close to her as he dared (given his keen appetite) and gazed back at her with his large eyes glistening like polished onyx. She didn't know how anyone could look so handsome as he did right now, she badly wanted to capture this image of him in her memory so that she could sketch him again. This time with his hungry vampire eyes sucking her in as they reflected the surrounding streetlights.

After an intense moment of silence, Ben spoke softly “I want so much to kiss you Rey but I'm just too hungry”. “That's ok, I understand. You should go now so you can feed” Rey was feeling the need to show her affection for him somehow so she blew him a kiss before getting out of the van. She held the passenger door and ducked down to pass him his jacket and look in at him before closing it “I'm free on Tuesday if you want to meet again” she said. He smiled “I'd love that, I'll message you tomorrow night” he said. “OK, bye” she said beaming at him as she closed the van door. Ben indicated and pulled away in the direction of Moodie's.

She saw that the bikes had pulled up behind the van. Ronith took Dreanna's helmet and pulled her in to his embrace, Rey looked the other way as they repeatedly kissed each other “shoot me your mobile number and I'll text you mine” he said. Rose and Finn meanwhile were also holding each other and kissing “You better come see me real soon” he said as she stepped away and linked arms with Rey. Dreanna had given Ronith her number and kissed him once more before joining Rey and Rose in waving them off.

"I don't know about you two but that has to be up there as the best night of my life" said Dreanna. "And I wonder how much your stuntman had to do with that?" quipped Rose.

Dreanna burst out laughing "shhh enough of that talk, my parents might hear us!!!"


	35. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys return to the fair and get a grilling by Poe and Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Lando are sick of being played for fools and decide it's time to lay down the law a little more firmly.

Lando picked up a card from the deck

_Shit!!!_

It was an eight meaning his risk hadn't paid off “bust” he muttered as he laid his hand of cards on the table. Poe grinned and laid down his nineteeen, if he'd got one or two less he would have won!

Just then he heard the rumble of a passing motorbike outside causing them both to forget their game and march out towards the bike trailer. He knew just from looking at the black and red Suzuki Gixxer that it was Pattros before he'd even removed his helmet.

“So nice of you to join us, care to fill us in with your whereabouts this evening?” he asked the smooth looking ex lawyer.

“We were just touring the area and taking in a couple of nightclubs, why?” he answered smiling at them with an artless look of wide eyed innocence.

“Oh, and you needed the Nissan for that did you?” Poe pressed the man whose features flickered with a shadow of uncertainty before settling back into thier neutral mask of innocence.

“Ok, look we wanted to play some music and let our hair down but everything else I told you is true” he expained avoiding Lando's gaze as he busied himself putting his bike away.

Another two bikes approached, bumping their way across the lumpy grass before stopping in front of the trailer, Beaumont and Miller pushed their bikes up the ramp and greeted Poe and Lando with a smile.

“Did we miss much?” asked Beaumont. “Not really, but why don't you tell us what _we_ missed out on” Poe enquired, Miller and Beaumont remained silent as they entered the trailer where Pattros was still lurking, apparently checking his bike over. Lando could have sworn he saw Miller grin before slipping out of sight into the trailer “We went for a ride that's all, just like we usually do” Beaumont called out from the trailer. Lando's exceptional vampiristic hearing ability picked up Miller stifling a snigger and Pattros berating him below his breath.

Renk pulled up “I trust you gentlemen had a fine evening without us?” he called to them as he took his helmet off. “It would have been better if you and Ben had joined us for the meeting like we requested” said Poe. “Sorry about that, we got a little ... waylaid. You can just fill us in on the minutes if that floats your boat” Renk's flippancy incensed Lando, these boys needed a reminder that this is a serious business that requires a more serious attitude. _Perhaps we should ban such outings in future?_

Finn rode up then Ronith arrived a few minutes later leaving just Ben, Seftin and the Nissan unaccounted for. “I want you all in the rec room before you retire for the night, we need to have a discussion about rules and obedience” Lando told them, striding off to the recreational trailer with his fists clenched.

When Ben and Seftin slinked into the trailer some time later, the pack were all sat around trying to busy themselves whilst avoiding Lando's steely gaze. Poe walked in behind them with a face like thunder, he spoke to Lando first in a voice as tight as tensioning cable “there was a box of food and booze in the van and there were blankets and cushions” his eye twitched as he looked at Lando for a response. The evidence he spoke of pointed to one fact loud and clear, they'd been entertaining girls somewhere.

Lando looked at Ben and Renk in turn “Ben and Renk, sit down here at the table please. We need some answers from you both and you need to start speaking the truth” the boys dutifully sank down into the chairs across from Poe and Lando and both stared at the table, there was a hint of a sly smile on Renk's face that Lando would have dearly loved to lean across the table and erase with his claws (as well as sharp fangs, vampires can also push sharp clawlike nails out from under their regular nail beds, though this physiological change can only occur when the body is in full fight or flight mode).

“Ben, did you see your lady friend this evening? You know, the one I expressly forbade you have any further contact with after you riled up her NOW DECEASED BOYFRIEND???” Lando spat, drumming his now fully extended claws on the table.

Ben looked uncomfortable “I think I must point out he was at that point her ex-boyfriend and he picked a fight with me, I was merely defending myself” he said defensively, in an effort to avoid the actual question that was put to him. This avoidance tactic wouldn't wash with Lando “OK, I'm going to ask you again. Did you see your love interest tonight, _yes_ or _no?_ ”.

“Yes” Ben muttered, shifting in his seat. Renk's smile had been replaced with a more suitably sombre expression.

“So, we're finally getting to the truth of the matter" Lando now turned his attention fully towards Renk "Renk, where were you the night Bradley Taskett was found dead on a hillside? And don't even think about lying to me because there are witnesses who saw you leaving the site”.

“I just wanted to go for a ride, sometimes I just feel a bit trapped by all your rules and curfews and need a breather” he said, looking Lando defiantly in the eye.

“We give you plenty of leeway Renk. We let you creep around that Ghost House when you could be doing more to help out. We cover for you when you overfeed. We let you get up to all kinds of shit in that sordid little chamber of yours. **SO DON'T YOU SIT THERE AND TALK ABOUT RULES WHEN YOU SO OBVIOUSLY DON'T ABIDE BY THEM!!!** ” Poe shouted. Lando could see that Poe was mad with himself for having such a soft spot for the shady vampire. He always suspected that Poe had feelings for Renk and Ben beyond a purely professional level and now it was quite apparent that he felt betrayed by the pair.

The other vampires clearly felt uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere and knew they were unable to help, Finn got up and spoke tentatively “Seeing as this doesn't really involve me can I retire now, I'm really tired”.

“No, you all disobeyed the rules by arranging to meet girls, lying to us about it and evidently breaking rule #2" Poe said, shooting Ronith a withering look "so you can all stay until we're done with you". Lando continued where Poe left off "Things need to change around here, we have reports of Snoke's pack sniffing about and now we have a murder enquiry which could well lead the cops straight to us”.

Lando addressed them all “They're now saying now that Brad was going ice skating with a girl called Shasa on the night of his death and that witnesses saw her skating with a dark haired gentleman wearing a black leather biker's jacket” he stared straight at Renk. “Not only that, Poe tells me he saw Ben playing pool with a girl of the same name at Moodie's the other night. So I'm going to ask you a question now Renk and I expect a straight answer”.

Renk crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair staring darkly at Lando, there was no humour in his eyes now.

“Did you kill Brad so you could get off with his date? Just a straight yes or no will suffice” Lando asked him.

“No” he said blankly, inspecting his nails nonchalantly.

“Did you kill Brad?” Poe asked again.

“Yes, I killed Brad but not just to get close to Shasa. He was an asshole to Rey and a serial womaniser” he confessed with not a hint of sorrow for his actions.

“We're all womanisers here Renk! This whole operation revolves around womanising, what makes you any better than him? Do you realise what you've done? I am sick and tired of running from the law every time you take it upon yourself to kill someone!!!” Lando yelled.

“Give us one good reason why we shouldn't expel the pair of you right now!” demanded Poe.

Ben sat up and stared at them “Because if Snoke's pack are coming for us, you're going to need all the help you can get” he said quietly in a matter-of-fact voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment so I know people are still reading and hopefull enjoying my story.


	36. The Wages of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke surveys his domain and receives some very welcome information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick introduction to Snoke, and a little revelation about one of Lando's pack members.

He leant over the brass handrail and surveyed his empire.

Pace quickening music coated low drones of conversation as coins clanked and clattered their way through the neat rows of flashing machines below. All painstakingly designed to lead and lure the more hardcore opportunists straight towards the high stake tables at the back of his Utah-based Galaxy Strike Casino. The sweeping balcony he loved to prowl each night encircled the bustling space below, offering him the perfect vantage point. Rising body heat brought with it the deliciously pulsing elixir of life eternal mixed with the heady tang of pheromones. Money and blood flowed nightly.

_All mine for the taking_

... a wry smile tugged his thin lips just at the thought.

He'd opened his first Casino in Las Vegas back in 1946 (a heyday for opportunistic money makers). Coffered ceilings, sparkling chandeliers and expensive carpets portray an elegant class but lightly scratch at this delicate veneer of respectability however and there's an ingeniously dark side to his smoothly run chain of establishments.

The perfect cover for his ever growing pack to feed on one of the greediest slivers of society.

“Excuse me Mr Snoke sir. Your bloody mary as requested, freshly extracted and still warm just as you like it” the voice belonged to the head barman of the upstairs drinking lounge. Liquid red velvet swirled in the cocktail glass as it was carefully placed with a paper coaster on the glass topped table next to him, a residual red film coated the glass pleasingly where it had just lapped.

“Thank you Gordon” his gnarled fingers pinched the thin glass stem and held the shallow cone shaped bowl to his nose as he took in the metallic bouquet. He sucked it in through his teeth and ran it across his finely tuned taste buds like a fine wine “I asked for a Virgin Mary” he said sharply “make sure you get it right next time”.

“Of course sir, I'll tell the scouts to be more selective” the tuxedo clad man turned a beat a hasty retreat.

He downed the beverage before it's human powered warmth could dissipate, using a napkin to dab at the corners of his mouth when he was done.

Saturdays were always the most lucrative of nights and at this late hour his pack were mostly busying themselves in the Winner's Lounge - a soundproofed gambling den in the basement where customers part with their mobile phones thinking they're going to bet their cash in highly staked illegal games. The reality is quite far from expectation however, as once they are lured inside with promises and flattery they are locked in, fed upon by his fellow vampires before being drugged and left weak and confused in nearby alleyways, parks and other dumping sites. Wallets are often stripped bare of cash and phones thrown nearby making them believe they've been mugged.

His phone vibrated, the name on the display caused him to grin widely.

**Pattros**

“Oh, this better be good law man” he muttered to himself as he opened the message;

“You asked me to suggest some useful new recruits and I have the perfect candidate! I'm sure you will agree her blood has a very interesting smell and even better for Hux, Ben is totally smitten with her so this is really going to hurt him. You might even be able to finally pull him into your circle if you can bag the girl”.

This information was pure dynamite, Snoke couldn't help throwing back his head and laughing out loud.

_Time to pay Lando's boys a little visit and make him rue the day he ever crossed me!_


	37. That Was The Night That Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreanna thinks back on her night of passion with Ronith and Rey is surprised at Grandpa's sudden show of geniality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay, I hope to get back into the swing of my story now 😀

“Get off me!!!” she twists her body and struggles for release, fear makes the sweat prickle at her pores but he won't relent. He steadfastly stays, strong as an ox above her.

“Don't resist Dreanna, you know I can take whatever I want” malice narrows Charlie's deep brown eyes. Densely leaved branches sway languidly behind him, somehow mocking her with their rustling whispers of disapproval as the deep blue sky winks at her from between them.

She stares up at him with hatred and horror as Charlie's features begin to inexplicably morph, molasses hair bleaches to a dark blonde quiff and the menacing grin on his face changes shape and sprouts two long white canine teeth. Day darkens to night and stars now twinkle between blackened leaves.

He is completely changed now but the resolute intent to plunder remains as his now pitch dark eyes regard her hungrily and saliva beads ready to drip from his lengthened teeth.

_Ronith?_

“No!!!” Dreanna rips herself free from a disturbed sleepstate and sits up in bed, her hair is glued wetly to her face and her pyjamas are uncomfortably soaked through from nervous perspiration. Her body is still in shuddering quakes of fear and confusion.

“Hey, s'ok Dre” a familiar reassuring voice speaks in a hushed tone, and her head pounds from the effort of raising up from her pillow and looking across her bedroom to see Rey's sleepy face which is framed by tousled hair as she appears above the end of Dreanna's bed.

That's when the previous night's exploits came flooding forth;

Riding motorbikes ...

Charlie at the gas station ...

impossible bike stunts ...

dancing on a crumbling runway ...

feeling floaty ... messing around ... kissing ... flirting ...

her skimpy skirt allowing the breeze to lift it …

being bitten in the neck ...

the heavenly sensation of being feasted on ...

the guilty pleasure of being ridden sore by a hot, horny vampire just a few hundred yards from her friends.

**_A freaking vampire!!!???_ **

Rey had got up and was now sitting on Dreanna's bed, concern pinching her pretty features as she rubbed Dreanna's arm comfortingly “Bad dream?” she asked.

“Yeah. Rey ... did you know they're … vampires?” she felt ridiculous just saying that word beyond a fictitious context.

The earnest expression of sincerity on Rey's smiling face answered her question before she even replied “yes, but I only found out last night like you”.

A sudden pang of guilt racked at Dreanna's conscience. Her alcohol (and Ronith) induced trance had caused her to neglect her friend in a moment of need “Rey … I'm really sorry I didn't come to you when Miller … you know”.

“It's fine Dre! And besides Ben was taking good care of me” Rey smiled at Dreanna as she drew her knees up under her Snoopy nightie and hugged them.

Dreanna wondered how Ben had managed to explain his behaviour with the other woman but then it occurred to her that Rey now understood Ben had simply been caught feeding “So I guess you two are a thing then?” Dreanna immediately realised this was such an obvious question given the affection and intimacy they'd shared after he'd carried her back to the van.

“Sort of, but it all counts for nothing when they leave next weekend and we won't be likely to see them ever again” there was a melancholic tone to her voice that further confirmed the depth of her regard for Ben.

What she'd had with Ronith on the other hand, had been pure and simple lust. Shameless sex in a public place, exactly the kind of behaviour she'd fought so hard to avoid with Charlie merely to be carried out so willingly with a near complete stranger. It had felt really good at the time but now she was wondering what the others would think of her.

Rose groaned and turned over in her sleeping bag, squirming like a padded caterpillar “Oh god, remind me not drink alcohol ever again” she muttered while squeezing and rubbing at her temples.

Dreanna and Rey laughed as Rose struggled to pull down the zip and emerge from her nylon chrysalis “if I had a dollar for every time you've said that Rose, I'd have enough money to move out!” Rey quipped.

The clock read 11:13am, Dreanna shook off any wisps of dream-fuelled dread that still hung about and threw back her duvet to get up. She stretched out her aching muscles and stepped out of bed, carefully straddling the writhing figure of Rose on her way towards the bathroom. She called back to her friends from the bedroom door “I just need a shower then I'll see about some breakfast”.

“Then perhaps a few games of Dragon FighterZ, because you know I'm DA BOSS of that game!!!” said Rose, now fully awake and free from her bedding. She pulled a bunch of tik tok fighting poses before crossing her arms and shooting a look of mock menace towards Rey then Dreanna in turn.

“You seem to forget that I gave you a total pasting last time, so you wanna repeat the defeat???” Rey retorted with a grin.

Dreanna snorted “Oh girls, you're killing me!” then she turned and headed for the bathroom on the landing.

***

The TV glowed through the front window telling Rey that her Grandpa was home as she waved goodbye to her friends and turned the key in the front door.

“So the wanderer returns!!!” came his hateful rasp as soon as she closed the door behind her. His next remark however, took Rey completely by surprise “There's some casserole on the stove if you're hungry and fresh bread you can help yourself to”.

Rey's eyebrows lifted in amazement as she took off her boots. The old man never saved her food! Without a reply, Rey walked into the kitchen and sure enough there was a pot half filled with beef and vegetables sitting on the hob. It smelled surprisingly edible and as she hadn't eaten since lunch at Dreanna's several hours ago, she decided to grab a bowl and ladle out some of the thick broth. She microwaved it while she buttered a large slab of rye bread and then she sat down at the table to eat.

After she'd eaten about three mouthfuls she heard the dreaded creak of his armchair followed by shuffling steps before he appeared in the hallway and headed towards the kitchen, another rare occurrence (unless he was just getting himself a beer from the fridge).

_Wow, is that a smile cracking his face???_

“So did you have a nice time out with your girlie friends?” he asked, straining his voice to sound light. He leant on the door frame and smiled thinly as she chewed the stewed meat and swallowed. “yes thanks Grandpa and I made sure I cleaned and tidied up before I left”.

“Of course you did Rey, I wouldn't expect anything else from you” he said before turning his back on a slack jawed Rey and heading back towards the living room.

_What???_

_No lecture? No speech about disappointing behaviour or wasting study time out gallivanting with my friends?_

He closed the living room door behind him and she guessed with a shrug that he was just in a good mood and that was that.

When she'd eaten and cleaned her dishes, Rey climbed the stairs to her room and flopped gratefully onto her bed. Finally alone with her thoughts, she could picture Ben's huge black eyes at leisure. She imagined them taking her in as he fought off his powerful urges to drink from her. It all made sense now, it was clear that he thought a lot of her though she didn't know why. Rey's critical self opinion was that she was nothing special.

As night time approached, the unlit bedroom gradually drained of daytime colour and dipped into deepening shade. Rey's eyelids grew heavy and she felt herself drifting to the call of slumber. Too tired to change for bed, she wrapped herself up in her duvet like a human burrito and allowed herself to relax and think about Ben.

Rey had already fallen asleep when a sudden ping rang out from her bag into the now pitch dark room and jolted her awake. She slid down off the duvet and crawled to her bag to fumble through it's contents. She quickly found it when the screen glowed in the dark like a guiding beacon and before she even looked at the name on the screen, Rey instinctively knew it was Ben.

When they'd touched hands in the back of the van last night, it had felt as if they'd bonded somehow, she didn't know how but she was certain she could sense him now and she knew that he was awake now and thinking of her.

She turned on her lamp and smiled when she looked down at her phone screen to see her hunch confirmed.

“Hi Rey, hope you had nice day? We had a tip off that there might be some trouble at the fair in the next few days so if you'd like to see me again, it might be wise to come after hours. Would you be able to come on Tuesday night? Renk says we can hang out in his trailer as he has a surround sound TV and music system. The others said they'd invite Rose, Shasa and Dreanna too if you're interested? We can just tell Poe and Lando we're going to watch horror movies, seeing as that's one of Renk's favourite passtimes! Let me know if you can come and I'll arrange a time and place for us all to meet. Really hope to see you again soon. Ben xxx”

Rey fought off her drowsiness and wondered what sort of trouble they could possibly be expecting?

_Whatever it may be, wild horses couldn't keep me away from him now!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember your kind comments really do feed my need to write xxx


	38. New Moon on Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben experiences a strange sensation during his first feed of the night and Pattros battles deadly zombies as well as a restless conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be great, you really do keep me going x

Anyone who works the rides will tell you that Mondays are one of the quietest days of the week for a funfair and this clear, blustery night was so far proving true to form. Ben had been scouting for a feed for almost half an hour now and was struggling to pick out a suitable candidate.

His Sunday night supper now seemed like an absolute age ago as the blood thirsty haze that descends on an underfed vampire was now steadily gaining in urgency. He was resigned to the impending necessity to lower his standards as his hunger began to get the better of him but he knew this wouldn't be an issue as he only had to picture Rey in his mind to coax his fangs into secretion.

Rey's message last night had assured him at least that she fully intended to see him tomorrow night but he knew he'd have to surpass his usual blood quota between now and seeing her in order to rein in his thirsting enough to safely kiss her. 

He digressed ... 

Ben pictured the two of them, laying together on Renk's pull-out futon bed. He imagined that intoxicating smell of hers filling up his senses as his lips sought hers in the dim blue light of Renk's enormous tv screen …

_Snap out of it Ben, you need to feed!!!_

He forced himself to push these fanciful thoughts aside for the evening so that he could replenish himself sufficiently. As he passed the steps leading up to the Waltzers, Ben saw Finn and Ronith standing close together. He tuned his ears in, just enough to overhear some talk of a rather explicit nature. He walked on by, thinking himself more of a gentleman than to brag about what he and Rey got up to (if anything should ever occur between them beyond kissing and holding hands).

At length he spied a group of women in what appeared to be formal office wear, he guessed they'd decided to visit the fair together straight from work on a whim. Miller had already got to work on the youngest, prettiest of the three which left Ben with a choice of two, a shy looking tall woman wearing large glasses and a neck tie (sheesh, nothing is more off-putting for a vampire than a whacking great strip of cloth tied around the feeding zone!) the third woman was slightly overweight and he guessed somewhere in her late twenties. She had nice clear skin, invitingly pouty lips and a rather voluptuous chest. Deciding upon the one without the neck tie, he waited patiently for Miller to lead away his quarry before approaching.

“Good evening ladies! Wow, I just had to come and tell you how much I love the colours on that neck tie!” his ability to lie astounded him sometimes. After five minutes of heavy flirting Ben had his voluptuous target eating out of his hand. He couldn't afford to beat about the bush so he quickly led her to a private spot and began kissing and licking his way to her sweetly pulsating neck. As his teeth sank their way in and released the serum produced by his desirous thoughts of Rey, he had the most disconcerting feeling on the back of his own neck. It was an electrical prickling sensation which lifted the hairs on his neck, he could only describe it as a feeling of being watched … or felt.

He pulled away briefly to look about in the shadows, so strong was the feeling of being watched he was convinced he would see or smell someone nearby. After a moment of fruitless searching, his hunger got the better of him so he returned to the task in hand, placing his large hands on her neck and shoulder to steady her as his teeth sank their way back into those deliciously seeping puncture holes. As is customary, she stiffened and grabbed at him before swooning to limp submission, she sighed pleasurably as he held her close to him and sucked hungrily at her neck.

By the time he'd finished feeding, the feeling of being watched had passed. He pressed himself into her soft curves, licking and sucking her clean before finishing off with some gentle kisses to her throat and chest. 

His final touch of a lingering kiss on the lips seemed to satisfy her immensely.

***

His finger was quick on the trigger and his aim was true. Another zombie fell only to be replaced by three more, they lunged towards his crossfire with terrifying speed before meeting their fate.

Pattros enjoyed hanging out in the arcades, it was always sheltered from the elements and when he wasn't emptying coins and tokens from the machines, fixing mechanical problems or telling errant youths not to nudge the machines, he could sneak the odd game in here and there between feeds.

On this particular evening, he found shooting the undead to be oddly therapeutic to his jangling nerves. He had known Poe, Lando and most of the others for just over thirteen years so 'doing the dirty' on them was proving somewhat troublesome for his conscience.

“ **LEVEL UP!!!** ” the screen announced as he found himself transported to yet another crumbling interior filled with even worse hostiles than the previous spooky landscape. He raised his trusty blue plastic gun and pointed it squarely towards where he anticipated the latest disgusting figure would burst in from the cellar door in the next 3 seconds.

As is no doubt the case for most people, his estranged family still meant the absolute world to Pattros, (even more than his night feeding comrades). He often wondered to himself how things would have played out if Snoke hadn't have entered his financially precipitous life when he did to tempt him with the ultimate escape route from his mounting debts, inevitable disgrace and ruined reputation amongst all his loved ones and peers. Snoke's minions had approached him in the Rhode Island Galaxy Strike Casino and offered to wipe his colossal slate clean if he joined them and became Snoke's eyes and ears within the long time rival gang which was headed up by his ancient foes Lando Calrissian and Poe Dameron.

He'd instantly recognised Bazine and Orson from his old casino days when they'd come sniffing around a few nights back. They'd collared Pattros near his trailer and reminded him by means of a handful of recent photographs that they knew the exact whereabouts of his sister and parents. Bazine had told him in no uncertain terms that they would take great satisfaction in drinking his family dry if he didn't do Snoke's bidding and find a way to get Ben on board.

This deadly threat to his family did nothing to assuage his guilt however, he had come to like his friends at the fair and knew that they would never trust him again after this and would undoubtedly cast him out of the pack as a spy and a traitor.

He had also the girl to consider in this …

Rey

He recalled the cosy conversation Ben and Rey had shared in the back of the Nissan the night before last. Pattros had of course been busying himself with the lovely Victoria on a nearby cushion but while he was whispering sweet nothings, lavishing kisses to her exposed neck and caressing the soft skin surrounding her exposed navel, his keen vampire ears had been following their conversation intently.

He'd heard Ben speak of Rey's blood being different … special somehow. He'd also overheard Rey recounting her home life which had always been fraught with tension and strife at the hand (and tongue) of her curmudgeonly Grandpa Palpatine. This information convinced Pattros that Snoke's recruitment of Rey would not be the worst thing in the world for the unfortunate girl. As well as saving his own family from being targeted for certain death by extreme blood loss, this would offer Rey the chance of life eternal with Ben as part of Snoke's very successful empire.

Level 8 of The House of the Dead was often a sticking point for Pattros and tonight was no exception!

He'd rolled up his sleeves and flexed his fingers but the relentless assault proved too much for his preoccupied mindset. “ **GAME OVER. INSERT COINS TO DIE AGAIN** ” filled the screen as he took in a deep breath of resignation and turned to seek out Ben and the others, he knew they often socialised around this time of night (after they'd sated themselves with a couple of feeds) and was hoping to glean some information about their forthcoming rendezvous with the girls.

He emerged from the brightly lit arcade hall and allowed his night vision to kick in as he scanned the rides and all the shady alleyways in between. As he passed the Big Wheel he spotted the lofty figure of Ben first and to his relief, saw that he was indeed chatting with Renk, Finn and Ronith. He adopted a casual air as he approached them, yawning and stretching as he leant against the bars near where they stood beside the ride's entrance ramp. He looked up at the serenely revolving ride and spoke into their expectant silence “Good times last night eh? And sooo worth getting into trouble for!” he winked at them and hoped they would relax enough to continue their conversation in his presence. “Yeah man, we were just talking about meeting the girls again tomorrow night. Renk had the idea that we could sneak them into his trailer under the guise of us going off to watch some horror movies if you wouldn't mind covering for us?” Finn asked.

Pattros grinned at them “Of course I will! We have to look out for each other don't we, besides what's the point of being a vampire if you can't live life to the fullest?” he replied rakishly. He silently noted the unchecked look of annoyance that Ben and Renk shot towards Finn for sharing their plans so easily.

Ben looked apologetically at Pattros as he addressed him “we thought it would attract too much attention if we all had girls round on the same night but if you got Victoria's number we'd be happy to do the same for you another night?”

“No, your ok thanks!” he told them, I didn't get her number and besides I have my own ways of having a little extra-curricular fun if you get my meaning” this was in fact the truth, if Pattros took a particular shine to a girl or was feeling especially frisky he would take them into a nearby copse of trees and take things a little further than Poe's rules would otherwise allow.

Pattros now had all the information he needed and decided to convey their plans to Snoke after the fair closed for the evening, from the privacy of his own trailer. Just then he spotted a couple of pretty girls walk by on their way to the arcades and swiftly made his excuses.

_Perhaps this would all work out for the best?_


	39. Close enough to taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey connects with Ben and sensing him feed awakens something beyond her comprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my latest chapter, more will follow soon x
> 
> Any kind comments will be awesome!

All the hairs on Rey's forearms suddenly prickled from the chill breath of early evening air as it blew in through the window and swept around her bedroom. She shivered and rubbed at her arms as she got up to cross the rapidly freshening room, leaning across her chest of drawers to close the window against the brisk autumnal draught.

Returning to her desk, she grabbed her favourite fleece lined hoodie that hung from the back of her chair and pulled it on before taking a few minutes to stand there and appraise the pastel sunset that she'd just spent the last hour or so creating. There was something missing but she just couldn't figure out what.

After their eventful weekend and what with upcoming plans for more fun with Ben and his friends tomorrow, Rey and her friends had all decided it best to stay home tonight in order to catch up on their college work. Sia was quietly singing to her from the Sonos Smart Speaker which sat next to her make-up mirror, despite the fact that Grandpa had been dancing on the edge of pleasantness again when he'd returned home just after 8pm she still daren't play her music too loudly. Rey could definitely get used to this uncharacteristically agreeable demeanour of his and mightn't be in such a rush to move out if only he could remain this way. As much as she wished that to be true, her gut instinct told her that this was all a facade ... though she had no idea why.

The final evening rays that slanted in through her window were no longer illuminating her desk sufficiently so she switched on her desk light. She squinted her eyes and looked down at her artwork through her lashes, absently pinching at her chin in quiet reflection before deciding to add some wispy clouds. As she sat back down she caught her reflection in the mirror and let out a startled laugh to see that her chin was now decorated with orange and red finger shaped smears. She grabbed a facial wipe from a packet in her top left desk drawer and wiped the colourful smudges off her face. Then she picked a light grey pastel up from it's plastic tray and began to add the soft outline of a cloud just above the unfinished horizon.

_"Good evening Ben"_

She felt him awaken as if it was the most natural thing in the world and barely even registered her mental greeting as she busied herself with the skyline. After another hour or so, when she finally felt satisfied with her work she began to put the pastels away so that she could start on her African Art thesis. The Fear by Lily Allen was currently playing _“I don't know what's right and what's real any more and I don't know how I'm meant to feel any more...”_

The volume dropped away to a barely audible murmur.

_Why is it fading???_

Thinking perhaps that the batteries had drained, she looked up at her speaker but struggled to focus her eyes on it. In fact, everything that her mind told her should be there was fading along with the music. Her senses switched off one by one, like lights in a house. She tried desperately to peer through the sudden fog as panic began to set in, a terrifying thought occured to her.

_I could be having a fit of some kind?_

Her sense of smell returned first; a fresh citrussy perfume which then combined with a rich coppery smell _… blood???_ The latter became so intense Rey thought she could taste it, _perhaps I've cut my mouth?_ From the dead silence that felt so thick it was like someone had stuffed her ears with cotton wool, there came music once more. She tuned her ears but the words and rhythm were wholly unfamiliar _“erase and rewind 'cause I've been changing my mind ...”_ she soon realised it was competing with a chaotic wall of noise; sirens, screams, laughter, the hum of electrical generators. **The Fair!!!** Then the close proximity of another sound took her by surprise, it was a softly whimpering sigh of pleasure so close to her ear that Rey wondered if someone had snuck into her room to lean across her desk and put their mouth to her ear. As her eyes gradually regained their vision, the first thing she saw was Ben's face as he turned towards her. His lips were smeared in a mess of crimson as was the exposed neck of a dark haired lady wearing a navy trouser suit. 

She physically started when the dark pools of Ben's eyes met with hers but then as he continued to track his gaze, she realised with relief that she was invisible to him.

This isn't a two way connection

at least, not fully ...

After this brief pause in his feeding, Ben put one large hand firmly upon the brunette's prone neck and braced her shoulder with the other before sinking his teeth back in. As he drank her in, Rey closed her eyes in blissful ecstasy. She could almost feel her warm blood rushing into his mouth and it exhilarated her senses like nothing she'd ever experienced. She licked her lips sensually. Instead of any jealousy towards the brunette, all she was feeling right now was awakened and strangely horny. This shocking revelation caused her to break off the connection and within a split second she was blinking and looking down at her pastels once more. A different song was now playing through her speaker.

_Did that really just happen???_

Rey just sat there, immobilised by shock. _Why and how had I just connected with Ben? Could it happen again? Can I control it?_ She absently pressed her lips together, causing them to slip on a greasy bead of moisture which her inquisitive tongue licked in. She tasted blood once more and her finger lightly skimmed the sticky residue and came away faintly red as if to confirm what her taste buds were telling her. _Perhaps it was just some red pastel I missed with the wipe? Either that or I simply bit my lip?_

She licked her lips clean and began to feel a tender throbbing between her legs, these fresh and fierce pangs of sexual desire were causing her to squirm in her chair.

Rey suddenly got up and closed her curtains then she pulled out a storage trunk from under her bed to barricade the door. She sprawled on her bed and eagerly slid her hand down into her dampened panties, bucking at the touch of her own finger as it slipped its way into the throbbing slick within. Just as she'd done a week ago, Rey imagined Ben on top of her as she massaged her clit and when she pushed her fingers inside she closed her eyes and imagined his hardened cock nudging it's way in. The difference this time was that she was also imagining him drinking her blood while pumping her

… and allowing her to drink his.


	40. Cold feet beat a hasty retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreanna has second thoughts about seeing Ronith again, Ronith has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, sorry for the long gaps between chapters.
> 
> I hope you like my latest installment, your comments really do spur me on so please keep em coming xxx

College had really dragged its heels today and Rey supposed it didn't help that all she could think about was meeting Ben again tonight. So far, her Tuesday shift at the coffee house wasn't panning out any better, the steady rainfall that had been pelting the pavements since just before lunch had done it's job in emptying the streets so it was particularly dead when Dreanna stumbled in and folded up her dripping umbrella. Rey had stopped drumming the counter with her idle fingertips as soon as she'd eyed her pretty friend walking across the window before ducking into the doorway. There were just two other customers in the shop, one of whom looked up in surprise when Dreanna called out to her friend “Ooooh, I could murder a latte Rey!!!” Rey smiled at her soggy friend as she grabbed a tall coffee glass from the hot plate “Looks like you could do with a change of clothes too!” she joked as she prepared the espresso shot.

Dreanna walked up to the counter leaving a trail of droplets behind her “Rose messaged me she's had to stay behind for a late lecture, they had a guest speaker in who arrived late due to the poor weather conditions and traffic” Dreanna hopped about comically to shake the water drips off her coat and Rey laughed at her quirky friend, pretending to shield herself from the spray “have you got a few minutes to sit with me, there's something I need to tell you?” Rey was just adding the frothed milk to the espresso shot “sounds intriguing, I'm sure nobody will mind – it's not like we're rushed off our feet!”

Rey waited for Dreanna to wave her card at the machine before carrying her friend's drink across to their usual table in the corner, near the left hand side of the rain spattered front window. Dreanna shrugged her bag off her shoulder and dumped it on the spare seat next to her then removed her still dripping coat, folding it over the back of the grey leatherette bucket seat opposite Rey's before flopping into it with a sigh. She took a large sip of her drink and looked up with a wishful expression before announcing “I don't think I'm going to come out with you tonight”. This statement came as a total surprise to Rey, she couldn't think of any reason for this sudden change of heart “Why ever not? You did your homework last night, didn't you???”

“Yes, it's not that. I … er …. I'm just not sure if Ronith sees me as anything more than a conquest. You and Ben really seem to like each other and Rose and Finn are like something straight out of a romance novel, even Shasa and Renk seem quite smitten with each other” Rey looked Dreanna in the eyes, her friend was clearly feeling bad about whatever had happened the other night with Ronith “Well from what I saw, I thought Ronith seemed really keen on you” she said truthfully “he didn't want to let you go last night when he dropped you off”.

“Hmmmm, I don't know Rey. It all happened so quick, I just want a guy who sees more in me than, well you know” Dreanna seemed to have made her mind up on this so Rey decided not to pursue it any further, she could understand her friend's reticence.

“I got this message from him last night” Dreanna said pulling her phone from her soggy coat pocket, she logged in and handed Rey her phone.

_“Hi Dreanna, we had such a blast on Saturday didn't we? I'm sure you've heard that your friends are meeting Ben, Renk and Finn tomorrow night and would really love if you could be my date for the night? Please let me know asap, also I can pick you up and drop you off if you'd like another go on my road surfing crotch rocket? Ronith ;)”_

Rey read the message - granted his invitation did seem to suggest a strong sexual interest “I can't make your mind up for you, but I'd say give him a go. I'm sure he's really keen on you and not just in that way”.

“Maybe he is but I'll only have to say goodbye to him in a few days when they pack up and move on to new shores filled with new girls” Dreanna took her phone back and typed up a reply as if she meant to do it before she might weaken and change her mind, after a few minutes she hit the send button and placed the phone down on the table with an air of resolved finality.

“There it's done and I'm sure I'll have just as much fun at home. My parents are having some friends over for dinner tonight. They always end up playing board games and it can get pretty competitive” she added with a wry laugh.

Rey wasn't convinced that her friend would have quite as much fun shaking dice and moving counters as she would with her friends watching movies, having a giggle and making out with Ronith but who was she to argue?

***

His phone beeped from the corner of his box causing Ronith to rouse from his sleep.

_Dreanna?_

He fought his sleepiness and reached out to the glow of his phone, he woke up fully when the name on the screen confirmed his hopes _“Hi Ronith, we sure did have some fun on Saturday didn't we? LOL!!! Btw, thanks for the invite but I think I'm gonna take a rain-check as my parents are having some friends round later and I thought I'd stay in with them. Maybe catch you another night? Dre XXX”_

Ronith banged his head down on his pillow in anguish, the wood beneath reverberated up through it and caused him to wince.

_**Fuck!!!** What did I do wrong? That has to be the lamest cop out in the history of rejections!_

Unable to sleep now, he just laid there listening to the rain beating on the roof of his trailer and thinking back over Saturday night.

_Was my breath bad?_

_was it my technique?_

_... didn't I fuck her deep enough?_

She was literally all he could think about since he first saw her in that skirt, those pretty lips forming that coy smile of hers, the entrancingly musical quality of her laughter, her eyes and hair both the colour of deliciously edible chocolate, the smell of her perfume, the smell of her excitement mixed with fresh blood and warm leather as he'd lapped hungrily at her perfect little pussy.

_No, I'm not going to let this captivating siren to my heart and loins slip through my fingers that easily!!!_


End file.
